Una Nueva Oportunidad
by saku-15
Summary: Capítulo 11 Up! Usagi esta obsesionada con lograr un objetivo... además dos personajes misteriosos aparecen en la vida de nuestra heroina... ¿qué pasaaarrraaaaaa? Onegai Dejen rewiews!
1. Prologo

Epílogo  
  
Una gran y hermosa luna se ve en el cielo... y contrasta con el paisaje de un hermoso castillo de Cristal... en él, la sombra de una princesa...  
  
... El Legendario Cristal de Plata... su brillo...  
  
La reina de Tokio de Cristal... la Neo-Reina Serenity... pero a las afueras del castillo, una bruma negra lo invade todo...  
  
... Neo-Reina Serenity... llegó la hora de saldar cuentas...  
  
Serenity: ¡¡¡Pequeña Dama!!! ¡¡¡Pequeña Dama!!!  
  
Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otra... hasta que la reina llega al cuarto de su hija, solo para encontrar...  
  
Serenity: ¡Pequeña Dama!!!  
  
El cuarto de la princesa estaba vacío y solo había una nota escrita...  
  
Querida Madre:  
  
Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, fui a ayudar a las Sailor Senshi, recuerda que yo, también soy una de ellas... es mi misión, no te preocupes, ve y escóndete con papá, nos veremos pronto...  
  
La Reina ve esa nota espantada... unas lágrimas caen por su mejilla...  
  
Serenity: Mi pequeña Dama... mi hija... Chibiusa...  
  
Los gritos se oyen por todo el palacio de Cristal...  
  
Serenity: ¡Mercury!  
  
Serenity: ¡Mars!  
  
Serenity: ¡Júpiter!  
  
Serenity: ¡Venus!  
  
Serenity: ¡¡¡Endymion!!!  
  
La Reina llega a salir del Palacio... y todo se ve desierto y oscuro... la Luna, estaba negra y ella estaba sola...  
  
Serenity: Porque... porque yo nunca puedo hacer nada...  
  
Serenity: Mercury... Ami-chan, Mars... Rei-chan, Júpiter... Mako-chan, Venus... Minako-chan...  
  
¿Por qué simplemente no volvemos a ser la Sailors Senshis, que luchan por el amor y la justicia?  
  
... Porque eso fue parte del pasado...  
  
La Reina voltea... y una sombra negra se ve arriba del palacio...  
  
...Mira a tu alrededor...  
  
La Reina mira, y los cuerpos de todos están en el suelo...  
  
Serenity: No... no... ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
La imagen se apaga...  
  
... Solo deseo... una oportunidad más...  
  
Las manecillas de un reloj se detienen en ese preciso instante... 


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Mundo, una Nueva Hi...

Un Nuevo mundo, una nueva historia  
(Cáp.1)  
  
Tokio-año 2000  
  
En una tranquila casa, fuera de los suburbios de la ciudad, una chica se despierta inesperadamente...  
  
¿Fue una pesadilla?  
  
Ve el reloj... son las 7...  
  
... Justo a tiempo para la escuela...  
  
La chica se levanta... y va a la cocina a prepararse el almuerzo... una somnolienta madre se despierta minutos después...  
  
... Pero tú no entiendes... siempre te digo que no tienes porque hacer el almuerzo, yo lo puedo hacer...  
  
... ¡Mamá! ¡Qué haces despierta tan temprano!  
  
... Vamos, déjame ayudarte...  
  
... No mamá, déjame hacerlo a mí, me gusta ayudarte...  
  
... Pero...  
  
... No te preocupes, haré el almuerzo de mi hermano también, duerme un poco más...  
  
... Ay, Usagi-chan, tú no cambias...  
  
Al rato... el almuerzo y el desayuno ya estaban listos...  
  
Shingo: Ummm... creo que esos libros de cocina que compraste por fin hicieron efecto...  
  
Usagi: ¡¡¡¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! ¡Insinúas que no sé cocinar bien!!  
  
Shingo: Cálmate hermanita, que lo que te he hecho es un halago... no es para que te alteres... claro, nunca superaras la comida de mi mamá...  
  
Usagi: Si, si... ¬¬ Apurate, que tienes que ir al colegio...  
  
Shingo: Esta bien, Srta. Perfección...  
  
Shingo toma su maleta y se va...  
  
... Mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi y tengo 14 años, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de junio y mi signo es Cáncer, vivo con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano Shingo... desde muy pequeña mi debilidad ha sido siempre tratar de ayudar en lo que pueda... pero sobre todo, HACER LAS COSAS POR MÍ MISMA Y SIN AYUDA DE NADIE...  
  
Usagi: Bien... y ahora a lavar los platos...  
  
... No señor, mira la hora que es...  
  
Usagi: Pero...  
  
Mamá Ikuko: Nada... esta vez, lo haré yo, no llegarás tarde a clases... ¡Vamos, ve ya!  
  
Usagi: Esta bien... (  
  
... Usagi sale de su casa rumbo a su colegio: Juuban Junior School...  
  
... Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Oh, hola Naru-chan  
  
Naru: Usagi-chan, recordaste...  
  
Usagi: ¿La tarea de Biología? Si, la llegue a hacer...  
  
Naru: Esa profesora de Biología, esta loca, como se atreve a dejarnos semejante tarea...  
  
Usagi: Debo admitir que fue muy dura... ¿La llegaste a terminar?  
  
Naru: No, no pude, fue demasiado...  
  
Usagi: Pero todavía tenemos tiempo, vamos, ¡Te ayudaré!   
  
Naru: No, no, no Usagi, además de seguro tú eres la única que has hecho la tarea completa... es tu trabajo, a ti te ha costado...  
  
Usagi: ¿De verdad crees eso?  
  
Naru: Sip, apuesto que ninguno del salón hizo la tarea completa...  
  
Usagi: Entonces, si es así...  
  
Usagi toma su cuaderno y llega hasta donde esta la tarea de biología, inesperadamente toma la hoja final del trabajo y arranca, la hace una bolita de papel y la lanza por la ventana...  
  
Naru: ¡Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi: Ahora si, nadie hizo la tarea completa...   
  
Naru: Pero...  
  
Usagi: La profesora no puede ponernos mala nota a todos...  
  
Naru: Usagi...  
  
Usagi:   
  
... Mi nombre es Osaka Naru, tengo 14 años y soy la mejor amiga de Usagi- chan, desde que la conozco, le fascina ayudar a la gente (Y le alocan los pasteles... '''), pero a veces no sé ni lo que piensa ni lo que siente... su verdadera personalidad aún sigue siendo un verdadero misterio para mí, y eso que soy su única amiga (Porque yo me le acerque... UoU), cuando sonríe de esa manera, se nota más fehacientemente la gran soledad que alberga en su interior...  
  
Profesora: Buenos días...  
  
Todos: Buenos días...  
  
Profesora: Hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna... su nombre es Shizaki Luna...  
  
Una chica con cabellos largos y dos colitas en cada lado de su cabello negro; con amplios y expresivos ojos azules entra...  
  
Naru: ¿Luna? Que nombre para más extraño...  
  
Usagi: Luna es un nombre latino... a mí me parece hermoso...  
  
Pero en el pensamiento de Usagi...  
  
... ¡Luna!!!...  
  
(Se ve la figura de una chica con dos colas...cargando a un gato negro y sonriendo)  
  
...  
  
Usagi se agarra la cabeza en señal de dolor...  
  
Naru: Usagi-chan... ¿Usagi? ¡¡¡¡Usagi!!!!!  
  
Después de unos momentos, Usagi abre sus ojos...  
  
Usagi: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Voz: Estas en la enfermería...  
  
Usagi: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz: No te asustes, mi nombre es Luna...  
  
Usagi se levanta de la camilla...  
  
Usagi: ¿La estudiante nueva?  
  
Luna: Si...   
  
Usagi (pensando): Ese cabello... y esa expresión la recuerdo de algún lado... pero dónde...  
  
En ese instante, Usagi se fije en el extraño collar en forma de Luna creciente en el cuello de la extraña...  
  
Luna: ¿Te gusta?  
  
Usagi: ¿Ah?  
  
Luna: Este collar significa mucho para mí... digamos que me representa...  
  
Usagi: Si, va de acuerdo con tu nombre... Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino...  
  
Luna: Así que eres Usagi-chan...  
  
Usagi: Alias la Srta. Perfección, bueno, así me dicen todos en el salón y en mi familia aunque me lo digan de espaldas...  
  
Luna: Ya veo...  
  
Usagi se intenta parar de la cama, pero Luna...  
  
Luna: Te ayudare...  
  
Usagi: ¡No! Yo puedo sola...  
  
Luna se asusta con la actitud de Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado... lo siento...  
  
Luna: No te preocupes, no hay problema...   
  
Usagi: Deberás, lo siento...  
  
Luna:   
  
Usagi estaba ya en la puerta...  
  
Luna: ¡Espera! Una pregunta... ¿Por qué te gusta peinarte así?  
  
Usagi: ¿Así? °°  
  
Luna: Si, con el cabello suelto...  
  
Usagi: Pues porque me gusta...  
  
Luna: Te quedarían bien los odangos...  
  
Usagi: ¿Los odangos?... No... Yo ODIO los odangos...  
  
Usagi se va...  
  
Luna: Así que odias los odangos... antes te encantaban... has cambiado mucho... Sailor Moon...  
  
Luna va hacía el salón...  
  
Pasaban las horas... y Luna cada vez se sorprendía más... mientras tanto, Usagi seguía como siempre, siendo la chica más lista del salón, la mejor en deportes, sencillamente no le habían puesto la Srta. Perfección por nada...  
  
Sin embargo, Luna por fin se esta empezando a congeniar con Usagi en su primer día de clases en Tokio... sin embargo...  
  
Naru: Y Luna... ¿Por qué te transferiste? Luna: Bueno... me di cuenta que habían cosas que arreglar en Tokio, así que tuve que venir...  
  
Usagi: ¿Y de dónde eres?  
  
Luna: vengo de un lejano país... su gran característica es tener un hermoso castillo de Cristal donde la Luna llena se refleja en las noches...  
  
Usagi y Naru: °°  
  
Luna: ... ¡Cayeron!!!!  
  
Usagi y Naru: Oh...  
  
Naru se empezó a reír a carcajadas...  
  
Naru: ¡Que locura! Un castillo de Cristal...  
  
Pero Usagi...  
  
Usagi (en voz baja): Un Castillo de Cristal...  
  
Mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar...  
  
Voz: Dark Guardian...  
  
Dark Guardian: Si...  
  
Voz: Ha llegado la hora de actuar...  
  
Dark Guardian: Estoy dispuesto y listo para cumplir sus ordenes...  
  
Voz: Tú ya sabes quien debe atacar primero...  
  
Dark Guardian: No te preocupes, la enviare enseguida...  
  
Ya era de noche en casa de la familia Tsukino y Usagi ya estaba en su habitación...  
  
Usagi: Veamos... hoy hay tarea de Inglés y Literatura...  
  
Usagi abre su cuaderno...  
  
Usagi: No, mi cuaderno se acabo... ya es muy de noche, pero debo ir a comprarlo, esta tarea es muy importante...  
  
Usagi sale corriendo buscando una librería abierta, más todo estaba cerrado...  
  
Usagi: ¡Soy una descuidada!!!  
  
De pronto ve una tienda abierta... y con mucha gente por cierto...  
  
Usagi: ¿A esta hora, tanta gente en una tienda?  
  
Usagi ve en un aparador, cuadernos...  
  
Usagi: No importa, es muy urgente...  
  
Usagi entra...  
  
Usagi: Por favor, un cuaderno de notas, el que sea...  
  
Vendedor: Señorita, ¿Cuál es el apuro?  
  
Usagi: ¿Ah?  
  
Naru: Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ¿Naru-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Naru: deberías quedarte... te necesito...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué?  
  
Los ojos de Naru estaban raros y tenían una expresión que pronto se convirtió en maligna...  
  
Usagi sale corriendo de la tienda...  
  
Usagi: ¡Auxilio!  
  
De pronto una gran multitud sale, parecían zombies...  
  
Usagi: Oh no...  
  
De pronto uno de ellos se convirtió en una horrible mujer, un monstruo y tomo del cuello a Usagi...  
  
Monstruo: Tu energía...  
  
Usagi: No... no... no puedo respirar... me estoy ahogando...  
  
De pronto un rayo libera a Usagi...  
  
Voz: ¡Déjala en paz!  
  
Una sombra que contrastaba con el brillo de la Luna llena...  
  
Usagi: Tú...  
  
La mujer salta y llega al piso al lado de Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ¡Luna!  
  
Luna estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo con dos pompones negros...  
  
Usagi: Quién eres...  
  
Luna: ¡¡¡Rayo de Luna Llena!!!  
  
El youma queda en el suelo...  
  
Luna: ¡Vamos!  
  
Usagi: Si...  
  
Las dos se van corriendo hasta un oscuro callejón...  
  
Luna: Aquí estaremos a salvo...  
  
Usagi: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Luna: La que debería preguntar eso, soy yo...  
  
La luna creciente de la frente de Luna empieza a brillar...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Usagi pierde el conocimiento... pero en la mente de Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Usagi esta en un extraño castillo de Cristal... en eso va al balcón y ve una hermosa luna llena...  
  
En ese instante recuerda las palabras de Luna...  
  
"Un hermoso castillo de Cristal donde la luna llena se refleja se refleja en las noches"  
  
Usagi: El castillo que dijo Luna...  
  
En ese instante Usagi voltea, 5 sombras están allí, no se ven sus caras, son 4 mujeres y una hombre...  
  
... Usagi... Sailor Moon...  
  
Usagi se sorprende... y en sus memorias una chica con dos colas... y una extraño vestido...  
  
... Yo... Yo soy Sailor Moon... Eternal Sailor Moon...  
  
La luna creciente de su frente empieza a brillar y Usagi despierta...  
  
Luna: Por fin lo recordaste... Usagi-chan...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh? (Mira sus manos) ¿Y esto?  
  
En sus manos un broche en forma de corazón alado y dorado...  
  
Luna: Debes transformarte...  
  
Usagi: ¿Transformarme? ¿Yo?  
  
Luna: Con este broche... debes transformarte en Sailor Moon...  
  
Usagi: Pero... yo no puedo...  
  
Luna: ¿No quieres ayudar a las personas de este planeta?  
  
Usagi: Ayudar...  
  
... Mi más grande debilidad ha sido ayudar...  
  
Usagi: ¡¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!!! ¡¡¡Make up!!!  
  
Mientras tanto el youma seguía haciendo de las suyas...  
  
... ¡¡¡Alto allí!!!  
  
...¿Quién eres?  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Soy una sailor senshi, que lucha por el amor y la justicia... mi nombre es Sailor Moon... Te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna...  
  
Youma: Sailor Moon...  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: Si... y seré lo último que verás...  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡¡¡Moon Tiara!!! ¡Action!!!  
  
El youma se evapora...  
  
Luna: ¡Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: Luna...  
  
Voz: Sailor Moon...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿eh?  
  
El lugar se llena de niebla y se ve solo la sombra de una mujer...  
  
Voz: Me las pagarás...  
  
La niebla se disipa...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿Qué significa todo esto?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En nuestro próximo episodio...  
  
Luna: Tu deber es recuperar el Legendario Cristal de Plata y encontrar a la princesa...  
  
Naru: Ella es una estudiante muy famosa, es la más inteligente de todo Japón...  
  
Voz: Sailor Moon... llego tu hora...  
  
... 


	3. Capítulo 2: La Estudiante Solitaria

La Estudiante Solitaria  
(Cáp. 2)  
  
Luna: Sailor Moon... tu deber es recuperar el Legendario Cristal de Plata y encontrar a la princesa...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿La Princesa?  
  
Luna: Usagi... Mi nombre es Luna, soy la embajadora del Reino de Tokio de Cristal, en el año 3000... mi hogar fue atacado por entes malignos desconocidos, no recuerdo mucho acerca del futuro, lo único que sé, es que mi deber es encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna y el Legendario Cristal de Plata; ellos podrán arreglarlo todo, y también con tu ayuda Sailor Moon... ¿Me ayudarás?  
  
Sailor Moon: Sí...  
  
... Usagi... ¿Usagi?...  
  
Usagi: Eh... Naru-chan...  
  
Naru: Hoy estás muy rara... ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Usagi: No... ...  
  
Naru: Por cierto... ¡Quién te dio ese broche tan lindo!!!   
  
Usagi: ¿Este broche?  
  
... ¡¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!!! ¡¡¡¡Make Up!!!  
  
Naru: No me digas que te lo regalo un chico...  
  
Usagi: ¿Un chico? °°  
  
Luna: No Naru... yo se lo regale...  
  
Naru: Buenos días Luna...  
  
Usagi: Bue... buenos días... (Baja la cabeza)  
  
Luna se acerca a ella...  
  
Luna: Buenos días...   
  
Usagi: Buenos días...   
  
Todos se sientan... la profesora se sienta...  
  
Profesora: Chicos, hoy tenemos un gran honor... a una nuestra escuela y a nuestro salón ha sido transferida una estudiante muy famosa... pasa por favor...  
  
Una chica con cabellos azules y con lentes entra... todos empiezan a murmurar...  
  
Naru: Yo la conozco, ella es una estudiante muy famosa, es la más inteligente del país... dicen que su IQ es de 300...  
  
Usagi: 300... es toda una chica genio...  
  
Luna (pensando): ¿IQ de 300? Yo solo conozco a una persona con ese coeficiente intelectual... además su energía...  
  
Profesora: Su nombre es... Mizuno Ami... por favor siéntate al lado de Tsukino...  
  
Ami: Si...  
  
Ami: Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Ami Mizuno...   
  
Usagi: Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino...  
  
Chico (en voz baja): Vaya esto no es común...  
  
... Por fin llegó una digna competencia para la chica perfección...  
  
Ami y Usagi se dan la mano, pero Usagi...  
  
Usagi-chan... Ya nunca más estaré sola... Yo soy...  
  
Usagi (pensando): ¿Qué es eso? Lo mismo me pasó cuando llegó Luna por primera vez... ¿Qué es esta sensación?  
  
Al pasar el día... bueno, Ami se dejo notar... siempre competía contra Usagi en conocimientos... pero...  
  
Usagi (pensando): Ella... (Ve a Ami estudiando sola)... se parece en algo a mí... siempre esta sola...  
  
Luna: ¿Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: ¿Sí?  
  
Luna: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Luna se lleva a Usagi hasta la azotea...  
  
Luna: Esa chica... tiene una energía muy extraña...  
  
Usagi: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Luna: Esa chica tiene energía maligna... la misma energía que ayer sentimos...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh?  
  
... Me las pagaras...  
  
Luna: Sailor Moon... tenemos que descubrir quien es en realidad...  
  
Usagi: Luna...  
  
Pero detrás...  
  
Ami: Así que... Sailor Moon...  
  
Ami voltea... Ami: Creo que haremos unos pequeños cambios...  
  
Ami se va...  
  
Y al terminar el receso...  
  
Profesora: Muy bien alumnos... ha llegado la hora de... los trabajos de medio año...  
  
Todos: No...  
  
Profesora: Si y no se quejen... recuerden que esta nota les vale el 60% de su calificación... así que cuidado con lo que hacen con esta oportunidad...  
  
Chica: si claro... no pues, es que ese trabajo es una maldición para todos...  
  
Chico: Pues yo no creo que lo sea para la Srta. Perfección...  
  
Usagi se da cuenta y solo mira a los dos chicos que siguen conversando...  
  
Chica: Pues no lo creas... la Srta. Perfección será muy inteligente, pero no es pieza para competir contra Mizuno, veremos que grupo saca la mayor calificación...  
  
Profesora: Bien... es hora de formar los grupos...  
  
En ese instante la expresión de los ojos de Ami cambia, lo que despierta las sospechas de Luna...  
  
La profesora comienza a hablar extraño...  
  
Profesora: Ahora alumnos... los grupos que formaran serán solo de dos personas... Mizuno, tú por ser nueva iras con Tsukino...  
  
Ami mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación...  
  
Naru: No puede ser, Usagi, yo quería ser contigo...  
  
Usagi: No te preocupes... estoy segura que igual te podré ayudar...  
  
Naru: Bueno... por ahora... Luna, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el trabajo?  
  
Luna: Claro, no hay problema...   
  
Luna (pensando): Pero, creo que esa chica...  
  
Y a la hora de la salida...  
  
Usagi: ¡Mizuno-san!  
  
Ami voltea...  
  
Usagi: Mizuno-san... ¿puedes ir hoy a mi casa? Para avanzar con lo del trabajo...  
  
Ami: ¿Avanzar el trabajo?  
  
Y después de unas horas...  
  
(Sonido de timbre en casa de Usagi)  
  
Usagi: Que bueno que ya llegaste... Te traeré algo, siéntate...  
  
Ami: Gracias...  
  
Ami mira toda la casa, todos los rincones y los analiza...  
  
Ami (pensando): Así... que, esta es la casa de Sailor Moon... se ve muy normal...  
  
Usagi: Toma...  
  
Ami: ¿Leche y galletas?  
  
Usagi: Sí... te ayudara a mantener el calor, hace mucho frío últimamente... es más, el clima cambió repentinamente estos últimos días...  
  
Ami: Si... desde el día que me mude a esta ciudad...  
  
Usagi: Ya veo... quisiera hacerte una pregunta... ¿Por qué una chica como tú, estudia en una escuela pública?  
  
Ami se levanta... y le da la espalda a Usagi...  
  
Ami: Según mi mamá... es para que consiga amigos...  
  
Usagi: ¿Amigos? Pero una chica como tú debe estar rodeada de amigos y gente...  
  
Ami: Las cosas no son como parecen ¿no? A veces las personas que más queremos...  
  
Usagi: Nos dejan solas... y uno nunca puede hacer nada al respecto...  
  
... Porque yo nunca puedo hacer nada...  
  
Ami voltea muy impresionada... pero Usagi esta igual de impresionada...  
  
Usagi (pensando): ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Ami: ¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
Usagi: Porque en algún momento... yo sentí lo mismo que tú... la horrible soledad...  
  
Usagi se levanta y mira hacía la ventana...  
  
Usagi: Ser la Srta. Perfección no es muy agradable para mí...  
  
Ami: Pero... si no lo quieres ser... porque lo sigues siendo...  
  
Usagi: Porque... no puedo... necesito esta manera de ser...  
  
Ami se queda inmutada ante las palabras de Usagi...  
  
Ami (pensando): Esta es... esta es una guerrera... pero si solo es una niña insegura... como puede ser ella la legendaria guerrera de la Luna... su rostro me infunde paz... esta paz ya la he sentido antes...  
  
Voz: ¡¡¡¡Que diablos estás haciendo!!!! ¡¡¡Tienes otras prioridades!!!!  
  
Ami: Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh?  
  
Ami: Creo que olvide mi libro en casa... ¿Podrás esperarme?  
  
Usagi: Claro... °°  
  
Ami sale corriendo...  
  
Al rato, el teléfono suena...  
  
Mama Ikuko: ¡Usagi! ¡Teléfono!  
  
Usagi: Ya voy...  
  
Usagi contesta...  
  
Usagi: ¿Aló? ¡Luna!  
  
Desde fuera...  
  
Mamá Ikuko: ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Usagi: ¡No!  
  
Usagi (en voz más baja): ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?... Un youma en la escuela...  
  
En la escuela... un monstruo estaba tomando la energía de toda la escuela...  
  
Usagi y Luna entran a uno de los salones y ven a varios chicos desmayados... se encuentran cara a cara con el youma...  
  
Usagi: ¡¡¡Eternal Sailor Moon!!! ¡¡¡Make up!!!  
  
Luna vuelve a utilizar el traje amarillo...  
  
Sailor Moon: Youma... ¿Por qué estás tomando la energía de las personas?  
  
Youma: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi! ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Te castigaré, en el nombre de la Luna!  
  
Voz: Sailor Senshi... Sailor Moon...  
  
Luna: Esa voz de nuevo...  
  
El lugar se llena de niebla...  
  
Voz: Esta vez... tu oponente seré yo...  
  
El youma ataca a Luna...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Luna!  
  
Voz: Ya te dije que tu oponente seré yo...  
  
Una figura se acerca a ella... esta vestida como Sailor Moon... pero...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Voz: Mi nombre no tiene importancia...  
  
Luna: ¡¡¡Moon Sweet Light!!!  
  
Luna lanza un rayo muy poderoso y el youma desaparece...  
  
Luna: No puede ser... tú eres...  
  
Voz: No te atrevas...  
  
Luna: Sailor Mercury...  
  
Voz: ¡¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!!!!  
  
Espuelas de hielo cortan a Luna...  
  
Una mujer vestida de Sailor Scout sale, su vestido es azul como el agua, pero tiene haces negros por todo su cuerpo...  
  
Mientras tanto Eternal Sailor Moon...  
  
... "La Sailor de la Sabiduría... yo soy Sailor Mercury"  
  
Sailor Moon: Tú...  
  
Sailor Mercury: Mi nombre es Dark Mercury... NO LO OLVIDES  
  
Sailor Moon: Si tú eres Dark Mercury... ¿Dónde está Sailor Mercury? ¡¡¡Acaso poseíste su cuerpo!!!  
  
Dark Mercury: Sailor Mercury es una tonta, que ya murió... y no regresará... y ahora, es el momento que la acompañes... Sailor Moon...  
  
Luna: ¡No lo hagas!!!  
  
Dark Mercury: ¡¡¡Dark Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!!  
  
Luna: ¡No!  
  
Luna se interpone y queda congelada...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Luna!  
  
Unas lágrimas caen por el rostro de Sailor Moon...  
  
Dark Mercury: Ahora, es tu turno...  
  
Los ojos de Sailor Moon se cierran...  
  
En ese instante Dark Mercury...  
  
... Te ayudara a mantener el calor...  
  
...En algún momento, yo sentí lo mismo que tú... esa horrible soledad...  
  
Dark Mercury (pensando): Esta chica... a pesar de saber quien soy yo en realidad... me trato igual... me trato bien... Usagi...  
  
En ese instante los recuerdos asechan la mente de Dark Mercury...  
  
... Ami-chan... Eres muy inteligente... ¡Hoy hemos venido a divertirnos, no a estudiar!  
  
En ese instante ve cuatro sombras de chicas... y todas ellas...  
  
... Ami-chan...  
  
Dark Mercury: ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Dark Mercury se toma la cabeza en señal de dolor...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Dark Mercury!  
  
Sailor Moon se levanta y va hacía Dark Mercury...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿Estás bien?  
  
Dark Mercury: ¡Suéltame!  
  
Dark Mercury desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad... incluso Luna...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Luna!  
  
Luna: No te preocupes... estoy bien... hay que llamar a un hospital para que se lleven a todos...  
  
Y en cierto lugar...  
  
Dark Guardian: ¡¡¡¡Cómo se te ocurre!!! ¡Eres una incompetente!  
  
Dark Mercury (con la cabeza agachada): Lo siento, amo...  
  
Dark Guardian: Y crees que con eso se arregla el tremendo error que acabas de cometer...tenías al enemigo en tus manos...  
  
Dark Guardian: Agradece que te perdono la vida... porque trajiste gran cantidad de energía...  
  
Dark Guardian se va...  
  
Y una extraña sombra esta detrás de Dark Mercury...  
  
Voz: Siempre serás una incompetente y una sentimental... Dark Mercury...  
  
Dark Mercury: Cállate... no te metas en mis asuntos...  
  
Y después de un rato...  
  
(Sonido de timbre)  
  
Es la casa de Ami, ella abre la puerta...  
  
Ami: ¿Eh?  
  
Es Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Dejaste esto en mi casa...   
  
Ami:... Es cierto... gracias por traer mis cosas...  
  
Usagi: Bueno... ya habrá oportunidad para hacer el trabajo juntas, aún tenemos tiempo... Nos vemos mañana...  
  
Usagi esta a punto de irse...  
  
Ami: Gracias... Usagi...  
  
Usagi se detiene...  
  
Usagi: Gracias a ti...  
  
Ami: ¿Por qué?  
  
Usagi: Por llamarme Usagi... ¿Yo también te puedo llamar Ami?  
  
Ami: Puedes llamarme... Ami-chan...  
  
...  
  
Después de un rato... Usagi estaba a punto de entrar a su casa...  
  
Luna: ¡Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi: ¿Luna?  
  
En la habitación de Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Luna: Es tu nueva arma...  
  
Luna le da un cetro rosa a Usagi...  
  
Luna: Se llama "Cetro Lunar"... lo utilizaras para derrotar a las Sailor Senshi que faltan...  
  
Usagi: Luna... pero si ellas son Sailor Senshi... ¿Por qué debo derrotarlas?  
  
Luna: Porque ellas son el enemigo... debes destruirlas... ellas, alguna vez fueron nuestras aliadas, pero ahora están totalmente corroídas por la oscuridad, debes derrotar a Dark Mercury luego a las demás que faltan...  
  
Usagi: Pero...  
  
Luna: El ataque de este cetro se llama "Moon Twilight Flash"  
  
Y en algún lugar cerca de allí... un hombre con unas maletas se esta mudando a un departamento...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo episodio...  
  
Usagi: No puedo simplemente... matarla...  
  
Ami: ¡Ya dejemos este tonto juego, Sailor Moon!  
  
Dark Mercury: ¿Mi pasado?  
  
Voz: Tonta Sailor Mercury... 


	4. Capítulo 3: Amistad contra Deber

Amistad contra Deber: La Confusión de Dark Mercury  
(Cáp. 3)  
  
Usagi: ¿Moon Twilight Flash? ¿Y qué hace ese ataque?  
  
Luna: Emite un rayo de luz muy brillante y aniquila al enemigo... yo quiero...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué?  
  
Luna: Quiero que lo utilices contra Sailor Mercury...  
  
Usagi: ¡¡¡¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Luna: Usagi-chan... es la única manera de eliminar a Sailor Mercury, ella es muy poderosa...  
  
Usagi: No puedo, Luna... no puedo, simplemente... matarla...  
  
Luna: ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Es tu deber como Sailor Senshi!  
  
Usagi: ¡Ella también es una Sailor Senshi! ¿O no?  
  
Luna se voltea...  
  
Luna: Debo corregirte... ella era una senshi...  
  
Usagi: ¿Era?  
  
Luna: Creo que no me queda otra solución que decírtelo...  
  
Luna: Ellas antiguamente, eran unas Sailor Senshi, igual que tú... Tú y ellas formaban el legendario equipo de las Sailor Senshi, que luchaban por el amor y la justicia... pero en algún momento... en algún lugar... ellas perdieron algo muy importante en su vida...  
  
Usagi: ¿Algo muy importante? ¿Qué?  
  
Luna: La confianza en ellas mismas... en ese instante fue cuando su corazón fue cediendo a la oscuridad de sus propias almas y se convirtieron en... traidoras...  
  
Usagi: ¿Traidoras?  
  
... ¿Por qué simplemente no volvemos a ser las Sailors Senshis, que luchan por el amor y la justicia?...  
  
Usagi (pensando): Estas extrañas palabras, están en mi mente... que pasa... que debo hacer...  
  
Luna: Por favor, Usagi-chan... no creas que es fácil para mí... pero... ayúdame...  
  
Las palabras de Luna retumban en el corazón de Usagi... pero no solo es la voz de Luna... son otras voces, desconocidas para Usagi...  
  
Usagi toma el Cetro Lunar...  
  
Usagi: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo... debo ayudar a todos...  
  
Luna: Gracias... Sailor Moon...  
  
... Mientras tanto, en casa de Ami...  
  
Ami: Pero que fue lo que hice... ¿Por qué no la mate?  
  
Ami recuerda los ojos de Sailor Moon...  
  
Ami: Sus ojos... sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor...  
  
Ami se mira en un espejo...  
  
Ami: Igual que los míos...  
  
Ami toca su reflejo en el espejo... y empieza a recordar...  
  
"Desde que tengo memoria... siempre es lo mismo..."  
  
... Que niña para más inteligente, lo mejor sería promoverla de grado...  
  
... ¡Un coeficiente de 300! Eres un genio en todo el sentido de la palabra...  
  
... Otra calificación perfecta, bien hecho Mizuno-san...  
  
...Otro concurso de Matemática ganado... Mizuno-san, eres increíble, le ganaste a chicos de preparatoria y tú solo estás empezando la secundaría...  
  
"Pero, la vida nunca es color rosa..."  
  
... Pero ella es muy fría...  
  
... Es una chica muy distante...  
  
... Todos dicen que no tiene ningún amigo...  
  
... Ella solo se dedica a estudiar...  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito en este mundo?"  
  
Ami como una niña pequeña esta sola y a su alrededor hay cuerpos de niños y de una maestra a las cuales le han quitado la energía...  
  
Luego se ve la misma escena pero con Ami ya con uniforme de secundaría...  
  
En ese instante Ami recuerda unas palabras... las mismas que escucho al nacer en este mundo...  
  
"Debes reunir la mayor cantidad de energía... y destruir a todo aquel que se atraviese en tu camino"  
  
Pero... una voz hace que Ami salga de sus propios pensamientos... una extraña sombra aparece en vez del reflejo de Ami...  
  
Dark Guardian: Debes efectuar tu próximo plan ahora... recuerda... no se te perdonarán más incompetencias...  
  
Ami: Le prometo que no habrá más incompetencias...  
  
Y en un lugar extraño... la guarida del enemigo...  
  
Voz: Amo... yo creo que ya no debe confiar más en esa incompetente... yo podría...  
  
Dark Guardian: Cálmate... espera, que te aseguro que pronto llegará tu turno de actuar...  
  
Dark Guardian: Además, recuerda que yo tengo mis propios planes...  
  
Al día siguiente, en la escuela, a la hora de receso...  
  
En un salón solitario de la escuela... Ami estaba almorzando, pero...  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan...  
  
Ami: Usagi... ¿Y tus amigas?  
  
Usagi: Ah... Luna y Naru-chan están ultimando los detalles para su trabajo... ... pero el trabajo es de ellas dos y me aburrí... además, quería saber si hoy podríamos comenzar el trabajo...  
  
Ami: El trabajo...  
  
Ami se levanta...  
  
Ami: Quizás sea mejor que... que, tú te alejes de...  
  
Usagi: ¿Este lugar luce muy solo? ¿No?   
  
Ami: ¿Ah?  
  
Usagi se levanta...  
  
Usagi: No te preocupes... si hoy no estás dispuesta a hacer el trabajo... esperare hasta...  
  
Ami: ¡No lo entiendes!  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan...  
  
Ami: ¡Te digo que es mejor que te alejes de mí! ¡Vete!  
  
Dos lágrimas caen al suelo... los ojos de Ami están abiertos de la impresión... esta llorando...  
  
Usagi: El sufrir y el tener sentimientos... significa que tienes un corazón que siente y vive... yo nunca te dejare... Ami-chan...  
  
Usagi se acerca a Ami que todavía esta de espaldas...  
  
Usagi pone su mano en los hombros de Ami...  
  
Usagi: Yo nunca te dejare... porque tú eres mi amiga...  
  
Ami se impresiona al escuchar estás palabras...  
  
Ami (pensando): Mi amiga... ella es mi amiga... nunca nadie me había dicho eso...  
  
Pero una voz retumba en el corazón de Ami, y una sombra que ya antes ella había visto...  
  
"... Sailor Mercury... Sailor Mercury..."  
  
Ami (pensando): No... no... eso no... no de nuevo... ya no quiero... ¡No quiero sufrir más!!!  
  
Ami: ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! ¡Ya dejemos este tonto juego, Sailor Moon!!!  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh?  
  
Ami: ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Siempre trataste de engañarme, porque al final ibas a destruirme! ¿No?  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan...  
  
Ami: ¡NO te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Sabes que ese no es mi nombre!  
  
Usagi: Pero...  
  
Ami: ¡Dark Mercury Crystal Power! ¡Make up!  
  
Ami se transforma en Dark Mercury...  
  
Mientras tanto... un hombre desde la azotea de un edificio, al parecer esta tomando una taza de té... mientras tanto energía oscura aparece en sus manos... y luego un youma ataca la ciudad...  
  
Usagi: ¡Qué piensas hacer!  
  
Dark Mercury: Tengo la solución perfecta... no te preocupes Usagi... no solo tú morirás... TODOS MORIREMOS JUNTOS...  
  
Dark Mercury desaparece...  
  
Usagi: ¡Ami-chan!  
  
En ese instante llega Luna...  
  
Luna: ¡Usagi-chan! ¡Un youma esta atacando la ciudad!  
  
Usagi: ¡Eternal Sailor Moon!!! ¡Make up!  
  
En al ciudad todo era un caos... y en la Torre de Tokio... Dark Mercury...  
  
Dark Mercury: Cumpliré mi misión... le daré toda la energía de esta ciudad a mi amo... y luego... por fin podré ser libre...  
  
Luna: ¡Cuidado Sailor Moon!!!  
  
El youma casi atrapa a Sailor Moon...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Es muy rápido!  
  
Luna: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
El youma atrapó a Luna...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡No te atrevas!  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Moon Tiara! ¡Action!  
  
Con la tiara, Sailor Moon corta el brazo del youma y libera a Luna, aunque este ya le había quitado energía...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Luna!  
  
Luna: Hazlo... Sailor Moon... usa... usa el arma que te di...  
  
El Cetro Lunar aparecen las manos de Sailor Moon...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡¡¡Moon Twilight Flash!!!  
  
Un rayo de luz rosa, destruye al youma...  
  
Sailor Moon: Lo logre... ¡Luna! ¡Estás bien!  
  
Luna: Solo me quitó un poco de energía... estaré bien...  
  
Sin embargo las personas no dejaban de hacer rendidas...  
  
Luna: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Sailor Moon: Es Ami...  
  
Desde la Torre de Tokio...  
  
Dark Mercury: ¡¡¡¡Dark Mercury Power!!!  
  
Dark Mercury: Más energía... más energía...  
  
La energía se esta concentrando en una esfera negra frente a Dark Mercury...  
  
En ese instante Sailor Moon y Luna llegan...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Ami-chan!  
  
Luna: Oh no... si sigue así, su cuerpo no podrá soportar tanta cantidad de energía...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Ami-chan!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Moon cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar...  
  
Sailor Moon: Porque... porque... porque yo nunca puedo hacer nada...  
  
El cetro Lunar empieza a brillar...  
  
Sailor Moon se levanta de repente con el Cetro Lunar en sus manos... apunta hacía Dark Mercury...  
  
Luna: ¡Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Moon: No... esta vez... yo no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada...  
  
El Cetro Lunar empieza a brillar con más fuerza...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Moon Healing Escalation!!!  
  
Una cálida luz rosada invade el lugar... incluyendo a Dark Mercury...  
  
Sailor Moon: Por favor... recuerda... recuerda quien eres...  
  
Dark Mercury: ¿Mi pasado?... ¿Recordar mi pasado?  
  
Esa luz rosa, enceguece los ojos de Dark Mercury...  
  
"Mi pasado... es que acaso, yo tengo un pasado..."  
  
Dark Mercury empieza a recordar... en un tiempo muy lejano... más lejano que el tiempo...  
  
... "Sailor Mercury... Sailor Mercury"...  
  
Es la misma voz que siempre escucha Ami... pero esta vez...  
  
Se ve a Sailor Mercury en una verde pradera leyendo un libro...  
  
Voz: Sailor Mercury...  
  
Solo se ve una sombra...  
  
Sailor Mercury: Alteza...  
  
Voz: Sabes Sailor Mercury... yo siempre he admirado tu manera de ser...  
  
Sailor Mercury: ¿Es que acaso me admiras por que soy un genio?  
  
Voz: No... te admiro por que eres la persona más buena y pura de sentimientos que he conocido... admiro tu sencillez...  
  
Se ve el contorno de esa mujer... ella voltea y...  
  
Voz: Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas... Ami-chan...  
  
Sailor Mercury llora...  
  
Una explosión de una luz celeste llena el lugar...  
  
Y de ella sale una figura...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¿Quién es?  
  
Luna: Es imposible...  
  
Por fin, la figura que sale es la de Sailor Mercury...  
  
Sailor Moon: Por fin... Sailor Mercury... has regresado...  
  
Sailor Mercury: Gracias... Usagi-chan...   
  
Y en ese mismo balcón, ese mismo hombre...  
  
Dark Guardian: Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría...  
  
Voz: ES típico, ella siempre fue una incompetente... Tonta Sailor Mercury...  
  
Dark Guardian: Pues bien, ya tienes lo que querías ¿no?  
  
Voz: Claro que sí, amo... no se preocupe... Yo, Dark Mars, cumpliré mi misión...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo capítulo...  
  
Ami: Extrañas desapariciones en el Templo Hikawa...  
  
Naru: Dicen que esa sacerdotisa puede adivinar lo que sea...  
  
Luna: Esa mujer... es peligrosa...  
  
Bueno, espero que les guste este episodio, nuevamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que enviaron rewiews, me encanta saber su opinión... y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan enviando rewiews para saber que tal va la historia...  
  
Saku15 


	5. Capítulo 4: La Llama de la venganza

La Llama de la Venganza: Una Misteriosa Sacerdotisa  
(Cáp. 4)  
  
...  
  
Sailor Mercury: Gracias... Usagi-chan...   
  
Sailor Moon: ... ¡Ami-chan! ¡Estás bien!  
  
Luna: ¡Cuidado, Sailor Mercury!  
  
Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury esquivan un extraño ataque de fuego...  
  
Luna: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Una sombra desaparece sin dejar rastro...  
  
Después de unos instantes... en casa de Ami...  
  
Luna: Esto es un milagro... pero Ami, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?  
  
Ami: Lo que me hizo cambiar... lo que pasa es que vi a alguien en mis memorias... no sé quien es, ni que signifique en mi pasado... lo único que sé, es que esa persona me quiere por lo que soy... por eso, es que no descansaré hasta encontrarla...  
  
Luna: Pero... ¿A quién viste?  
  
Ami: Solo recuerdo que me dirigía a ella como "Alteza"  
  
Luna (pensando): No puede ser... ella ha recordado... Princesa...  
  
Usagi: ¡El té ya esta listo!  
  
Usagi viene con una bandeja de té y galletas...  
  
Usagi: Sírvanse...   
  
Ami: ¿Tú hiciste esto?  
  
Usagi: Aunque me costó mucho aprender... pues por fin aprendí a cocinar...   
  
Usagi se sienta...  
  
Usagi: Por cierto, Ami-chan, ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
  
Ami: Mis padres... (Baja la cabeza) Yo no tengo... yo no tengo padres...  
  
Usagi: ¡Qué!  
  
Ami: Lo único que recuerdo de mi origen es una voz dándome ordenes de recolectar la mayor cantidad de energía y de destruir a todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino... y eso es lo que he hecho desde mi nacimiento en este lugar...  
  
Usagi: Entiendo... lamento haber hecho esa pregunta...  
  
Ami: No importa... deberás... por cierto, Usagi-chan, te ves muy diferente cuando eres Sailor Moon...  
  
Usagi: ¿Ah? °°  
  
Ami: ¿Por qué cuando eres Sailor Moon te peinas de una manera y cuando eres Usagi de otra?  
  
Usagi: ¿Te refieres a los odangos? NO sé porque tengo esa tonta apariencia... ¬¬  
  
Ami: Yo creo que te ves muy bonita con ellos, van contigo...  
  
Luna: Yo se lo he dicho desde que la conocí... UU  
  
Usagi: Y te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Luna... Yo ODIO los odangos... los detesto...  
  
Luna: ¿Por qué?  
  
Usagi: No me gustan... cuando me pongo odangos tengo la impresión de ser una niña tonta e inútil... es lo que más detesto...  
  
Luna y Ami se quedan sorprendidas por la reacción de Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Lo siento... lamento haber reaccionado así...  
  
Mientras tanto... en un lugar a la periferia de la ciudad...  
  
CARTEL: Templo Hikawa...  
  
Muchos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas yacen en el suelo... todos ellos tienen un pergamino negro en la frente...  
  
La figura de una mujer esta en el medio de los cuerpos, tiene un largo pelo negro y ojos muy profundos...  
  
Voz: Este lugar servirá muy bien...  
  
Y así, ya ha pasado una semana desde que Ami dejo de ser Dark Mercury y paso a convertirse en Sailor Mercury... pero las batallas continúan... las chicas siguen luchando...  
  
Luna: ¡Sweet Moon Light!  
  
Sailor Mercury: ¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡¡¡Moon Twilight Flash!!!  
  
El youma cae derrotado... pero, hasta ahora, ni pistas de aquella misteriosa sombra que apareció hace un tiempo...  
  
Ya en la escuela, al día siguiente...  
  
TITULAR DEL PERÍODICO: EXTRAÑAS HEROÍNAS DE LAS NOCHES VUELVEN A APARECER, MIENTRAS TANTO, LAS APARICIONES DE MONSTRUOS QUITAENERGÍA CONTINUAN...  
  
Usagi: ¿La gente cree estas cosas? --´´  
  
Luna: Pues al menos, creo que el público respetable no... además este es un diario sensacionalista...  
  
Ami: Deberían ocupar sus páginas en otras cosas más importantes... no en esas tonterías... ¬¬´´  
  
Pero...  
  
Luna (pensando): Si esto sigue así... pronto nos van a descubrir... UoU  
  
Ami (pensando): ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta que era un periodista!!! Pero claro, el gorrito y la cámara lo delataban... Ay... me siento como la vez que conteste mal la última pregunta del examen por no saber la MALDITA formula de Heron ×× ... la única vez que no saque un puntaje perfecto... TT  
  
En el periódico... Y HE AQUÍ UNA DESCRIPCIÓN Y UN DIBUJO DE LA HEROÍNA A LA QUE ALGUNOS SIGNAN CON EL NOMBRE DE SAILOR MOON...  
  
Usagi (pensando): ¡¡¡Voy a matar a ese que me dibujo con esos horribles odangos!!! °O° ¤¤...  
  
Naru: Es que no me pude resistir a la tentación de comprarlo... lo que pasa es que yo si creo en la existencia de Sailor Moon...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh?  
  
Naru: ¿Recuerdan la vez que les conté que yo y mucha gente aparecimos de repente en el centro comercial? Yo sé que alguien nos tuvo que haber salvado, estoy segura que fue ella... debe ser alguien maravilloso... una especie de princesa de cuento de hadas...  
  
Usagi: ¿Princesa?  
  
... Una Princesa de cuento de hadas... una misteriosa princesa de un misterioso reino... Princesa, Princesa... ¿Quién será esa Princesa que estamos buscando?  
  
Luna: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Naru: Oh, es un anuncio de la nueva sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa...  
  
Ami (leyendo): Vengan hoy, al gran evento de adivinación por la nueva sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa: Rei Hino... ella, con el misterioso poder de su flama sagrada y sus cuervos Fobos y Deimos te responderán cualquier pregunta que desees...  
  
Naru: Dicen que esa sacerdotisa puede adivinar lo que sea... además ha hecho que las personas que se quieren convertir en sus ayudantes se incrementen de una manera asombrosa...  
  
Ami: Así que... Rei Hino...  
  
Usagi: Rei... Rei Hino...  
  
Una voz dentro de Usagi...  
  
Rei-chan... Rei-chan...  
  
Se ve en el anuncio una foto de la sacerdotisa...  
  
Ya fuera de la escuela...  
  
Luna: Esa sacerdotisa... me parece sospechosa...  
  
Ami: ¿Tú crees?, Luna, en este lugar hay muchas charlatanes como ella... mujeres que dicen leerte la suerte y te dicen que tu destino ya esta escrito... todo eso es una tontería...  
  
Usagi: Pero, me gustaría echar un vistazo... quiero ir...  
  
Ami: Pero...  
  
Luna: Esta bien... pero antes... necesito que me presten un momento sus broches y pluma de transformación...  
  
Usagi y Ami le dan su broche y pluma respectivamente...  
  
Luna las toma y luego el signo de Luna creciente en su frente empieza a brillar...  
  
Luego Luna les devuelve el broche y la pluma...  
  
Ami: ¿Eh?  
  
Luna: Me da miedo que nos pueda pasar lo mismo que hace unas noches, sería muy peligroso si alguien se llega a enterar de nuestras verdaderas identidades... así que les he dado el poder de transformarse en quienes quieran... solo tienen que decir: "Moon Power y Mercury Power... Make up in..."  
  
Luna: Quiero que utilicemos esto a partir de ahora...  
  
Usagi: Esta bien... ¡Moon Power!  
  
Ami: ¡Mercury Power!  
  
Luna: ¡Moon Sweet Power!  
  
Las tres: ¡Make up in...! ¡Otras estudiantes de secundaria!  
  
Una luz brillante las envuelve y luego...  
  
Las tres han tomado apariencias distintas... Luna ha cambiado su color de pelo por marrón y lo tiene corto, Ami ha cambiado su color de pelo por negro y su cabello ahora es largo y sujetado en una coleta y Usagi... bueno, ella sigue con su mismo color de cabello, solo que ahora lleva el uniforme de otra escuela y... tiene odangos...  
  
Usagi: ¡Nooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Luna (mirándose en un espejo): Creo que me veo muy bien así...  
  
Ami (avergonzada): Nunca pensé verme de negro...  
  
Usagi: ¡Por qué me castigan de esa manera!!! TT ¡Ya les he dicho que odio los odangos!!!! TT  
  
Las tres van hacía el templo Hikawa...  
  
Ami: Vaya hay una gran cola para entrar...  
  
Luna: Hay algo extraño... se siente una poderosa energía dentro del templo...  
  
Usagi: Un momento... la gente entra... pero no sale...  
  
Ami y Luna: ¿Qué?  
  
Usagi, Ami y Luna llegan a entrar al Templo sin hacer cola... pero el templo es tan grande que...  
  
Usagi: Creo que nos perdimos...  
  
Ami: ¬¬ Esta es la cuarta vez que estamos en este lugar...  
  
Luna: Debemos encontrar el cuarto de esa sacerdotisa...  
  
Usagi: Muy bien, hay que dividirnos...  
  
Las tres: ¡Si!  
  
Al rato, Usagi llega a un extraño cuarto, y ve de frente una flama muy extraña...  
  
Voz: ¿Quieres saber tu futuro?  
  
Usagi (se voltea): ¿Eh?... tú eres... la sacerdotisa...  
  
Voz: Yo soy la sacerdotisa de este Templo, mi nombre es Rei Hino...  
  
Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros azabache y largos sale de detrás de la flama... sus ojos son negros como la noche y misteriosos como ninguno...  
  
De pronto las dos se llegan a ver cara a cara...  
  
Rei: Siéntate...  
  
Se escucha el sonido de un cuervo...  
  
Usagi se siente frente a Rei y ella saca unas cartas...  
  
Rei: Divide las cartas en tres...  
  
Usagi lo hace...  
  
Rei: Escoge un orden...  
  
Usagi: Esta primero, luego esta segunda y esta al final...  
  
Rei: Bien...  
  
Ella voltea el primer grupo de cartas...  
  
Rei: Tu pasado esta lleno de lagunas, de espacios sin resolver... de grandes misterios, pero todos ellos relacionados con una persona muy especial para ti...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh?  
  
Rei: Tu presente sin embargo esta lleno de nuevas experiencias que te ayudan a cambiar la manera de ver las cosas... pero esa persona del pasado, volverá a verte, los dos están destinados a encontrarse y a cambiarse mutuamente las vidas...  
  
Luego Rei voltea el último grupo de cartas, pero todas estás son negras... a excepción de la última que falta por voltear...  
  
Rei: Y tu futuro... tu futuro es (Voltea la carta y se la muestra a Usagi)... ¡La Muerte!  
  
Usagi se levanta...  
  
Usagi: ¡Qué!  
  
Rei: ¡Dame tu energía!  
  
Rei toma del cuello a Usagi...  
  
Usagi: No... no...  
  
Rei: Esta energía es... es especial... ¿Quién diablos eres?  
  
Una extraña luz rosa inunda el lugar...  
  
De pronto una escena del pasado de Rei... ella aún es una estudiante de primaria... "Ella es muy extraña... me asusta" "Todo lo que ella dice... siempre se cumple" "Y cada vez que ella se queda sola en la escuela, algo pasa" "Ella es mala, parece un monstruo encerrado en un cuerpo de niña" Rei voltea y escucha esto... mira a esas niñas con odio... Luego se le ve alrededor de muchos cuerpos de niños y toma el de esa niña en especial... "¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! ¡Dime, quien es el monstruo!" Unas lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Rei... pero ella escucha una voz... Sailor Mars... Eres tan especial... ... Rei: ¡Quién eres! ¡Quién eres! Rei deja el cuerpo de Usagi... pero alguien abre la puerta de repente... Ami: ¡Usagi-chan! Rei voltea y las dos se ven acara a cara... Rei: Sailor Mercury... Ami: Dark Mars... Luna: No puede ser... otra senshi... Rei: ¡Dark Mars Power! ¡Make up! Rei se transforma en una Sailor Senshi, pero al igual que Mercury, ella tiene en su uniforme líneas negras y además, su tiara tiene espinas negras entrelazadas y su cristal rojo en medio...  
  
Dark Mars: Mi nombre es Dark Mars... es un gusto volver a verte tonta Sailor Mercury...  
  
Luna: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa mujer...es peligrosa!  
  
Ami: ¡Mercury Power! ¡Make up!  
  
Ami se transforma en Sailor Mercury...  
  
Sailor Mercury: ¡Rápido Luna, llevate a Usagi!  
  
Luna se lleva cargada a Usagi...  
  
Dark Mars: ¡No te la llevarás!  
  
Sailor Mercury se interpone...  
  
Sailor Mercury: Primero tendrás que matarme...  
  
Dark Mars: Sabes que lo haré con gusto...  
  
Dark Mars: ¡Dark Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Una flecha de fuego sale de esta técnica...  
  
Sailor Mercury: ¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Los dos ataques son iguales de poderosos al principio pero...  
  
Dark Mars: Siempre he dicho que eres una tonta, Sailor Mercury...  
  
Dark Mars incrementa su energía y derrota a Sailor Mercury...  
  
Sailor Mercury esta en el suelo...  
  
Dark Mars: Así que ahora has vuelto a ser la pobre Sailor Senshi de antes... ¿no? Débil... y engreída, es lo único que eres...  
  
Sailor Mercury: ¿Y es que alguna tú también no fuiste así? Sailor Mars...  
  
Dark Mars le lanza una cachetada a Mercury...  
  
Dark Mars: Nunca repitas ese nombre estupido en mi presencia... ahora morirás...  
  
Voz: ¡No lo harás!  
  
Dark Mars: ¿Quién?  
  
Voz: ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi, que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Te castigare... en el nombre de la Luna...  
  
Dark Mars: Sailor Moon... ¡Fobos! ¡Deimos!  
  
Dos cuervos aparecen y se transforman en youmas... en forma de mujeres de cabellos negros...  
  
Las dos se toman de las manos y de un rayo oscuro nace un youma... tiene forma de una carta de tarot, es "El Emperador"  
  
Youma: ¡Ataque real!  
  
El youma agita su cetro y todo se vuelve oscuro...  
  
Youma: Tu futuro es oscuro...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡No me importa que mi futuro sea oscuro... mientras yo tenga la luz para aclararlo!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Moon Twilight Flash!  
  
Sailor Moon derrota al youma...  
  
Dark Mars: No puede ser...  
  
Luna: ¡Y hay algo más!  
  
Luna apunta hacía un recipiente en un estante...  
  
Luna: ¡Moon Sweet Light!  
  
Destruye el recipiente...  
  
Dark Mars: ¡Noooooooo!!!! La energía reunida se dispersa y regresa a cada cuerpo...  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Sailor Mars! ¡Debes volver!  
  
Sailor Moon: ¡Moon Healing Escalation!  
  
Una Hermosa luz rosa cubre el lugar...  
  
Dark Mars: No me derrotaras con ese mismo truco tonto dos veces... me vengaré... Sailor Moon...  
  
Dark Mars desaparece...  
  
Luna: ¡Rápido! ¡La gente volverá a la normalidad pronto! ¡Debemos irnos!  
  
Al rato...  
  
Ami: La recuerdo... ella también estaba conmigo en ese extraño lugar... Pero jamás había visto su rostro... no recuerdo algunas cosas, lo siento...  
  
Luna: No hay problema, ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es irnos a descansar...  
  
Usagi: Es cierto... esto de ser Sailor Moon es muy cansado (bostezo)  
  
Ami: Vaya, hasta que por fin...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué?  
  
Ami: Hasta que por fin, estas dejando de ser la Srta. Perfección...  
  
Usagi: ¿Eh? °°  
  
Luna: Pronto la veremos con odangos... ¬¬¨¨  
  
Usagi: ¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Al rato...  
  
Usagi: Esa Luna... yo con odangos, eso es ridículo...  
  
De pronto choca con alguien...  
  
Usagi: Lo siento...  
  
Chico: ¡Fíjate por donde andas, tonta!  
  
Usagi: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Usagi ve al chico que le dice eso... es un chico alto, con cabellos negros y con ojos azules...  
  
Usagi: Que tiene hoy la gente...  
  
Usagi se va... pero ese chico... se para frente a un edificio... y luego entra en un departamento...  
  
Dark Guardian: ¿Y tú eres la que decía que Dark Mercury era una incompetente? Al menos ella traía energía... ¡Tú la perdiste!  
  
Dark Mars: Lo siento, amo... le juro que derrotare a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Mercury...  
  
Dark Mars estaba yéndose...  
  
Dark Guardian: ¡Espera!  
  
Dark Mars: Sí, amo...  
  
Dark Guardian: Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Sailor Mercury, pero con Sailor Moon... yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver... ahora, puedes irte...  
  
Dark Mars: Si...  
  
Al día siguiente, Ami estaba yendo a la escuela... pero, algo en el puesto de periódicos la distrae...  
  
Ami: Extrañas desapariciones en el templo Hikawa...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En el próximo capítulo:  
  
Prof. Harina: Competiremos contra la T-A Private Girls School...  
  
Ami: No puede ser...  
  
Usagi: ¿Qué?  
  
Dark Mars: ¡¡¡Mi soledad no es obstáculo para mis planes!!!  
  
... "Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, alteza"  
  
Bueno, ¿Qué les parece este episodio? Espero sus respuestas en los rewiews, y gracias por los que mandaron por el capítulo 3, seguiré dando mi mejor en los próximos capítulos... Gracias por su apoyo!!! Y sigan mandando rewiews!!!   
  
Saku15 


	6. Capítulo 5: Una Competencia por Vida

**Una Competencia por Vida**

**(Cáp. 5)**

**Ami:** Extrañas desapariciones en el templo Hikawa...

Ami estaba leyendo el periódico...

**Ami:** Señor, por favor, uno...

Ya al rato en la azotea de la escuela...

**Luna:** Así que no se rinde...

**Usagi:** ¿Por qué?

**Ami:** Creo que se volvió personal...

**Luna:** Lo que me parece raro es que no haya respondido al ataque de Sailor Moon... ¿Por qué?

**Ami:** Yo creo que es algo emocional...

**Usagi: **¿Emocional?

**Ami:** Yo recuerdo, que cuando recibí ese ataque; mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, me sentía confundida... y sola... por eso, es que las cosas resultaron...

El timbre suena...

**Luna:** Bueno... creo que el descanso ya se acabo... mejor vamos al salón...

**Usagi:** Toca Inglés... ¿No?

...

**Srta. Haruna:** Bien chicos, hoy les tengo una sorpresa... por favor, pasen...

Ingresan al salón unas chicas, con un uniforme plomo...

**Naru:** ¡Esas son las chicas de la T-A Private Girls School!

**Luna:** Private ¿Qué?

**Usagi:** He escuchado ese nombre, es un colegio muy exclusivo, solo de señoritas... y creéme que la pensión es desvergonzadamente exorbitante... ¬¬

Pero, algo llama la atención de Usagi, Luna y Ami... porque la última chica de la fila...

**Usagi:** Rei... Rei Hino...

**Naru:** Es la sacerdotisa del templo...

**Srta. Haruna:** A continuación la delegada de la T-A Private Girls School, les va a dirigir unas palabras. Srta. Rei Hino, por favor...

**Rei:** Gracias... Ante todo reciban el saludo de nuestra querida escuela... por la celebración de nuestro 50° aniversario nuestra escuela, esta organizando una serie de eventos deportivos y académicos de integración entre las escuelas de nuestra comunidad...

**Usagi (A Ami en voz baja):** Tú la ves así y ni te imaginas de lo que es capaz...

**Rei:** ... Ahora, la T-A Private Girls School tiene el agrado de invitar a las Srtas. Tsukino Usagi y Mizuno Ami a las competencias académicas y deportivas que se llevarán a cabo en nuestra escuela; mañana mismo...

**Srta. Haruna:** ¡Esto es genial! Usagi, Ami, levántense por favor...

**Rei:** ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Usagi y Ami se miran entre si con rostros de sorpresa por el cambio de Rei...

**Usagi y Ami:** Bueno...

**Rei:** ¡Eso es excelente! Gracias por venir... Srta. Gracias por su tiempo... ahora nos retiramos...

**Srta. Haruna:** Claro, al contrario, gracias por la invitación...

**Chico (en voz baja):** Claro... ahora la Srta. Perfección y la Srta. Calculadora Humana irán a representar a nuestra escuela...

**Chica (en voz baja):** Pero de que te sombras... ellas dos son las mejores estudiantes de la escuela... al menos de nuestra edad... era lógico que ellas dos fueran las escogidas, no sé tú, pero yo pienso que son un par de presumidas y vanidosas...

Todo esto es escuchado por Usagi, y ella baja la cabeza...

Ya a la salida...

**Ami:** Bueno... me voy a mi casa, voy a prepararme para ese examen...

**Luna: **Y yo voy a tratar de seguir investigando sobre Rei Hino...

**Usagi:** Bueno... yo también voy a casa...

Usagi ya en su habitación... se sienta frente a un espejo, se quita la bincha que le sujeta el pelo...

**Usagi: **Yo... ¿con odangos? (se levanta el pelo) Puede ser... quizás si hago el intento...

Toma dos coletas y su peine y luego de que se peina...

**Usagi:** Me parezco más a Sailor Moon... ja, ja, ja, ja... eso es irónico...

Usagi comienza a posar como Sailor Moon...

**Usagi:** ¡Te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

**Usagi:** Con que así me veo...

**Voz:** Usagi...

Usagi voltea asustada...

**Usagi:** ¡Mamá! OO

**Ikuko:** Siempre pensé que odiabas los odangos...

**Usagi:** Eh...

Mama Ikuko pone sus manos en los hombros de su hija y las dos se miran en el espejo...

**Ikuko:** Recuerdo, que siempre que te quería hacer odangos; te molestabas mucho conmigo... gritabas que te veías como una tonta... pero ahora que te veo, yo creo todo lo contrario...

**Usagi:** Mamá...

**Ikuko:** Yo te quiero ver así siempre... muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa... desde hace muchos años no veía así... de pronto tus ojos se han iluminado y es como si estuvieras más viva que nunca...

Usagi se voltea y abraza a su mamá... unas lágrimas caen de su rostro...

**Usagi:** Yo siempre estaré contigo, para ayudarte en lo que pueda... en lo que sea...

**Ikuko:** Yo no quiero eso... ni quiero que me ayudes, ni quiero que seas la estudiante más talentosa de todo el país... yo solo quiero a mi pequeña conejita de la Luna...

Las dos se separan...

**Ikuko:** Bueno... tengo que preparar la merienda para tu papá... esta como loco por la historia de Sailor Moon... por cierto, imitas a la perfección esos movimientos...

**Usagi:** Ah... bueno... esos movimientos... lo que pasa... es que... mira, Naru... Naru me los comentó... ella estuvo en ese incidente del Centro Comercial...

**Ikuko:** Oh, ya veo... bueno, te dejo...

Mama Ikuko cierra la puerta...

**Usagi:** UU eso estuvo cerquisima...

Usagi se mira al espejo... luego ve sus libros en un escritorio... pero, se da la media vuelta y sale de su habitación...

Ya en la calle, un lugar llamado "Crown Game Center"

**Usagi:** Así que un centro de juegos...

Usagi ve por la ventana muchos chicos de su escuela y de su salón... no sabe si entrar o no...

Luego se ve por el vidrio...

**Usagi:** Yo creo que así estoy irreconocible.. ï

Usagi entra... un amable muchacho la atiende...

**Chico:** ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

**Usagi:** ¿Ah?

Algunos chicos que reconocieron la voz de Usagi voltearon...

**Usagi (tose):** No... (Fingiendo la voz) quería saber que juego me recomiendas...

**Chico:** ¿Recomendar? Bueno... este juego me recién me llegó... se llama Sailor Aventure... un poco extraño, casi nadie lo ha podido jugar...

**Usagi:** Bueno...

**Chico:** Puedes llamarme Motoki...

**Usagi:** Bueno... Motoki-kun... ¿De que se trata este juego?

Motoki le iba dando instrucciones a Usagi sobre el juego... al principio, ella no entendía nada... pero poco le fue agarrando el gusto al juego...

**Motoki:** Vaya... eres buena, para ser la primera vez que vienes...

**Usagi:** Siento... siento, como si ya hubiera venido a este lugar...

**Motoki:** tal vez en una vida pasada...

Motoki se va...

**Usagi:** ¿Una vida pasada?

"_Sailor Moon... Eternal Sailor Moon"_

... _Es cierto, yo tengo una vida pasada... la soldado del amor y la justicia, la soldado del misterio... yo soy Eternal Sailor Moon..._

... _Mi misión es buscar a la Princesa que en una vida pasada yo protegí... me preguntó... ¿Cómo será ella?_

Usagi iba de salida cuando... justo a la salida, mejor dicho, justo en la puerta choca con alguien...

**Usagi:** ¡Perdón!

**Chico:** ¡Tonta! Corrección, la misma tonta...

**Usagi:** Eres tú...

Era el mismo chico con el cual ella se choco la última vez... solo que esta vez lleva uniforme... ¡El uniforme de la escuela de Usagi!

**Chico:** NO pues... es que ahora, eres la tonta de los odangos... ¡Odango Atama!

**Usagi:** ¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ¡No tengo porque soportarte!

Usagi se va...

Usagi se va muy molesta... tan molesta que no se percata que se cruza con Rei...

**Chico:** Esa chica esta loca... ¬¬

**Motoki:** Pues, esa es una reacción natural, a nadie le gusta que le digan tonta... Mamoru, debes ser un poco más delicado con las chicas...

**Mamoru:** ¬¬ (Voltea) Rei...

**Rei:** Oh... buenas tardes...

**Motoki:** Hola, como estas...

**Rei:** Mi nombre es Rei Hino... soy amiga de Mamoru...

**Motoki:** Vaya...

**Mamoru:** Pues, nos vamos...

Mamoru se voltea...

**Mamoru:** Por cierto... gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza...

**Motoki:** De nada...

Mamoru y Rei salen del centro de juegos...

**Rei:** ¿Por qué trata a ese tipo de esa manera?

**Mamoru:** Por la misma razón, por la que tú eres la más popular de tu escuela...

**Rei:** NO se preocupe... para mañana... todo esto habrá acabado...

**Mamoru:** Eso espero... aunque aún no me dices lo que sabes...

Los dos se van caminando...

Ya al día siguiente...

LETRERO: Hoy: SEMINARIO ACADEMICO-DEPORTIVO DE INTEGRACIÓN

**Luna:** Están seguras que quieren ir solas...

**Ami:** No te dejarían entrar... será lo último que permitiría Dark Mars...

**Usagi:** No te preocupes... debe abarre alguna manera de comunicarnos...

**Luna:** Creo que tengo la solución... pero tomará algo de tiempo... ¡Nos veremos!

Luna se va...

**Ami y Usagi:** OO'''

Ami y Usagi entraron...

LETRERO: 1RA COMPETENCIA: CONOCIMIENTOS ACADEMICOS GENERALES

**Chica:** Serán divididos en 4 grupos, por favor... vengan por acá...

A Usagi le toco en el grupo 1 y a Ami en el grupo 3... pero a la hora de ir a los salones...

LETRERO: SALON 225: GRUPO 1

**Usagi:** Es una pena que a Ami le haya tocado en otro grupo... UU

**Voz:** Definitivamente hoy me desperté con muy mala suerte...

Usagi mira hacía la carpeta del costado... era ese mismo chico...

**Usagi:** ¡No puede ser! (señalándolo)

Todos se voltearon...

**Mamoru:** Por Dios... deja de hacer tanto escándalo, a ver si puedes... Odango Atama... un momento... ¿Dónde están tus odangos?

**Usagi:** Pues me los quite (sentándose en la carpeta), que esperabas...

**Mamoru:** Odangos... ja, no crees que estás un poco grandecita para eso...

Usagi, mira en el saco del chico su nombre, al igual que Mamoru lo hace con ella...

**Usagi:** Así, que te llamas, Chiba Mamoru...

**Mamoru:** Al menos mi nombre es presentable, no me gustaría andar por la vida con un nombre como el tuyo: "Conejo de la Luna"

**Usagi:** Mira, primero: Mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi y segundo, pues tampoco tu nombre es muy presentable: "Protector"

**Mamoru y Usagi:** ¬¬

**Profesora:** Pasen los exámenes, por favor...

Mientras tanto...

LETRERO: SALON 315: GRUPO 4

**Ami:** Veamos... en que sitio me toca...

**Voz:** Te toca aquí, Mizuno...

Ami voltea... es Rei...

Ami la mira fijamente...

**Rei:** Este es tu sitio, toma asiento, por favor...

Ami se la queda viendo...

Los exámenes empiezan, y las chicas dan su mejor esfuerzo...

Luego al salir... Usagi sale corriendo...

**Usagi:** ¿En que salón estará Ami?

En eso un gato negro se cruza en su camino...

**Usagi:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

El gato la miró... y Usagi se quedo perpleja por un instante, ese gato tenía una media Luna en su frente...

**Usagi:** Yo... yo...

El gato solo se fue corriendo...

**Usagi (pensando):** En algún momento, en algún lugar... yo he visto a ese gato...

**Ami:** Usagi... ¡Usagi-chan!

Usagi voltea...

**Usagi:** Ami-chan...

**Ami:** Esto es una trampa...

**Usagi:** ¿Ah?

**Ami:** Me toco en el salón con Rei... con Dark Mars... aquí hay algo que no me gusta...

Pero detrás de una puerta, alguien esta escuchándolo todo... es una alumna...

En el campo deportivo...

LETRERO: COMPETENCIA DE ATLETISMO

Usagi esta con su uniforme preparada para competir...

Pero Rei también esta en la competencia... el silbato suena y la competencia comienza...

**Ami:** ¡Vamos Usagi-chan!

Ami voltea hacia las graderías del estadio y ve a la misma gata negra que vio Usagi, pero está estaba sentada mirando la competencia...

**Ami:** °° Un gato interesado en atletismo...

Usagi seguía corriendo, llevaba la delantera...

**Rei:** ¡Te venceré!!!

Usagi voltea... Rei, estaba acercándose muy rápido...

**Usagi:** Rei... ¡Esto es una competencia! ¡No me daré por vencida!

Las palabras de Usagi retumbaron en la mente de Rei... los recuerdos todavía están latentes...

"_No me daré por vencida"_

En la mente de Rei se ve de una manera muy borrosa... es Sailor Moon diciendo eso...

**Rei:** Tú eres... tú eres...

Rei se quedo parada en la pista y Usagi gana la carrera...

**Ami:** ¡Usagi-chan!!!!! ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

**Usagi:** ¡Si!!!

Rei mira a lo lejos...

**Rei:** Así que... tú eres... Sailor Moon...

Una chica del colegio se le acerca...

**Chica:** Mi señora...

**Rei:** Lleva esto... ¡Rápido! (le da un papel)

Mientras...

**Ami:** Debemos tener cuidado...

**Mamoru:** Oye, Odango Atama, los resultados del examen ya están publicados...

**Ami:** ¿Ah?

**Usagi:** Tú... (Voltea) Tú de nuevo... ¡No me molestes!

**Mamoru:** Oye conejo, te ves horrible cuando te enojas...

Mamoru se va...

**Mamoru:** ¡Ah! ¡Te quedan mejor los odangos!

**Ami:** ¿Los odangos?

**Usagi:** Estupido... ¡Tonto!

Usagi estaba muy alterada, como nunca...

**Ami:** Mejor vamos a ver los resultados... ''' --

Las dos van a ver los resultados...

**Usagi:** A ver... ¡Vaya!

Ami esta en el primer lugar y Rei y Usagi están empatadas en el segundo lugar...

**Ami:** Ummmm... Primer lugar...

**Usagi:** Felicidades... ¡Ami-chan!

Las dos se abrazan... Rei mira a lo lejos...

**Rei:** Como se sentirá... un abrazo...

Por detrás de ella aparece Mamoru...

**Mamoru:** Que es lo que tanto miras... quedaste en segundo lugar ¿No?

**Rei:** Si, empate con esa niña...

**Mamoru:** ¿Con la de pelo rubio? La que esta con Mercury...

**Rei:** No lo sé... tengo mis sospechas...

**Mamoru:** ¿Sospechas?

**Rei:** Te lo diré pronto, por ahora, no es conveniente que nos vean juntos...

Mamoru se va...

Mientras tanto un aviso por el megáfono...

**Chica:** Por favor, pedimos a todos los estudiantes e invitados que pasen al auditorio para finalizar esta competencia...

**Usagi:** Al auditorio...

**Ami:** Tenemos que ir... no nos queda otra opción...

Usagi y Ami van al auditorio...

**Chica:** Y a continuación, la Srta. Rei Hino nos interpretará una hermosa canción de despedida...

La música comienza... (La canción es Eien no Melody por si acaso)

_A la sombra de la luz del sol_

_En mi corazón, estás_

_Sin decirme que me amas_

_Tú estás aquí en mi corazón_

_Oye, gracias por tu valentía_

_Mira, el nuevo poder ha nacido_

_Cubriéndolo todo, brillando fuertemente_

_Mucho más que el aire y el mar_

_Mis sueños no tienen límites_

_Los he realizado, porque estoy enamorada..._

Todos escuchan fascinados esa canción...

**Usagi:** Esa canción... me trae recuerdos...

**Ami:** Es cierto, a mí también...

Usagi cierra los ojos y ve a un hombre de espaldas con una capa negra y un sombrero...

"_Sailor Moon..."_

**Usagi (abre los ojos):** ¿Eh?

**Ami:** ¡Usagi!

Frente a los ojos de las dos, todas las personas caían en el suelo... las estudiantes de la escuela se transformaron en Youmas...

**Usagi:** ¡Las estudiantes! ¡Eran falsas!

**Ami:** Debemos transformarnos...

**Usagi:** ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Make up!

**Ami:** ¡Mercury Power! ¡Make up!

**Sailor Moon:** Son muchos...

**Sailor Mercury:** Pues a ver... si esto funciona...

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

Los youmas se quedan congelados...

**Sailor Moon:** Debemos derrotarlos...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Tiara!

**Voz:** ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Un gato negro desde el techo...

**Sailor Moon:** Es el mismo gato negro... con el que me crucé...

**Sailor Mercury:** Es el gato que estaba en la competencia de atletismo...

La Luna creciente en la frente de ese gato empieza a brillar...

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Luna?

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Ese gato es Luna?

El gato se empieza a tomar forma humana, y efectivamente... era Luna...

**Luna:** Lo siento, tenía que tomar esta forma para poder entrar aquí...

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Dónde esta Dark Mars?

Luna cierra los ojos...

**Luna:** Hay una presencia maligna, muy fuerte por allá...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Vamos!

Las chicas van corriendo... Llegan hasta un bosque cerca de la escuela...

**Luna:** La energía se hace cada vez más poderosa...

**Voz:** Las estaba esperando... Sailor Senshis...

**Sailor Mercury:** Esa voz es de Dark Mars...

**Luna:** ¡Cuidado Sailor Moon!

Una flecha de fuego iba hacía Sailor Moon... pero alguien se interpone...

Sailor Moon ve aterrorizada esta escena...

**Sailor Moon:**.... ¡Ami-chan! ¡¡¡¡Ami-chaaaaannnnnnn!!!!

Sailor Mercury cae al suelo...

Sailor Moon y Luna van hacía ella...

**Sailor Moon:** Ami-chan... Ami-chan, por favor respondéme... por favor...

Dark Mars veía estupefacta la escena...

**Dark Mars:** Ella... ella se sacrifico por salvarla... no entiendo... Por qué... ¡Explíquenme por qué!!!!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Es que tú jamás te has sacrificado por alguien!

**Dark Mars:** ¿yo? ¿Sacrificarme?... ¡Eso es una tontería!!!!

Pero las imágenes del pasado regresan a Dark Mars...

"_Yo siempre estaré a su lado alteza"_

Dark Mars se agarra la cabeza... yo...

**Sailor Moon (cantando): **Oye, gracias por tu valentía... Mira, el nuevo poder ha nacido... Cubriéndolo todo, brillando fuertemente...

Una luz rosa cubre a Sailor Moon...

**Luna:** Sailor Moon... ese poder... solo...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Healing Escalation!

**Sailor Moon (pensando):** Por favor... por favor, Sailor Mars, recuerda quien eres en realidad...

Mientras Dark Mars...

**Dark Mars:** Esa Luz es muy brillante... y a la vez muy calida, como estar al lado de una fogata... esta llena de amor... ¿Por qué?

**Dark Mars:**... En algún momento... en algún lugar... yo fui feliz... yo tuve amigos, yo tuve abrazos... tuve alguien a quien proteger... ¿A dónde se fue todo eso?

La voz de alguien en la cabeza de Dark Mars...

... _Sailor Mars... Sailor Mars..._

**Dark Mars:** ¡No! ¡¡¡Mi soledad no es obstáculo para mis planes!!! ¡¡¡ No!!!

Dark Mars cierra los ojos fuertemente...

**Dark Mars:** No... no quiero volver a ser Sailor Mars... no quiero sufrir de nuevo... no...

Dark Mars abre los ojos... en sus manos hay lágrimas...

**Luna:** ¡¡¡Sailor Mars o Dark Mars!!! ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Al final sufrirás de todos modos, de nada de vale cambiar tu apariencia, tus poderes, tu nombre... al final tu esencia... tu corazón... siempre será el mismo... ¿O no? ¡¡¡ Esas lágrimas son prueba de lo que digo!!!

**Sailor Moon:** Por favor, Sailor Mars... yo no quiero que sufras... solo quiero que seamos buenas amigas...

**Dark Mars:** Tú... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Dark Mars sonríe... y la luz cega sus ojos...

Su traje cambia al de una Sailor Senshi... y luego que la Luz se ha ido...

**Sailor Mars:** ¿He vuelto?

**Luna:** ¡Sailor Mars!!!

**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Mars... por fin...

**Sailor Mars:** Gracias...

**Sailor Moon:** Rei... que bueno que ya estés a salvo...

Usagi pierde su transformación y se desmaya...

**Todos:** ¡Usagi!

Pero Usagi... en sus propios sueños...

... _¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?..._

Ella ve a un hombre con sombrero... luego una rosa roja que se marchita...

... _Usako..._

... _Tú eres... tú eres... _

Usagi se despierta...

**Usagi:** ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese olor?

**Voz:** Es incienso, para que te relajaras...

**Usagi:** ¿Sailor Mars?

**Rei:** Cuando estoy así puedes llamarme Rei-chan...

**Usagi:** ¿Rei-chan?

**Rei:** Espero que yo también pueda llamarte Usagi-chan...

**Usagi (llorando):** ¡Claro que si!!!

Usagi abraza a Rei...

**Rei (pensando):** Todos los días de mi vida no bastaran para poder agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí... gracias, Sailor Moon...

**Rei:** Por cierto... creo que este templo servirá muy bien de vivienda, además ya hipnotice a los monjes para que crean que soy la hija del máximo sacerdote...

**Usagi:** Pero... crees que este es el lugar más adecuado para vivir...

**Rei:** Si, porque ahora si podré usar mis habilidades de la adivinación para bien...

**Usagi:** Un momento... eso quiere decir que cuando me leíste las cartas...

**Rei:** Todo era cierto... claro, hasta la parte de "te voy a matar"... pero ahora trata de descansar, puedes quedarte un rato más... Ami te acompañara hasta tu casa...

**Usagi:** ¿Y Luna?

**Rei:** Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer...

Luna mientras tanto corría apresurada hasta el Crown Game Center...

Luego entra por una puerta sin que se de cuenta Motoki... en ese cuarto hay una extraña computadora...

**Luna:** Debes venir enseguida, lo más pronto posible, porque he encontrado a la Princesa...

Y en ese extraño departamento...

**Voz:** Yo sabia que esa sentimental de Mars lo echaría a perder todo...

**Dark Guardián:** No lo sé... ya no sé si debo confiar en alguien más...

**Voz:** Mi señor... yo le prometo que no le fallare como esa tonta de Dark Mars...

**Dark Guardián:** Lo mismo dijo ella cuando le encomendé esta misión...

**Voz:** Pero mi señor, hay una diferencia... ella tenía sentimientos... yo, no...

**Dark Guardián:** Esta bien... Dark Júpiter... espero que cumplas con tu misión tan bien como convences a las personas...

**Voz:** Délo por hecho...

Ella desaparece...

**Dark Guardián:** ¡V! ¿Estás lista para tu nueva misión?

En una pantalla...

**Voz 2:** Claro que si... pero...

**Dark Guardián:** No te preocupes... pronto será tu turno de encargarte de esta misión... pero ahora es más importante que hagas eso...

**Voz 2:** Afirmativo, la misión esta en marcha ahora...

CONTINUARA...

En nuestro próximo capítulo...

**Usagi:** ¿Cuál es mi futuro? ¿Que significaron las palabras de Rei-chan?

**Mamoru:** Veo que Odango-atama es muy supersticiosa...

**Srta. Haruna: **Una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Makoto Kino...

**Ami:** ¡Esa chica es más fuerte que los chicos del club de Lucha!

**Luna:** Sus ojos son fríos como el hielo... pero su energía es como la de los relámpagos...

**Voz:** Sailor Moon... esta es tu última lucha...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

**Voz 2:** Mis rosas son negras como la noche... y son las armas perfectas para matarte, Sailor Moon...

Gomen... ¡¡¡Gomen!!! Creo que han sido 2 meses sin actualizar... pero estoy con los exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad encima y ¡TENGO QUE INGRESAR! Pero prometo que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, además que ya me regreso la inspiración...

Por favor espero sus rewiews!!!

Saku15


	7. Capítulo 6: La Venganza del trueno

**La venganza del Trueno**

**(Cáp.6)**

Usagi, Ami y Luna estaban caminando en el receso...

**Usagi:** Es excelente que Rei-chan se haya unido a nosotras...

**Ami:** Y vaya que nos costó trabajo...

**Luna:** Y tu energía... tuviste que usar mucha Usagi, no lo vuelvas a hacer... es muy peligroso...

**Ami:** Es cierto Usagi-chan...

**Usagi:** Pero me he puesto a pensar; solo hemos estado luchando con un misterioso enemigo... pero no sabemos nada de nuestra verdadera misión... ¿Dónde esta esa misteriosa Princesa y el Legendario Cristal de Plata?

**Ami:** Es cierto... Luna, ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Cómo es esa misteriosa princesa, de que manera podemos reconocerla?

**Luna:** Esa respuesta solo esta dentro de ustedes... además, Ami-chan, tú dijiste que habías visto a la princesa cuando volviste a ser una Sailor Senshi ¿O no?

**Ami:** Bueno...

Pero justo en ese momento...

**Naru:** ¡Chicas! ¡Miren, el equipo de kendo esta entrenando en la cancha!

Las cuatro van hacía la cancha deportiva y un grupo de chicos están luchando entre si con espadas de madera...

**Naru:** Son tan guapos... cada uno de ellos... sobre todo Chiba-senpai...

**Usagi:** ¿Chiba-senpai?

**Naru:** Es el líder del equipo, además de ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela... después de ustedes; claro...

**Usagi:** Ummm...

A un lado...

**Luna:** Ami... Ami-chan...

**Ami:** ¿Ah?

**Luna:** ¿Qué significa que un chico sea guapo? ¬¬´´´´

**Ami:** OO Bueno... un chico guapo... es... bueno... ¡Es como un buen problema de Física!!!

**Luna:** °° ¿Cómo?

**Ami:** ¡¡¡¡¡Fácil de conseguir... difícil de resolver; pero no puedes resistirte a la tentación de tratar de resolverlo!!!!

**Luna:** De verdad te divierte hablar tanto de ciencias... ¬¬

**Ami:** ¿Ah?

Mientras...

Usagi al ver bien...

**Naru:** Mira, Usagi-chan, ese chico, el que gano, ese es Chiba-senpai... ¡Dios mío que guapo eres!!!

**Usagi:** Ese chico... ¡Ese chico!!!

Flash back

**Mamoru:** ¡¡¡¡Odango Atama!!!

**Usagi (pensando):** Chiba Mamoru...

Fin de flash back

**Usagi (pensando):** ¡Pero como no se me ocurrió! ¡El apellido, ese molesto chico!! ¡¡¡Si me ve aquí va a pensar que yo soy una de sus admiradoras!!!

**Usagi:** Oh, recordé que tenía algo que hacer... me permiten...

**Naru:** Pero... Usagi-chan... ¿Hice algo malo?

**Ami:** No te preocupes, Naru-chan, ella olvido un libro en el salón y fue a recogerlo, eso es todo...

**Naru:** No lo sé... pero, desde hace un tiempo, noto que esta extraña... no es la misma Usagi de siempre...

Usagi llega corriendo hasta la sombra de un árbol... y se sienta...

**Usagi:** Ah... Que paz...

_Desde hace un tiempo me volví una guerrera de la justicia, llamada Sailor Moon, me encontré con Luna y luego trajimos de vuelta a Sailor Mercury que había sido dominada por el enemigo por muchos años... ahora, también pudimos traer de vuelta a Sailor Mars que también estaba de lado del enemigo... pero esta vez me costo mucho trabajo, sentí que las energías se me iban, además no he podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rei cuando me leyó la suerte..._

_**Rei:** Tu pasado esta lleno de lagunas, de espacios sin resolver... de grandes misterios, pero todos ellos relacionados con una persona muy especial para ti..._

**Usagi:** Una persona especial... no se si creer eso, después de todo, solo son cartas...

**Usagi:** ¿Cuál es mi futuro? ¿Que significaron las palabras de Rei-chan?

**Mamoru:** Veo que Odango-atama es muy supersticiosa...

**Usagi:** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

**Mamoru:** Perdón, pero no es mi culpa que vengas a mi lugar de descanso favorito...

**Usagi:** ¿Disculpa? Pero este árbol no tiene tu nombre escrito, ni dice: "Propiedad de Chiba Mamoru, el chico más presumido e insoportable de la escuela" Además, yo vine primero...

**Mamoru:** ¿A sí?

Mamoru se sienta a su lado...

**Mamoru:** Entonces tendremos que compartir el árbol... juntos los dos... vamos a ver que pasa...

Mamoru se empieza a acercar a Usagi... lo peor es que ella esta estática... pero...

**Usagi:** ¡Qué haces estupido!!! ¡¡¡Tonto!!! ¡¡¡ No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida!!! ¡¡¡Atrevido, Idiota!!!

Usagi se va corriendo...

**Mamoru:** Ay Odango-atama... UU

**Mamoru:** Hasta que por fin llegaste...

**Voz:** Mi señor, mi plan esta a punto de empezar...

**Mamoru:** Pues espero que te vaya mejor que a Mars... ¡Vete ya!

**Voz:** Si mi señor...

**Mamoru:** Que voy a hacer contigo, Sailor Moon...

Mientras tanto Usagi seguía corriendo...

**Usagi (pensando):** Que fue lo que hice... ¿Por qué no me moví cuando se me empezó a acercar? ¡Qué diablos quería!!! Por que no dejo de correr...

Usagi recuerda las palabras de Naru...

... "_**Es uno de los chicos más guapos"**_

**Usagi:** ¿Guapo? ¿Él?...

Usagi empieza a verlo en su mente...

**Usagi:** Bueno... tal vez... ... ... ¡¡¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!!! Mejor entro a clases y me distraigo un poco, y sobre todo, dejo de pensar en tonterías...

Ya en el salón...

**Srta. Haruna: **Por favor chicos, denle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Makoto Kino...

**Naru:** Si es una nueva estudiante... ¿Por qué no tiene el uniforme de la escuela?

**Chico:** Su apariencia me da miedo...

**Chica:** No es muy femenina que digamos...

**Usagi:** Ella es... extraña...

Makoto se sienta en una carpeta alejada, al último... todos la miran y al instante le tienen miedo...

**Ami:** Ella... no es muy comunicativa...

**Luna (pensando):** Tengo un raro presentimiento de todo esto...

Ya era la hora de salida...

**Usagi:** ¡Adiós Chicas!!!

**Luna y Ami:** ¡Hasta mañana Usagi-chan!!!

Usagi sigue por el camino, mientras Luna y Ami se van hacía la izquierda y la derecha...

**Usagi:** Luna es una alarmista... no creo que la chica nueva sea mala... ¿eh?

A unos pasos de Usagi estaba Makoto...

**Usagi:** Ella es...

Usagi se queda parada...

**Usagi:** Muy bien... ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?...

**Voz:** ¿Hey? ¿Estás bien?

**Usagi:** ¿Eh? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Pues la persona que le hablaba era Makoto...

**Makoto:** No tienes que reaccionar así... solo que te me quedaste mirando...

**Usagi:** Bueno...

Y al rato...

**Usagi:** Mi nombre es... Tsukino Usagi... ¿Y el tuyo?

**Makoto:** Pues la profesora lo dijo ¿no? Kino Makoto...

**Usagi:** Y... y... ¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme de la escuela?

**Makoto:** Porque no había de mi talla...

**Usagi:** y... y... ¿De donde vienes???

**Makoto:** Yo... bueno... ya me tengo que ir...

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

**Makoto:** Si quieres iniciar el habla, la próxima vez... no tengas miedo...

Makoto entra a un edificio...

**Usagi:** UU Creo que ella me detesta... como el resto del salón... mejor me voy a casa, hay tarea de Literatura...

Usagi llega a su casa...

**Usagi:** ya llegue...

**Shingo:** Pues que bueno que llegaste... mi mamá quiere hablar contigo...

**Usagi:** ¿Ah?

Usagi entra al cuarto de sus padres...

**Usagi:** ¿Mamá?... ¡Mamá!!!

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi...

Mama Ikuko estaba recostada en la cama...

**Usagi:** ¡Mamá!!! ¡Estás bien!!!

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi-chan... Achuuuuuuuu... creo que tengo un resfriado...

**Usagi:** Pero Mamá...

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi... ¿Podrías hacer la cena para tu papá y tu hermano? Por favor...

**Usagi:** Pero mamá que dices... claro que lo haré, descuida... ahora, solo descansa...

Usagi sale del cuarto...

**Usagi:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... y justo que tenía tarea de Literatura... UU ¡Shingo!

**Shingo:** Sip...

**Usagi:** Cuida a mamá, voy al super a comprar las cosas para la cena...

**Shingo:** Como quieras, hermanita... ¬¬

Después de un rato, Usagi estaba en el super...

**Usagi:** Hubiera llamado a Ami-chan, podríamos hacer las compras juntas... UU

Pero luego... hacía un lado del super...

**Usagi:** Pero... es Makoto-san...

Usagi se esconde detrás de un estante...

**Usagi:** Ella no me parece una persona mala... pero es mi deber como Senshi investigar...

Usagi saca su broche de transformación...

**Usagi:** Bueno... Luna dijo que esto era solo en caso de emergencia... pero, esto es especial...

Usagi busca un lugar escondido, donde nadie la mire y luego...

**Usagi:** ¡Moon Power!!! ¡Make up in!!! ¡Una estudiante con Odangos!!!!

**Usagi:** Yo creo que eso bastará... un momento... ¿si me pregunta cuál es mi nombre????

Usagi mira la Luna creciente de su broche...

**Usagi:** ¿La Luna? ¿La diosa de la Luna? Selene... ¡¡¡Serenity!!! ¡¡¡Eso es!!!

Y Usagi... perdón Serenity, sale muy erguida y dispuesta a conocer a la misteriosa Makoto-san...

(A partir de ahora la llamo Serenity, hasta que se vuelva a transformar en Usagi)

**Serenity:** Perdón...

**Makoto:** ¿Ah?

Makoto voltea... y ve a esa chica... le parece muy familiar...

**Makoto (pensando):** ¿Dónde te he visto?

**Serenity:** Hola... creo que tú estas en la clase 6 ¿no?

**Makoto:** Sí...

**Serenity:** Entonces tú eres la chica nueva de la que todos hablan... pero no eres como te describieron...

**Makoto:** ¿Ah?

**Serenity:** Veo que tú también estás comprando los ingredientes para la cena...

**Makoto:** Pues si...

**Serenity:** Bueno... a lo que venía... ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar las verduras?

**Makoto:** ¿Las verduras? °° Bueno...

**Serenity:** Lo que pasa es que este super es tan grande que uno se pierde...

**Makoto:** Bueno... pues esta a la vuelta...

**Serenity:** ¡A la vuelta!!! ¡Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos! UoU Bueno, muchas gracias... Makoto-san...

Serenity se iba alejando...

**Makoto (en voz baja):** Esa chica es un poco extraña...

De pronto Serenity...

**Serenity:** Un momento... ¡Makoto-san! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos las compras juntas? Si es que quieres, claro...

**Makoto:** Bueno...

Y así Makoto acompañaba a Serenity mientras hacían las compras... mientras que Serenity investigaba...

**Serenity:** Así que vienes de tan lejos... y ¿por qué?

**Makoto:** Pues es una historia un poco desagradable... a mí me expulsaron, por ser muy agresiva...

**Serenity:** ¿Agresiva? Como una chica que conoce tanto de comida y de flores puede ser agresiva... eso es ilógico...

**Makoto:** Pues como te darás cuenta mi aspecto no me ayuda en mucho...

**Serenity:** Ya veo...

**Makoto:** Y que dices de ti... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

**Serenity:** Bueno... mi nombre es... es... Serenity...

**Makoto:** Serenity...

Makoto se sorprendió sobre manera...

**Makoto (pensando):** Yo he escuchado ese nombre, yo lo he escuchado... Dark Guardián-sama se lo dijo una vez a esa persona...

_Flash back_

**Dark Guardian:** "V"... debes encontrarla lo más pronto posible...

**Voz:** Pero... no hay rastro de ella...

**Dark Guardian:** Pues entonces debes idear algo... debemos encontrar a Serenity... lo más antes posible...

_Fin de flash back_

**Makoto (pensando):** No, esa no es mi misión... mi misión solo es...

_Flash back_

**Makoto:** Mi misión es: Code 003: Engaño y Renacimiento... Mi única misión es traer de vuelta a las que han caído en manos de la Luna Llena... Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars... y Sailor Moon...

_Fin de flash back_

**Serenity:** Makoto... ¿Makoto? ¿Estás bien?

**Makoto:** ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sip...

**Serenity:** Que bueno... por que por fin acabamos...

Y ya en la calle...

**Serenity:** Bueno... yo me tengo que ir por acá... y además es malo que nos quedemos conversando mucho rato, tus padres se podrían enojar...

**Makoto:** ¿Mis padres? No, yo no tengo padres...

**Serenity:** Qué...

**Makoto (pensando):** Oh no, cometí un grave error... y ahora que hago...

**Serenity:** Eso quiere decir que... murieron... (Bajando la cabeza)

**Makoto (pensando):** ¡Eso es!

**Makoto:** Si, ellos murieron... en un accidente de avión...

**Serenity:** Lamento mucho haberte hecho esa pregunta...

**Makoto:** Descuida...

**Serenity:** Por cierto... se que solo llevamos minutos de conocernos... pero... ¿Puedo llamarte Mako-chan?

**Makoto:** ......... Claro... puedes hacerlo...

**Serenity:** ¡De verás! ¡Gracias! A mí puedes llamarme... Sere-chan... ¿Ok?

**Makoto:** Claro... bueno, nos vemos mañana...

**Serenity:** ¡Si! ¡Nos vemos!

Makoto se va a su casa y "Serenity" a la suya... pero antes de entrar...

**Serenity:** Hubiera sido mejor...

Serenity vuelve a ser Usagi...

**Usagi:** Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera conocido a Usagi, en lugar de Serenity... UU Bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho esta...

Usagi entra a casa...

Mientras tanto en casa de Makoto...

**Makoto:** Amo...

**Dark Guardian:** Hasta que volviste... Dark Júpiter...

Makoto se transforma... ahora tiene el mismo uniforme que las demás, pero este es verde con un lazo rosa...

**Dark Júpiter:** No se preocupe mi señor, mi plan esta yendo a la perfección...

**Dark Guardian:** Quiero saber... ¿Qué es lo que has conseguido?

**Dark Júpiter:** Un gran descubrimiento mi señor... hoy conocí a una chica... con un gran poder dentro de si... su nombre era... Serenity...

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Serenity! ¡Dónde está!

**Dark Júpiter:** Pues recién hoy la he conocido... pero me haré su amiga y conseguiré toda la información de ella... luego la mataré...

**Dark Guardian:** No lo hagas... luego que le hayas sacado toda la información... tráela aquí, conmigo...

**Dark Júpiter:** Claro mi señor...

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela...

**Usagi:** Allá esta... Mako-chan... pues llegó la hora...

Usagi se transforma en Serenity...

**Serenity:** Hola Mako-chan...

**Makoto:** Sere-chan... no pensé encontrarte en el almuerzo...

**Serenity:** Es que decidí buscarte... ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntas?

**Makoto:** Claro...

Makoto abre su estuche, y que manjar había...

**Serenity:** Vaya, lo sabía... eres una excelente cocinera... eso se ve excelente...

**Makoto:** ¿Enserio? ¿Quieres probar uno?

**Serenity:** ¡Claro!

Serenity come uno... y de pronto se empieza a sentir mal...

**Serenity:** Mis ojos... se cierran...

Y en el patio...

**Luna:** Usagi-chan...

**Ami:** ¿Qué pasa con ella?

**Luna:** Ya no siento su presencia... ha desaparecido...

**Ami:** Tenemos que ir por ella...

**Luna:** Ami, toma este reloj...

**Ami:** ¿Ah?

**Luna:** Son intercomunicadores, ayer le di uno a Rei-chan... avísale ahora...

**Ami:** Si...

Mientras tanto... "Serenity"...

**Serenity:** Dónde estoy...

**Makoto:** Sere-chan... hasta que por fin despertaste...

Serenity mira a su alrededor... es un campo lleno de rosas...

**Serenity:** Rosas Rojas... Mako-chan... ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

**Makoto:** Creo que mi bocado hizo efecto... lo que comiste no era realmente mi almuerzo... sino, una hierba paralizante...

**Serenity:** ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Mako-chan...

**Makoto:** Ay Sere-chan... eres tan ingenua... ¡Espinas! ¡Atrapen!

Las ramas de las rosas con espinas atrapan a Serenity...

**Makoto:** ¡Dark Jupiter Power! ¡Make up!

**Dark Júpiter:** Mi nombre es Dark Júpiter... y quiero saber que es lo que escondes Serenity...

**Serenity:** ¡Qué!

**Dark Júpiter:** ¡Vamos dímelo ya! ¡Dime, donde esta el Legendario Cristal de Plata y las Sailor Senshis!

**Serenity:** Yo... yo no sé nada...

**Dark Júpiter:** ¡No mientas!

**Serenity:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Dark Júpiter:** Mientras más mientas... más te cortarán mis espinas, así que habla si no quieres morir...

**Serenity:** Yo... yo... yo no sé nada...

**Dark Júpiter:** ¡Tú lo pediste!

**Serenity:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

De pronto...

**Luna:** ¡Moon Sweet Light!

El rayo corta las ramas que tenían prisionera a Usagi...

**Sailor Mercury:** Usagi-chan... ¿estás bien?

**Dark Júpiter:** ¿Usagi?

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Arkuyo Taisan!!!

Miles de pergaminos sagrados caen sobre las rosas y las marchitan...

**Dark Júpiter:** ¡Mis rosas!

**Luna:** No permitiremos que le hagas daño a gente inocente...

**Sailor Mars: **¡Soy la Sailor Senshi del Fuego y la Pasión, mi nombre es Sailor Mars, te castigare en el nombre de Marte!!!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Soy la Sailor Senshi del Agua y de la sabiduría, mi nombre es Sailor Mercury, te castigare en el nombre de Mercurio!

**Dark Júpiter:** A ustedes las quería ver... Sailor Senshis... por fin regresarán a donde pertenecen...

**Todas:** ¡Qué!

**Sailor Mercury: **Ella intenta llevarnos de nuevo a ese oscuro lugar...

**Sailor Mars:** Oh no, me costó mucho salir de allí, no regresaré allí, por nada del mundo...

**Dark Jupiter:** ¡Dark Flower Hurricane!!!

**Todas:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

**Sailor Mars:** Mis pensamientos... están confusos...

**Sailor Mercury:** Todos mis pensamientos... que pasa...

Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury, están cambiando otra vez a su antigua forma de Dark Senshis...

**Dark Júpiter:** Ya verán... ya verán como cambian... solo falta su líder Sailor Moon... ¿Dónde estará? O será que las abandono...

**Serenity:** ¡Yo nunca abandono a mis amigas!

**Dark Júpiter:** ¿Qué?

**Serenity:** ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Make up!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Mi nombre es Sailor Moon... y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

**Dark Júpiter:** Me engañaste... y así dices ser mi amiga...

Sailor Moon derrama una lágrima...

**Sailor Moon:** Eso mismo... yo solo quería ser tu amiga...

Una Luz rosa cubre a Sailor Moon...

**Luna:** Usagi... ¡Chicas, miren... miren a Sailor Moon, por favor!!!

Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury miran la figura de Sailor Moon...

**Sailor Mars:** Su aura es tan cálida...

**Sailor Mercury:** Aclara mis pensamientos...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Healing Escalation!

**Luna:** Chicas, deben ayudarla...

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Mercury Power!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Mars Power!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡discúlpame por favor, Sailor Júpiter! ¡Discúlpame por engañarte! ¡Yo solo quería ser tu amiga!

**Dark Júpiter:** Sailor Moon... tú estás llorando... ¿por mí?

Dark Júpiter se deja invadir por esa calida luz rosa que invade su corazón...

**Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury:** Nosotras también... queremos ser tus amigas...

**Luna:** Todas queremos ser tus amigas...

**Dark Júpiter:** Ellas quieren ser... mis amigas...

_flash back_

**Chica:** Ella es una cavernícola...

**Chico:** No es nada femenina... es muy fuerte...

**Chica 2:** Me da miedo... me da mucho miedo...

**Dark Júpiter:** ¡Tontos! ¡Ilusos! ¡Ahora sí deben temerme! Yo no tengo amigos... por el simple hecho de que nadie quiere serlo...

"_Sailor Júpiter... me sorprende tu fortaleza... eres una gran amiga..."_

**Dark Júpiter: **Esa voz... por eso es que me pareció... Princesa... Princesa Serenity...

Y después de que esa luz lo cubriera todo...

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Luna:** Están preparadas...

De entre el humo... una figura se deja notar... es una chica vestida de Sailor Senshi, esta vestida de verde y con un lazo rosa...

**Sailor Júpiter:** Sailor Moon...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Sailor Júpiter! ¡Volviste!

**Sailor Júpiter:** Gracias a ti... y a todas ustedes...

Pero en un árbol... alguien miraba...

**Voz:** Sailor Moon...

**Sailor Moon:** Que bueno que estés de vuelta...

Pero algo se acerca a Sailor Moon... es...

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Cuidado!

Sailor Júpiter empuja a Sailor Moon y se pone en el camino... esa cosa le roza la pierna y le hace un gran rasguño...

**Sailor Mars y Mercury:** ¡Sailor Júpiter!

**Luna:** ¡Quién eres!

Un chico estaba parado en el árbol... era alto, de cabellos negros como la noche... vestía también de negro y tenía un antifaz negro...

**Voz:** Mi nombre es Dark Guardian...

Sailor Mercury, Mars y Júpiter se estremecen...

**Dark Guardian:** Mis rosas son negras como la noche... y son las armas perfectas para matarte, Sailor Moon... no lo olvides... dentro de muy poco... una de esas rosas será lo último que verás...

Dark Guardian desaparece...

**Sailor Mercury:** Su nombre se me hace muy familiar...

**Sailor Mars:** A mí también...

Ya en la escuela... Amy, Usagi y Luna...

**Makoto:** ¡Yaaaaaa!!!

**Todos:** Oooooooo...

Un chico cae vencido en la lona...

**Chico 2:** Venció al líder del club de lucha...

**Ami:** ¡Esa chica es más fuerte que los chicos del club de Lucha! ¬¬

**Luna:** Es impresionante... °°

**Makoto (saludando):** ¡Usagi-chan!

**Usagi:** ¡Mako-chan! ¡Bien hecho!

**Usagi (pensando):** Creo que poco a poco... todo volverá a la normalidad...

Mientras tanto...

**Voz:** Amo... yo sabía que ella iba a fallar...

**Dark Guardian:** No solo es eso... ella se ha vuelto muy fuerte...

**Voz:** Pero para eso estoy aquí... ella conmigo no podrá...

**Dark Guardian;** eso espero... "V"

CONTINUARA...

En nuestro próximo capítulo...

**Luna:** La princesa de la Luna... la Princesa Serenity...

**Voz:** Luna...

**Usagi:** Esos sueños... que significan...

**Voz 2:** Yo soy la heredera de la Familia de la Luna y del Legendario Cristal de Plata... yo soy la Princesa Serenity...

**Todas:** La princesa... por fin ha aparecido...


	8. Capítulo 7: La Princesa de la Luna

**La Princesa de la Luna**

**(Cáp. 7)**

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Tiara! ¡Action!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Youma Taisan!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡Supreme Thunder!

Los youmas se evaporan...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Lo logramos!

_Mi nombre real es Tsukino Usagi, y ahora estoy peleando con mi identidad como guerrera: Sailor Moon; ya hace 3 meses, una alumna nueva Shizaki Luna llegó a mi salón; ella me dio este broche y los poderes para transformarme en Eternal Sailor Moon... al tiempo, fuimos rescatando a nuestras aliadas que estaban a servicio del enemigo; la chica genio, Mizuno Ami era en realidad Sailor Mercury, la guerrera de la inteligencia... la sacerdotisa, Hino Rei, era en realidad Sailor Mars, la guerrera de la batalla... y hace poco, Kino Makoto, que en realidad era Sailor Júpiter, la guerrera de la protección... ya que nos hemos reunido, nuestra misión es encontrar el Legendario Cristal de Plata y a la Princesa de la Luna... Serenity..._

__Flash Back

Hace unos días... saliendo de la escuela...

**Usagi:** ¡Rei-chan!

**Rei:** ¡Usagi!

Luego...

**Rei:** Así que tú eres Sailor Júpiter... mi nombre es Hino Rei, y soy la sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa... y

**Makoto:** Mi nombre es Kino Makoto, pero puedes llamarme Mako-chan...

**Luna:** Ya sé... vamos a un lugar para celebrar...

**Usagi:** ¿celebrar? ¿El que Mako-chan haya regresado?

**Luna:** Más que eso...

**Todas:** ¿Ah?

**Makoto:** Pues yo ofrezco mi departamento...

**Ami:** Es una idea genial...

Ya en el departamento de Makoto...

**Ami:** Tu departamento es 10 veces el mío... °°

**Makoto:** Ja, ja, ja, ja... detalles, detalles...

Y luego, ya estaban sentadas en la mesa...

**Makoto:** Por favor, sírvanse, los hice ayer...

Makoto llegaba con una bandeja llena de galletas, bocaditos y unas tazas de té chino...

Todos miran la bandeja asustados...

**Makoto:** No se preocupen... esta vez no tienen ningún alucinógeno o algo parecido... ¬¬

**Rei:** Pues se ven bien... (Toma un bocadillo, lo prueba...) ¡Están deliciosos!!!

Y después del ataque contra los bocadillos...

En el balcón...

**Makoto:** Oh, ¿Luna?

**Luna:** Pues... ese es mi nombre... Mako-chan... has estado investigando ¿no?

**Makoto:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Luna:** A los libros sobre mitología que están sobre tu escritorio...

**Makoto:** Hay una leyenda que dice... que una vez, la Diosa Selene bajo de la Luna... y ella se enamoro de un pastor dormido en las colinas... su nombre era Endymion; ella se enamoro perdidamente de él, a pesar que estaba dormido... pero su amado jamás despertaría... él estaba castigado por su osadía ante los dioses... aún así, ella se quedo a su lado... porque su amor era verdadero...

**Luna:** La diosa Selene... la diosa de la Luna... ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

**Makoto:** Hubo algo que me impresiono... cuando Usagi se me presento, lo hizo como Serenity... un nombre derivado de Selene... además yo tengo la impresión de conocer ese nombre...

**Luna:** Entiendo... yo aún no recupero mi memoria completamente, pero hay algunas cosas que recuerdo perfectamente... y creo que ya es hora de decírselas a todas...

Y en la sala de nuevo...

**Luna:** Usagi-chan... ¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando me preguntaste de donde venía?

**Usagi:** ¿Lo del Castillo de Cristal?

**Luna:** Dime... tú crees, que ese castillo existe...

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

Usagi recuerda que la primera vez que se transformo en Sailor Moon tuvo una visión... con un castillo de Cristal...

**Ami:** Pero...

**Luna:** Ese castillo existe y ese castillo si era mi hogar... chicas, yo vengo del futuro...

**Todas:** ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Makoto:** Eso es imposible...

**Usagi:** Es cierto, una vez me lo dijiste... cuando recién me había transformado...

**Luna:** Déjenme contarles... en el futuro... todo era paz y tranquilidad... vivíamos en el Reino de Tokio de Cristal; lleno de paz y justicia, nuestros reyes eran personas buenas y muy poderosas... ellos estaban protegidos por las 4 guerreras sagradas, las Sailor Senshis, quienes también se encargaban de la princesa...

**Rei:** Esas 4 guerreras... esas 4 Sailor Senshis...

**Luna:** Son ustedes... sin embargo, un día, nuestro reino fue atacado por una misteriosa fuerza maligna... pero, gracias al Legendario Cristal de Plata todos renacimos... pero en el pasado... y nuestras memorias fueron borradas...

**Usagi:** Eso quiere decir que... tú tampoco recuerdas...

**Luna:** Ya que yo desperté antes que ustedes... mis recuerdos regresan más rápido, pero aún no son completos... pero gracias a Mako-chan, he podido recordar algo que nos puede ayudar...

**Makoto:** Gracias a... ¿mí?

**Luna:** si... y ahora estoy segura... Usagi-chan se presento ante Mako-chan como Serenity... pues bien, ese nombre le pareció familiar a Mako-chan y como estaba poseída por el enemigo decidió investigar... ese nombre le parecía conocido a Mako-chan por la simple razón de que el nombre de nuestra princesa es: Serenity...

**Usagi:** Y de seguro que por eso a mí también me pareció familiar... y por eso me puse ese nombre...

**Ami:** Quisiera encontrar a la Princesa...

**Rei:** Yo siento, que ella fue una persona muy especial para mí...

**Makoto:** La Princesa Serenity... nuestro deber es encontrarla... y protegerla a toda costa...

**Todas:** ¡Sí!

Fin de Flash back

Mientras tanto...

**Dark Guardian:** ¿Estás lista?

**Voz:** Por supuesto... déjemelo todo a mí... el plan: ENCUBRIMIENTO esta listo...

Ya en la noche... Usagi en su cuarto...

Usagi mira por la ventana...

**Usagi:** La Luna llena... no entiendo una cosa... Por qué... por qué las demás se volvieron malas y yo no... no lo entiendo... porque el enemigo no me tomo prisionera... (Usagi baja la cabeza) será acaso, porque era la más débil...

Pero, en un bosque cercano... unos pasos apresurado se oyen... alguien esta huyendo...

**Luna (a las 4 chicas):** ¡Un youma apareció en el bosque!

**Las 4:** Iremos enseguida...

**Usagi:** ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Make up!

**Ami:** ¡Mercury Power! ¡Make up!

**Rei:** ¡Mars Power! ¡Make up!

**Makoto:** ¡Jupiter Power! ¡Make up!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡La presencia es por allá!

Las chicas corren... pero de pronto una luz aparece...

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué sucede?

Las chicas llegan hasta el lugar... la luz sigue...

**Sailor Mars:** La presencia del youma ha desaparecido...

Las chicas llegan... la luz proviene de...

**Sailor Mercury:** Es una chica...

**Luna:** No... es una Sailor Senshi...

La luz desaparece... y la chica cae desmayada...

Sailor Moon corre a traerla...

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Estás bien!... ¡Responde!

**Luna:** Esa media luna en su frente... no puede ser...

**Sailor Mercury:** Que significa esa media luna en su frente...

**Sailor Júpiter:** Y... ese poder tan espectacular, de seguro evaporo al youma y por eso su presencia desapareció...

**Luna:** Esa energía... y esa media luna... esta solo puede provenir de una persona... la Princesa de la Luna... Princesa Serenity...

**Todas:** La princesa... por fin ha aparecido...

Después de un rato...

**Chica:** ¿Dónde estoy?

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Luna! ¡Ya despertó!

**Chica:** ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!! ¡Aléjate de mí!!!

La chica saca una polvera en forma de media luna creciente...

**Chica:** ¡Crecent beam!

Y lanza un rayo de luz... Sailor Moon logra esquivarlo...

**Chica:** Como... ¿no eres un youma?

**Sailor Moon:** No... al contrario... yo...

**Luna:** Ella no es un youma... ella es una Sailor Senshi... y yo quiero saber ¿quién eres tú?

**Chica:** Una Sailor Senshi... entonces... ¿hay más?

**Sailor Moon:** ¿más?

**Chica:** ¡Codename wa: Sailor V! ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por la justicia!

**Luna: ** ¿Sailor V?

**Sailor Moon:** Mi nombre es Sailor Moon...

**Luna:** Sailor V; no, Princesa Serenity...

**Sailor V:** ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Las demás salen de las dos diagonales, dejando a Sailor V y a Luna al centro...

**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Mercury, la soldado de la sabiduría...

**Sailor Mars:** Sailor Mars, la soldado de la batalla...

**Sailor Júpiter:** Sailor Júpiter, la soldado de la protección...

**Luna:** No tengas miedo... nosotras también venimos del Reino de Tokio de Cristal... nuestro deber es protegerte, Princesa...

**Sailor V:** He estado luchando sola por largo tiempo... escapando del enemigo con la identidad de Sailor V... esta bien... es cierto... Yo soy la heredera de la Familia de la Luna y del Legendario Cristal de Plata... yo soy la Princesa Serenity...

Luna se arrodilla ante Sailor V...

**Luna:** Hemos estado buscándote por largo tiempo... por fin parte de nuestra misión esta cumplida...

**Sailor Mercury:** Princesa, ¿Usted sabe donde esta el Legendario Cristal de Plata?

**Sailor V:** Mercury, por razones de seguridad, no puedo decirte su ubicación... solo puedo decirte que esta en buenas manos...

**Sailor Mars:** Princesa... ¿Cómo adquirió sus poderes?

**Sailor V:** Mars, estos poderes, siempre los he tenido... más, recientemente, los recuerdos sobre mi vida pasada, han regresado recientemente... entonces empecé a luchar como Sailor V...

Sailor V se quita el antifaz y se destransforma...

**Chica:** Este compacto es el que me permite transformarme... más, no recuerdo ni como ni cuando lo conseguí... lo siento...

**Sailor Moon:** Tú también, tienes una falsa identidad...

**Chica:** Es cierto, mi nombre es Aino Minako... me acabo de mudar a Juuban...

Después de un rato...

**Minako:** Así que tú eres la embajadora de Tokio de Cristal... ¿y me estabas buscando?

**Luna:** Princesa... ¿es que aún no me recuerda?

**Minako:** Bueno... lo que pasa... es que aún mis recuerdos no están completos...

**Rei:** Ummm...

Ami mira a Rei de forma extrañada... pero al final...

**Ami:** Bueno chicas... aquí nos separamos...

**Rei:** Nos vemos mañana...

Ami y Rei se van...

**Luna:** A mí me toca irme por allá (señala a su derecha)

**Usagi:** bueno, entonces hasta mañana Luna...

**Minako:** yo también tengo que irme por allá...

**Makoto:** Pero... Princesa...

**Minako:** Ay por favor, no me digan princesa en publico, yo solo soy Minako-chan para ustedes...

**Usagi:** Luna, Minako-chan, nos veremos mañana... Mako-chan, vamos...

Se escucha a lo lejos a Usagi...

**Usagi:** Es que si mi mamá se entera que no estoy en el cuarto me asesina... corre Mako-chan, corre Mako-chan... mira que...

**Luna:** Bueno... Minako-chan...

**Minako:** Luna...

**Luna:** Di de una buena vez la verdad... ya no sigas con esta mentira...

**Minako:** ¿Eh?

Se escuchan el ruido de unas cadenas...

Al día siguiente...

**Srta. Haruna: **Mizuno

**Ami:** presente

**Srta. Haruna:** Osaka

**Naru:** Presente...

**Srta. Haruna:** Tsukino...

**Usagi:** Presente...

**Srta. Haruna:** Shizaki

No hay respuesta...

**Srta. Haruna:** ¿Shizaki Luna no vino hoy?

Usagi baja la cabeza...

**Ami:** Usagi-chan...

Ya a la hora del almuerzo...

**Naru:** Bueno, chicas, me voy...

**Usagi:** Cuídate mucho Naru-chan...

**Ami:** ¡Mandale saludos a tu mamá, y disfruta de Okinawa!

**Naru:** ¡Si! ¡Y también díganle a Luna que la voy a extrañar! ¡Y a ustedes también!

Naru se va...

**Ami:** Así que Naru-chan y su mamá se van a Okinawa a visitar a sus abuelos...

**Usagi:** Sip, pero yo estoy más preocupada por Luna, ella no es de faltar y más aún si Naru-chan se va a ir de viaje por una semana, ella la considera mucho...

**Ami y Usagi:** Ummmm...

**Ami:** Usagi-chan...

**Usagi:** ¿Ah?

**Ami:** ¿Qué hoy no te tocaba entregar las prácticas de química antes que entre el profesor?

**Usagi:** Si...

**Ami y Usagi:** ¡La clase de química es dentro de 5 minutos!

**Usagi:** ¡Ay no! ¡Qué esta pasando conmigo, me estoy volviendo una desorganizada!!!!

Usagi se va corriendo... y Ami se queda sola...

**Ami:** Sé que no estoy equivocada... Rei-chan...

De detrás de un árbol sale Rei...

**Rei:** No tengo confianza en esa persona... algo esta mal en todo esto...

**Ami:** Rei-chan, estas segura...

**Rei:** Tengo mis dudas... eso es todo...

Mientras tanto...

**Usagi:** Como se me ocurre... soy una desorganizada... TT

Usagi sigue corriendo... llega al Laboratorio de Ciencias... pero lo que encuentra...

**Usagi:** Profesora, discúlpeme...

**Voz:** Nunca pensé oírte decir eso...

**Usagi:** ¿Ah? (levanta la mirada) ¡Oye! ¡Donde está la profesora!

**Mamoru:** Pues que crees, aún no regresa de su almuerzo y como tuvo clases en nuestro salón antes del receso, me pidió que te entregara las copias de Química...

**Usagi:** Pues entonces... ¿Dónde están?

Mamoru le muestra las copias sobre el escritorio...

Pero Usagi esta algo nerviosa...

**Usagi (pensando):** Este tonto... porque tenía que estar aquí...

Usagi mira a Mamoru... intenta tomar las copias, pero en ese instante se cae todo...

**Usagi:** ¡Noooooooooooooooo!!!! TT

**Mamoru:** ¿Qué pasó? ¡Oh no!

**Usagi:** Todo se cayó...

(Suena el timbre)

**Usagi:** ¡Esas copias ya deberían estar sobre el escritorio!

**Mamoru:** Esta bien... vete de una buena vez, yo pongo todo en su lugar...

**Usagi:** Pero... te tengo que ayudar, esto es mi culpa...

**Mamoru:** No importa... ¡Vete ya!

Usagi se queda mirándolo...

**Usagi:** ... Yo... yo...

**Mamoru:** ¿Te sientes bien? oO

**Usagi (sonrojada):** ¡Te tengo que ayudar! Yo le explicare a la profesora...

**Mamoru:** Pero...

**Usagi:** ¡No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada!

Usagi se arrodilla y empieza a recoger las cosas (Que eran muchas, entre ellas un vaso roto)

Mamoru ve que la mano de Usagi esta cortada...

**Mamoru:** Oye... tu mano... esta.

**Usagi:** Eso no importa...

Mamoru se le queda mirando...

**Mamoru (pensando):** Tu apariencia me es muy familiar... como si alguna vez te hubiera visto... quizás... en otra vida...

**Usagi (pensando):** ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? Todo a causa de este tonto... aunque el querer ayudarme; no fue del todo malo... que extraño, su apariencia me es muy familiar ¿Alguna vez ya nos habremos visto?

Y así terminan de recoger todo...

Luego, ya a la salida...

**Ami:** Estoy un poco preocupada por Luna... ¿sabes donde vive?

**Usagi:** No, ella jamás me lo ha dicho... esto es muy extraño...

Ami y Usagi están en la puerta del colegio de Rei...

**Rei:** ¡Disculpen por hacerlas esperar!

**Usagi:** ¡Rei-chan!

**Ami:** Veo... que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad en la T-A Private Girls School...

**Rei:** Sí... solo era cosa de regresarles la energía a las chicas que estaban siendo controladas... luego todas volvieron a la normalidad, pero decidí borrarles los recuerdos a todas...

**Usagi:** Eso es mejor...

**Rei:** ¡Y lo mejor es que me eligieron para ser la encargada del Festival Escolar de la Primavera!

**Ami:** ¡Eso es genial!

**Usagi:** ¡Felicitaciones!

**Voz:** Hola chicas...

Todas voltean...

**Usagi:** Princesa...

**Minako:** Ya les he dicho que no me digan Princesa...

**Usagi:** Es cierto, prin... digo, Minako-chan...

**Minako:** Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta Makoto?

**Ami:** Mako-chan... no ha podido estar en todo el día con nosotras... esta muy ocupada en los preparativos para la exhibición del club de repostería...

**Rei:** Mako-chan... vaya que le esta yendo bien en la escuela... eso es excelente...

**Minako:** Bueno... ahora que lo recuerdo yo iba a la Practica del club de Voleyball...

**Usagi:** Pero... ¿no crees que eso es muy peligroso?

**Minako:** ¿Por qué?

**Ami:** Porque el enemigo esta detrás de usted... que tal si la ataca... es nuestro deber protegerla...

**Minako:** Vamos chicas... yo sé como protegerme... además, yo no voy a renunciar a mi vida normal...yo amo mi vida tal cual es, el que haya sido o no una princesa no significa que yo deje de ser Minako... ¿no lo creen?

**Rei:** Pero...

Esas palabras dejen fría a Usagi...

**Usagi (pensando):** Mi verdadera identidad... ¿Quién soy realmente? Soy Usagi... o soy Sailor Moon...

**Minako:** Bueno chicas... ¡Nos vemos!

Minako se va...

**Minako (en voz baja):** Así que esta sola...

Mientras tanto... en un lugar oscuro...

**Luna:** Qué es esto...

De pronto unos rayos en forma de Luna aparecen y rompen las cadenas con las que estaba atrapada Luna...

**Luna:** Qué... ¿Qué es eso?

Una sombra con cabellos largos esta frente de Luna...

**Voz:** ¡Vamos rápido... la Princesa está en peligro!

Mientras tanto en el club de repostería...

**Makoto:** Esto esta quedando perfecto...

**Chica:** Makoto-senpai... ¿Así esta bien?

**Makoto:** Pues... sip... ¿por qué todos me dicen Makoto-senpai?

**Chica:** Lo que pasa es que usted es la que mejor se desenvuelve en el club... y además es la que más sabe, todas queremos aprender de usted...

**Makoto (avergonzada):** ¿De verdad?

**Chica 2:** Al principio Makoto-senpai me pareció un poco ruda... pero luego me di cuenta que tiene mucho talento para esto...

**Makoto:** Gracias...

**Voz:** Mako-chan...

**Makoto:** ¿Ah? ¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Al rato... en un lugar alejado de la escuela...

**Makoto:** Princesa... ¿Qué hace aquí?

**Minako:** Lo que pasa es que me encontré con las demás en el camino y me dijeron que estabas aquí y quise venir a verte...

**Makoto:** Pero... ¿De dónde conseguiste ese uniforme de nuestra escuela? Qué yo sepa tú estas en la Azabu High School...

**Minako:** Es muy fácil... con esto...

Minako saca una pluma...

**Minako:** Solo dices Moon Power, Make up in... y listo...

**Makoto:** Yo también... tengo uno de esos, Luna me lo dio...

**Minako:** Mako-chan, te quería pedir un favor... quiero que me acompañes a un lugar...

**Makoto:** A un lugar...

**Minako:** Es que creo que algo le sucede al Legendario Cristal de Plata...

**Makoto:** ¡El Cristal de Plata!

Minako se lleva a Makoto por un bosque cercano...

Pero a medio camino las dos son atacadas por un monstruo...

**Makoto:** ¡Youma! ¡Princesa, yo me haré cargo!

**Minako:** ¡No! ¡Yo te ayudare!

**Minako:** ¡Moon Power! ¡Make up!

**Makoto:** ¡Jupiter Power! ¡Make up!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Soy la Guerrera de la Protección! ¡Sailor Júpiter!

**Sailor V:** ¡Y yo soy la Guerrera de los sueños! ¡Codename wa (Mi nombre clave es) Sailor V!!!

**Sailor Júpiter:** No permitiremos que le haga daño a la Princesa...

**Sailor V:** ¡Pagaran por haber destruido mi mundo!!!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Supreme Thunder!

**Sailor V:** ¡Crecent Beam!

El youma crea un campo de energía...

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Oh no!

**Youma:** ¡La princesa! ¡Quiero a la Princesa!

**Sailor V:** ¿Qué pasa?

Sailor V empieza a flotar y es atrapada por el youma...

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Princesa!

El youma desaparece...

**Sailor Júpiter:** Oh no...

Júpiter saca su comunicador...

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Hay problemas! ¡La princesa ha desaparecido!

Después de un rato, todas estaban reunidas... menos Luna...

**Sailor Moon:** Luna... ¿Dónde estará?

**Sailor Mercury: **Ella jamás faltaría...

**Sailor Mars:** ¡La presencia de la Princesa! ¡Está por allá!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Vamos!

Todas corren hacía un bosque... y allí entre lianas estaba atrapada Sailor V...

**Todas:** ¡Princesa!!!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Tiara! ¡Action!

La tiara libera a Sailor V...

**Sailor V (balbuceando):** Sailor... Moon...

Sailor Moon corre a donde la Princesa y la levanta del suelo...

**Sailor Moon:** Princesa... ¿princesa?

Las demás quieren ir también... pero el youma se interpone...

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Youma?

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Fire Soul!

El youma esquiva el ataque y casi les cae a Sailor Moon y Sailor V...

Sailor Moon se levanta...

**Sailor Moon:** No se preocupe príncesa... yo la protegeré...

Sailor Moon se pone frente a Sailor V...

**Sailor V:** Sailor Moon...

Mientras... las chicas peleaban con el youma...

**Sailor Moon:** tengo que ayudarlas (aprieta el puño)

Sailor Moon empieza a hacer su técnica...

**Sailor Moon:** Moon...

Pero una mano por detrás...

**Sailor Moon:** Twilight...

Empieza a apuntar a Sailor Moon

**Sailor Moon:** Fla...

**Sailor V:** ¡Dark Crescent Beam!

El rayo creciente atraviesa a Sailor Moon...

**Todas:** Sailor Moon...

Sailor Moon cae inconsciente al suelo...

**Sailor V:** ¡Youma!

El youma detiene su ataque... y va al lado de Sailor V...

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Qué significa esto!

**Sailor V:** Es muy fácil... engañarlas tontas Sailor Senshis...

**Sailor V:** ¡Dark Venus Power! ¡Make up!

**Sailor Mars:** Por eso no me daba confianza...

Pero justo en ese momento...

**Luna:** ¡Oh no! ¡Llegue tarde!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Luna!

**Dark Venus:** Soy una sirviente del mal... mi nombre es Dark Venus...

**Luna:** ¡Tú fuiste quien me secuestraste!

**Dark Venus:** ¡Tú! ¡Cómo es que estás aquí!

Una especie de sombra se lleva al cuerpo de Sailor Moon y lo deja donde las chicas...

**Todas:** ¡Sailor Moon!

**Voz:** Fui yo...

Un hombre de cabellos plata y con vestimenta blanca, se presenta frente a Dark Venus...

CONTINUARA...

En el próximo capítulo...

**Dark Venus:** Tú... otra vez...

**Dark Guardián:** Están perdidas Sailor Senshis...

**Luna:** ¡Por favor!

**Voz:** El brillo del Legendario Cristal de Plata no se apagara...

**Dark Guardián:** Tú... tú eres... Serenity...


	9. Capítulo 8: El Poder dela Princesa I

**El Poder de la Princesa**

**(Cáp. 8)**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Sailor Moon!!!

Sailor Mercury va hacía Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Moon… ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Responde! ¡Por favor! ¡Sailor Moon!!

Sailor Mercury abraza el cuerpo de Sailor Moon y se pone a llorar…

Un hombre de extraños cabellos plateados y ropa blanca se presenta frente a Dark Venus… Él también tiene una luna creciente en su frente… como Luna…

**Dark Venus:** Tú rostro se me hace familiar… tú… tú eres…

**Chico:** Es cierto… hace algún tiempo… nosotros fuimos muy buenos amigos… Sailor Venus…

Al escuchar ese nombre Dark Venus se agarra la cabeza en señal de dolor… en un momento levanta la cabeza y murmura…

**Dark Venus:** Tú… tú otra vez…

**Chico:** Aja… espero que me hayas recordado…

Y en el otro lado…

**Sailor Júpiter:** Luna… ¿Luna?

**Sailor Mars:** Luna… ¿estás bien?

**Luna:** Él me salvo… por favor chicas, ayúdenlo… ayuden a Artemis…

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Artemis?...

Y en otro lado…

**Sailor Mercury (llorando):** Sailor Moon… por favor… tú no te puedes morir…

Artemis y Dark Venus están peleando encarnizadamente…

**Artemis:** ¡Morirás por haber matado a la Princesa! ¡No me importa si eres una Sailor Senshi!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿La Princesa?

**Sailor Mars:** Sailor Moon…

**Todas:** ¡Ella era la Princesa!

**Sailor Mercury (llorando):** Sailor Moon… Princesa… fallamos en nuestra misión… ¡Perdónanos!

…

**Dark Venus:** ¿Yo? ¿Una Sailor Senshi? ¡No me insultes! ¡Dark Crecent Beam!

**Artemis:** ¡White Moon Light!

Una luz muy blanca sale del collar en forma de luna creciente de Artemis…

**Dark Venus:** ¡Mis ojos!

Ese rayo cegó los ojos de Dark Venus…

**Artemis:** ¡Por la Princesa!

De pronto unos rayos iniciaron un incendio, separaron a Luna, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter en un grupo… a Sailor Mercury y el cuerpo de Sailor Moon de otro y a Dark Venus y Artemis (Que seguían peleando) en otro grupo…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Tengo que apagar ese incendio!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Shining Aqua…!

**Voz:** ¡No te atrevas Sailor Mercury!

Una sombra oscura sale de entre las llamas…

**Dark Guardian:** Sailor Moon… Princesa…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

**Dark Guardian:** Vete…

Una ráfaga de viento lanza a Sailor Mercury y la deja desmayada…

**Dark Guardian:** Tonta Sailor Mercury… ¡Están perdidas Sailor Senshis, sin su Princesa… este mundo caerá bajo la oscuridad!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡No nos rendiremos sin pelear!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!

**Dark Guardian:** Sailor Moon… aún muerta… tu rostro refleja tranquilidad, una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía… tú… tú eres… Serenity…

De pronto los ojos de Sailor Moon se abren… su broche se abre y su cuerpo empieza a flotar… una luz plateada sale de su broche y cega a todos…

**Dark Guardian:** Esta luz…

**Dark Venus:** Esta luz… me trae recuerdos… tan cálidos… Venus… Princesa…

La luz cega a todos y después de eso…

Frente a Dark Guardian estaba una hermosa mujer con un vestido blanco como la nieve… cabellos plateados sujetados en dos odangos… sus ojos se abren lentamente dejando ver su color azul como el cielo…

**Voz:** Es cierto… yo soy Serenity… y esa voz, yo la podría reconocer entre un millón… Endymion…

**Dark Guardian:**… ¿Endymion? No Princesa… yo ya no soy Endymion… mi nombre ahora es Dark Guardian…

**Serenity:** ¿Dark Guardian? Pero… no puede ser…

**Dark Guardian:** Es por tu causa que mi mundo se destruyo… y por eso… morirás…

Dark Guardian saca una espada…

**Serenity:** ¡Endymion!

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Morirás!

Dark Guardian corre hacía Serenity con la Espada…

**Voz:** ¡Venus Love me Chain!

Una cadena toma la espada de Dark Guardian y la detiene…

**Dark Guardian:** Este ataque es de…

Una figura sale de entre la oscuridad… tiene el uniforme de una Sailor Senshi, con cabellos dorados y un lazo rojo… además sostiene una especie de Luna Creciente…

**Dark Guardian:** No puede ser…

**Serenity:** Esa figura es de…

Es Dark Venus… pero vestida como Senshi…

**Voz:** No lastimaras a la Princesa… no lo permitiré… ¡Yo la Senshi del Amor y la Belleza! ¡Sailor Venus! ¡Te castigare en el nombre de Venus!

**Serenity:** Sailor Venus…

**Sailor Venus:** ¡Ahora verás!

Sailor Venus abre esa extraña polvera en forma de Luna creciente se ve un espejo… La Luna llena sale de entre las nubes y su luz se refleja en ese espejo…

**Sailor Venus:** ¡Refleja la verdadera identidad de este individuo! ¡Moon Crecent Beam!

Dark Guardian voltea para repeler el ataque… pero ve su reflejo en el espejo… se ve con ropas de Príncipe… y su rostro sin el antifaz… es ¡El Rostro de Mamoru!

Miles de recuerdos invaden su mente…todos relacionados a una sola persona… Serenity…

**Dark Guardian:** Tú…

Entre sus recuerdos… ve a una chica con Odangos riendo…

"_Te quiero mucho mi querido…"_

Ese rayo golpea directamente a Dark Guardian…

**Serenity:** ¡Endymion!

Dark Guardian desaparece…

**Sailor Venus:** Escapo…

**Serenity:** ¿Venus? En realidad eres tú…

**Sailor Venus (llorando):** ¿Princesa? ¡Princesa! (corre a abrazarla) ¡Por un momento pensé que había cometido el peor error de mi vida… gracias al cielo que esta viva! ¡Perdóneme Princesa! ¡Perdóneme por favor!

**Serenity:** Sailor Venus… que bueno que has regresado…

**Voz:** ¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

El fuego se extingue…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Usagi-chan! ¡Usagi-chan estás viva!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Pero no gracias a ti!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Suéltala! ¡No volveremos a cometer el mismo error dos veces!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Impostora! ¡Falsa Princesa! ¡Supreme Thunder!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Lo mismo digo yo! ¡Fire Soul!

**Serenity:** No le hagan daño…

Una barrera blanca protege a Sailor Venus…

**Sailor Venus:** Princesa…

En ese momento aparecen Artemis y Luna…

**Luna:** Es… Sailor Venus…

**Artemis:** ¿Sailor Venus? Ha regresado…

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Luna! ¿Tus heridas?

**Luna:** Se curaron milagrosamente…

**Sailor Venus:** El poder del Legendario Cristal de Plata curo no solo las heridas de Luna… también me trajeron de vuelta con esa hermosa luz plateada que solo podía venir de la Princesa Serenity…

**Artemis:** ¡Esa si es la verdadera Sailor Venus!

**Sailor Venus (llorando):** ¡Artemis! ¡Eres tú!

Sailor Venus corre a abrazar a Artemis…

**Sailor Venus (llorando):** Lo lamento… yo no quería…

**Artemis:** No te preocupes… ya todo paso… es hora de regreses a tu puesto…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Su puesto?

**Luna:** Aún no lo han recordado… Sailor Venus es la líder de las Sailor Senshis y protectora personal de la Princesa…

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Nuestra líder?

**Sailor Mercury:** Así que ella es la verdadera líder…

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Pues ella no es mi líder! ¡Trato de matar a la Princesa! ¡Eso no se lo perdonare!

**Serenity:** Sailor Mars…

**Sailor Mars:** Ni aunque me lo pida la Princesa… no lo haré…

Sailor Mars pierde su transformación…

**Rei:** Si ella se queda en el equipo, yo me voy… no voy a luchar con una traidora…

Rei se va…

**Sailor Mercury:** Pero…

**Serenity:** Rei…

El cuerpo de Serenity empieza a brillar y vuelve a ser Usagi…

**Usagi:** Perdí la transformación…

Al rato…

**Luna:** ¿Princesa? Es que acaso no ha recuperado su memoria por completo…

**Usagi:** Recuerdo casi todo lo que pasó en el Milenio de Plata… pero siento como si me estuviera olvidando de algo…

**Luna (pensando):** ¿El Milenio de Plata? Pero… si… no estamos hablando de Tokio de Cristal…

**Artemis:** Bueno… aquí nos separamos…

**Minako:** Pero Artemis… ¿Dónde vives ahora?

**Artemis:** Eso es un pequeño secreto… ¿verdad Luna?

**Luna:** Seguro que algún día lo sabrán… Princesa… por favor, descanse bien…

**Usagi:** Por favor… chicas… no me llamen Princesa… yo no me siento como una…

**Todas:** ¿Usagi? ¡¿Hime?!

**Usagi (ruborizada):** ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! 

Todas ríen…

Luego… ya en la noche…

**Ami:** Por fin en casa… UoU… este ha sido un día muy cansado… descubrir que Usagi-chan es la Princesa… pero, a pesar de eso… no recuerdo mucho acerca de nuestras otras vidas… pero de algo estoy segura… ese recuerdo…

_Flash back…_

**Serenity:** Sailor Mercury…

Solo se ve una sombra…

**Sailor Mercury:** Alteza…

**Serenity:** Sabes Sailor Mercury… yo siempre he admirado tu manera de ser…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Es que acaso me admiras por que soy un genio?

**Serenity:** No… te admiro por que eres la persona más buena y pura de sentimientos que he conocido… admiro tu sencillez…

Se ve el contorno de esa mujer… ella voltea y…

**Serenity:** Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas… Ami-chan…

_Fin de flash back_

**Ami:** De algo estoy segura… Serenity si es Usagi-chan… pero hay algo en su personalidad que ha cambiado… tengo la impresión de Usagi-chan no es la misma Serenity que conocí…

Mientras tanto en casa de Rei…

**Rei:** Ya llegue…

Un señor se acerca a Rei…

**Señor:** ¿Te divertiste con tus amigas?

**Rei:** Si, abuelo…

"_Es cierto, después de volver a ser Sailor Mars… hechice al Sacerdote de este Templo y le hice creer que soy su nieta… así me dejara vivir en este templo por tiempo indefinido"_

**Señor:** Es mejor que te acuestes ya Rei… pero primero te serviré la cena…

En ese instante una niña se acerca a Rei…

**Niña:** Sacerdotisa Hino…

**Rei:** ¿Rika? Aún estas aquí…

**Niña:** Sí, mi madre me dio permiso para dormir hoy en el templo…

"_Esta niña es Rika… desde que la conozco siempre esta en el templo ayudándome a mí y al abuelo; le encanta este lugar tanto como a mí… ella dice que desearía ser en el futuro una gran sacerdotisa"_

**Rei:** Pero… Rika…

**Rika:** No se preocupe Sacerdotisa Hino… yo ayudare al abuelo y usted siéntese en la mesa…

"_Es cierto… Rika también le dice abuelo al sacerdote de este templo"_

**Rei:** Así que Usagi es la Princesa Serenity… algunos recuerdos acerca de ella se han aclarado…

_Flash back…_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Princesa Serenity!

**Serenity:** OO

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Piensa ir allá de nuevo? ¿No? ¬¬

**Serenity:** Este… bueno… yo… solo… ¡Iba a ver mariposas!

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Mariposas? ¿Las de afuera o las de su estomago? ¬¬

Serenity se ruboriza…

**Sailor Mars:** Si Venus se entera… recibirá un severo castigo…

**Serenity:** ¡Sailor Venus! … OO °° ….. .... ¡No! ¡Por favor Sailor Mars! ¡No me delates a Venus! ¡Por favor! ¡Mira que ella es tu mejor amiga! TT...

**Sailor Mars:** Bueno...--´´´´ Solo por esta vez... Alteza, yo siempre estaré a su lado… ahora vaya… pero ¡Rápido!

**Serenity:** Si…

Serenity se va corriendo…

**Sailor Mars:** Ya paso… ¡Ya puedes salir!

De entre una de las columnas sale Sailor Venus…

**Sailor Venus:** Cómo es posible… ni siquiera disimule mi presencia, y la Princesa no la noto…

**Sailor Mars:** Lo que pasa es que… estaba entusiasmada… creo que no se espero que yo la sorprendiera, como siempre, la que la encuentra eres tú… ¬¬

**Sailor Venus:** Que graciosa… ¬¬ Pero si la sigues apañando en sus travesuras, no será una gran gobernante como la Reina…

**Sailor Mars:** Pues yo tengo el presentimiento de que hago lo correcto… amiga mía… ¡Y ahora deja de renegar! ¡Te vas a poner vieja y nunca conseguirás novio! ¬¬

**Sailor Venus:** ¡Vieja! ¡Me estas diciendo vieja! (Fuego alrededor de Venus)

**Sailor Mars:** Y se supone que yo soy la Senshi del Fuego… UU ¬¬

Sailor Venus seguía renegando con Sailor Mars…

_Fin de Flash back_

Rei abre los ojos…

**Rei:** Así que… ella era mi mejor amiga…

**Rika:** ¡Sacerdotisa Hino! ¡La cena ya esta servida!

**Rei: **Voy…

Y en el Departamento de Makoto…

**Makoto:** ¡Qué día para cansado! UoU Necesito darme una ducha y descansar…

**Makoto (pensando):** Quién diría que Usagi-chan era la Legendaria Princesa de la Luna…

Makoto esta cocinando…

**Makoto (pensando):** Y acaso… ¿Esa Princesa era tan importante para mí?...

_Flash Back_

Dentro de un castillo, Sailor Júpiter estaba caminando hasta que oye un grito…

**Voz:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Princesa!

Sailor Júpiter corre hacía el lugar de los gritos… una especie de cocina…

Sailor Júpiter abre la puerta…

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Princesa! ¡Esta bien!

Solo para encontrar a una Serenity llena de hollín en su cara y con un pastel quemado…

**Serenity:** TT

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Princesa? °°'''''

**Serenity:** ¡Sailor júpiter! ¡Mi pastel se quemó! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! TT

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Un pastel? Pero Princesa… si tenía ganas de comer pastel debió habérmelo pedido…

**Serenity:** ¡No!... Lo que pasa… es que… yo… (Se ruboriza) yo… quería aprender…

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Aprender a hacer pasteles? Ay mi querida Princesa… debió decírmelo antes; que le parece si después de la fiesta de mañana le enseño… ¿le parece?

**Serenity:** Lo que pasa es que quería llevarlo hoy… UoU

**Sailor Júpiter (en voz baja):** Pues dígale a esa persona que espere un poco más…

Serenity abraza a Sailor Júpiter…

**Serenity:** Sailor Júpiter… me sorprende tu fortaleza… eres una gran amiga

**Sailor Júpiter:** Princesa… usted también es una gran persona y amiga… pero…

**Serenity:** ¿Ah?

**Sailor Júpiter:** Princesa… me esta manchando el Sailor Suit con el hollín… --''''''

**Serenity:** Ay, perdón…

_Fin de flash back…_

**Makoto:** Tengo el presentimiento que nunca cumplí ese ofrecimiento…

La cocina suena… el pastel de Mako-chan esta listo…

Y en la casa de Minako…

**Minako:** Por fin en casa… la Princesa siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo… pero ella ha cambiado… hay algo en ella que es diferente… no sé que es; pero no es la misma Serenity que conocimos…

_Flash back…_

Sailor Venus iba por el palacio… y ve a la Princesa Serenity…

**Sailor Venus:** ¡Te atrape!

**Serenity: **''''''

**Sailor Venus:** Princesa… ¿Te ibas de nuevo con…?

**Serenity:** Shhhhhhh… no lo digas en voz alta… ¬¬

**Sailor Venus:** Pero… Princesa, eso es algo muy peligroso… yo sé que usted se ha apasionado pero…

**Serenity:** ¡No es pasión! Eso… no es pasión…

**Sailor Venus:** Princesa…

**Serenity:** Además… ¡Tú nunca me entenderías Sailor Venus, jamás te has enamorado!

Sailor Venus luce sorprendida… y Serenity se va…

**Sailor Venus:** Pero Princesa… (En voz baja)… eso no es cierto…

Sailor Venus se queda sola en el Palacio de noche…

**Sailor Venus:** Debe ser mucho para ella… tantas labores, compromisos, estudios, ser una buena Princesa para luego ser una Reina… es mucho para ella… y encima, enamorarse… ¡Y de quién! Solo espero que esto no nos lleve a la Destrucción…

Sailor Venus mira la noche… una estrella brilla…

**Sailor Venus:** Es Venus… su brillo es incomparable con la de las otras estrellas… pero, desde allá… (Sailor Venus dirige su mirada a una Luna Azul) desde allá… Venus se ve aún más hermoso… es, el Lucero de la Tarde…

_Fin de Flash back_

**Minako:** Princesa… acaso usted ha recordado todo…

Sailor Venus recuerda el momento en que ese brillo la cegó…

**Minako:** Gracias al brillo del Legendario Cristal de Plata… mis recuerdos han regresado por completo… y lo recuerdo todo, como si fuera ayer…

Minako se acerca a la ventana…

**Minako:** Es cierto… desde aquí, Venus se ve aún más hermoso…

Mientras tanto, en la noche; en el mismo edificio donde vive Makoto…

En un departamento lleno de oscuridad…

**Dark Guardian:** Princesa Serenity…

Una especie de holograma aparece… con la figura de Serenity…

**Dark Guardian:** Todo este tiempo te estuve buscando… y pensé que las cosas cambiarían… pero, por más odio que te tenga… no puedo olvidarte… tu presencia me trajo recuerdos que prefería borrar… para siempre…

Dark Guardian mira al cielo… hoy hay Luna llena…

**Dark Guardian:** El mar de la Serenidad…

Y en la casa de Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¡Hasta mañana!

Usagi cierra la puerta y se recuesta en ella…

Usagi empieza a llorar…

**Usagi:** ¿Por qué lloró?... Yo no debería llorar… sin razón…

Las lágrimas acortan su voz… Usagi se agarra la cara y empieza a llorar…

**Usagi:** Endymion… ¿Porqué te tuve que recordar justo ahora?... ¿Por qué me odias? Pero, tu rostro, tu expresión, sigue siendo la misma… ya seas Endymion, Dark Guardian o… Chiba Mamoru…

Usagi recuerda que cuando el ataque de Venus llego a Dark Guardian; su antifaz cayó… y pudo ver su rostro…

**Usagi:** Supongo que esto será un secreto… hasta que sea el momento adecuado…

**Voz:** Miau…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

Una gata negra con un signo de Luna creciente estaba en la ventana… tenía un cristal en la boca…

**Usagi:** Luna…

**Luna:** Miau… Princesa, estas son cosas que no puedes dejar por allí... Miau…

**Usagi:** Luna… ¿Por qué te me presentaste en una forma humana?

**Luna:** Por su seguridad Princesa… Miau, tenía que controlar la situación por un tiempo, hasta que pudiera hallarla y despertar sus poderes…

**Usagi:** ¿Eso significa que ya no lucharas con nosotras?

**Luna:** ¡Miau! ¡Eso nunca, ahora que ya me acostumbre! ¡Miau!... el único favor que le quisiera pedir es… ¿Puedo dormir en su cuarto?

**Usagi:** Sí… claro… será como en los viejos tiempos…

Usagi se echa en su cama y Luna encima…

**Luna:** Buenas noches Princesa…

**Usagi:** Ya te he dicho que no me llames Princesa… llámame Usagi…

**Luna:** Esta bien… Usagi-chan…

Luna se duerme…

**Usagi (pensando):** ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de haber hecho esto antes?

… Y en la casa de Minako…

**Minako:** Así esta bien…

**Gato:** Miau…

Minako estaba dándole leche a un gato blanco con una media luna en su frente…

**Gato:** Miau… ¡No te olvides de cargar la Polvera! Mira que hoy hay Luna llena…

**Minako:** Claro…

Minako pone esa polvera en forma de media luna en la ventana… Esa extraña polvera absorbe la luz de Luna…

En ese instante suena el teléfono…

**Minako:** Aló… ¿hablar conmigo?...

Los primeros rayos de Sol salen en Juuban…

Ya en la escuela…

**Usagi:** ¡Buenos días!

**Ami:** Buenos días Usagi-chan… digo, Princesa…

**Usagi:** Estoy cansada de repetirlo… mi nombre es U-sa-gi

**Makoto:** Es que acaso "su majestad" ha olvidado sus modales de Princesa…

**Usagi (avergonzada):** Bueno… yo…

**Luna:** Ay Usagi-chan… UU

Luna ya esta en forma humana…

Todas se echan a reír…

**Usagi:** Chicas… un momento… ya vuelvo…

Usagi se separa de Ami, Makoto y Luna…

**Luna:** Princesa…

**Ami:** Hay algo en ella… que ha cambiado, no es la misma Serenity…

**Makoto:** Ayer, algunos de mis recuerdos regresaron… pero yo recuerdo a una Serenity activa, divertida y a veces despreocupada… Serenity ya no es la misma…

**Voz:** Miau… es que ella no es Serenity… ella es Usagi… Miau…

Esa voz vino del árbol…

**Luna:** ¡Artemis!

Un gato blanco cayó de pie frente a las chicas…

**Artemis:** Miau… Minako-chan dice que si pueden ir al Crown Game Center hoy… ¿lo conocen?

**Ami y Makoto:** Sí…

**Luna:** ¡A qué! 

**Artemis:** Miau… Luna… ya sabes a qué… no es necesario que lo preguntes…

**Ami y Makoto:** ¬¬

**Artemis:** Miau… mejor me voy… chau… ´´´´

**Ami y Makoto:** ¬¬ (A Luna)

**Luna:** Yo… yo… este…

Mientras que las chicas atacan a Luna… Usagi…

**Usagi:** La Tierra… aquella bola de cristal azul…

Usagi se recuesta en un árbol…

**Usagi:** Así fue que te conocí… detrás de un árbol…

_Flash back_

**Serenity:** Así que esta es la Tierra… Ya ves Venus… igual me salí con la mía… ji ji ji ji ji ji ji…

Serenity imagina la cara de Sailor Venus llena de furia…

Serenity llega a un lago… y este esta lleno de rosas rojas a su alrededor…

**Serenity:** ¿Qué son estás extrañas flores? Huelen tan bien…

En ese instante ella siente un ruido…

**Serenity (pensando):** Acaso hay algún terrícola aquí…

_Yo quería ir a la Tierra… hace mucho había escuchado de sus lagos, sus flores, sus colinas, sus frescas brisas… y sobre todo, escuche la historia de su Príncipe… el hombre más fuerte… más fuerte que ninguno… Endymion, y queriendo conocerlo, fui a la Tierra a escondidas…_

_En ese instante, detrás de un árbol… era él… de verdad era él… era más impresionante de lo que comentaban… más imponente que cualquier mito… y más guapo de lo que yo había pensado…_

Endymion estaba practicando con su espada (solo se ve su sombra)… pero de pronto se detiene… y mira de improviso a aquel árbol…

**Endymion:** Sal de allí… (De pronto se deja ver su figura)… No te haré daño…

Es Mamoru… pero vestido de Príncipe (**Nota de la autora:** Encima me hago la sorprendida XDDDD)

**Serenity:** Yo…

**Endymion:** Tú… tú… ¿no eres de aquí? Esa media luna en tu frente… ¿Tú eres de la Luna?

_Fin de Flash back…_

**Voz:** ¿Oye? ¿Odango Atama? ¡Es que acaso estas en la Luna!

**Usagi:** ¡La Luna!

Usagi voltea y…

**Usagi:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

Es Mamoru…

**Mamoru:** Definitivamente eres Tsukino Usagi… (Conejo de la Luna)

**Usagi (pensando):** Endymion… de verdad eres tú…

**Mamoru:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

**Usagi (pensando):** Usagi reacciona… él es Dark Guardian… es tu enemigo, intento matarte a ti a tus amigas en varias oportunidades, lo que sucedió en el pasado es solo un bello recuerdo… ¿o no?

**Mamoru:** Tsukino-san… ¿estás bien?

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?... ¿Me dijiste Tsukino-san?

**Mamoru:** ¡Qué querías que haga! ¡No reaccionabas! 

Usagi se echa a reír…

**Mamoru:** ¿Y ahora porque te ríes?

**Usagi:** Eres un tonto… ´´´´ Ma-mo-chan…

Usagi se va corriendo…

**Mamoru:** oO ¿Mamo-chan? ¡Oye! ¡Odango-atama! ¡Odango-atama! ¡Quitame ese estupido apodo!

Usagi para y voltea…

**Usagi:** Pues primero, deja de llamarme Odango-atama y yo te dejare de llamar Mamo-chan…

Usagi se va…

**Mamoru:** Tsukino Usagi… tienes una energía muy especial… desearía que permaneciera así… para siempre…

Ya en la tarde, en la azotea de la escuela…

**Luna:** ¡Pescado!

**Makoto:** ¿Eh?

**Luna:** ¡Pescado! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Invítame! ¡A mí me gusta mucho el pescado! ¡No seas mala!

**Ami:** Es cierto… en eso te pareces a los gatos… ´´´

**Luna:** ¡Yo quiero! UoU

**Makoto:** --´´

**Usagi:** ´´

Usagi voltea y mira hacía el horizonte…

**Usagi (pensando):** Puede ser… quizás si hago un esfuerzo… pueda hacer que él vuelva…

**Ami:** ¿En que piensas Usagi-chan?

**Usagi:** Pienso… ¡Pienso que la Tierra es un lugar muy hermoso!

**Todos:** °°

Ya la hora de salida…

**Minako:** ¿Les dijiste no?

**Artemis:** Claro que se los dije…

Artemis esta en forma humana y viste el uniforme de la secundaria de Minako

**Usagi:** Minako-chan…

**Minako:** Que bueno que llegaron…

En eso…todas se quedan mirando al chico que esta al lado de Minako…

**Minako:** ¿Chicas? ¿No recuerdan a Artemis?

**Usagi, Mako, Ami y sobre todo Luna:** ¡Tú eres Artemis!

**Luna:** Te metiste a la escuela de Minako-chan…

**Artemis:** Así como tú te metiste a la de Usagi-chan…

**Usagi (pensando):** Yo no le dije que me llamara Usagi-chan… OO

**Ami (pensando):** Le queda muy bien el uniforme…

**Makoto (pensando):** ¡Qué guapo!

**Minako:** Si… por culpa de este gato… todas las chicas andan pensando que es mi novio…UU Qué molesto… ¬¬

**Artemis:** Minako-chan… ¬¬ el que a ti te guste hacer "amistad" con el primer chico guapo que pase por tu camino, no significa que yo sea tu trofeo… ¬¬

**Minako:** ¡Eso es mentira! 

Artemis se acerca a las chicas…

**Artemis (en voz baja):** Deberían verla en acción… es el colmo, ve a un chico guapo y se pone roja como tomate y después se pone a saltar y a gritar y luego va y les dice lo mismo a todos: "Disculpa, me podrías pasar mi lazo… es que se me cayo"

**Usagi, Ami, Makoto y Luna:** XDDDDDDDDDD

**Minako:** ¡No le crean! TT

**Usagi:** Bueno… creo que es hora que entremos…

**Voz:** Aún falto yo… Princesa…

Todas voltean… era Rei…

**Minako:** Después de todo viniste…

**Rei:** Cumpliré con mi promesa… eso no lo dudes…

**Minako:** No esperaba menos de ti, Sailor Mars…

_Flash Back…_

**Minako:** Aquí estoy… ¿De que quieres hablar?

**Rei:** De algo muy puntual… el Príncipe Endymion…

**Minako:** ¿Lo recordaste?

**Rei:** Hoy… y él ha vuelto a aparecer… pero…

**Minako:** Como Dark Guardian…

**Rei:** No podemos permitir que ellos se encuentren…

**Minako:** Sería como si la historia se repitiera…

**Rei:** Además… vine a entregarte algo…

Rei le entrega a Minako su pluma de transformación…

**Rei:** No puedo estar al lado de una traidora como tú… ya te lo dije… y como tú eres la líder… es tu deber buscar a alguien mejor que yo para que sea Sailor Mars…

**Minako:** Mars…

**Rei:** Yo no soy Mars… yo soy Hino Rei…

**Minako:** Para mí Hino Rei y Sailor Mars son la misma persona…

Minako se acerca a Rei y le devuelve la pluma de transformación…

**Minako:** Para mí, no hay nadie mejor para ser Sailor Mars que Hino-san…

**Rei:** Yo no quiero ser Sailor Mars… yo no lo elegí

**Minako:** Ni ninguna de nosotras… pero es mi destino y francamente yo si deseo proteger a la Princesa…

**Rei:** ¡Yo también deseo proteger a Usagi-chan! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡No lo entenderías… tú solo conoces a Serenity y no a Usagi-chan!

**Minako:** Hagamos un trato… Yo prometo proteger a Usagi de Endymion y conocerla más y ser su amiga y protectora… pero tú prométeme que trabajaras con nosotras como un equipo y después de que todo esto acabe… eres libre de seguir siendo una senshi o ser una persona normal…

**Rei:** Me parece un buen trato…

**Minako:** Entonces… es una promesa…

Las dos se dan las manos…

**Rei:** Para mí solo es una tregua, lo hago por Usagi-chan no por Serenity…

**Minako:** Es que acaso… no quieres a la Princesa…

**Rei:** Yo estaba de lado del enemigo, como lo sabrás bien… pero Amy, Makoto y yo; no cambiamos por el poder de la Princesa Serenity… sino por el poder de Sailor Moon, el poder de Usagi-chan…

**Minako:** ¿Y es que acaso no es el mismo?

**Rei:** No… cuando atacaste a Sailor Moon y el poder del Cristal de Plata despertó… yo sentí que esa energía era diferente… definitivamente; el poder de Usagi-chan, esta lleno de alegría y esperanza… el de la Princesa esta lleno de tristeza y frustración… algo horrible paso en el pasado; pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es que todo fue culpa de Endymion…

**Minako:** ¿No has recuperado por completo la memoria?

**Rei:** Recuerdo algunas cosas… pero ya es muy tarde… no quiero preocupar a mi abuelo…

Rei se va…

**Minako:** ¡Hino-san!

**Rei:** ¿Eh?

**Minako:** ¿Aún tienes el presentimiento de que hacías lo correcto?

_ "Tengo el presentimiento de que hago lo correcto"_

**Rei:** No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho… ni en esta ni en la otra vida…

Rei se va…

**Rei (pensando):** Pero… ¿Realmente hacía lo correcto?

_Fin de Flash back_

**Usagi:** ¡Rei-chan!

Usagi abraza a Rei…

**Rei:** Usagi… ¿Qué te pasa?

**Usagi:** Me asuste mucho… porque pensé que había perdido a mi amiga Rei-chan para siempre…

**Rei (sonriendo):** Yo siempre seré tu amiga… pero por ahora…

**Usagi:** ¿Ah?

**Rei:** ¿Esos no son los chicos de tu escuela?

**Ami:** ¡Son los chicos de la clase!

**Usagi (asustada):** ¡De la clase!

Usagi se separa más rápido que volando y regresa a una actitud seria…

**Minako:** Bueno… es mejor que entremos…

Mientras tanto… dentro del Crown…

**Motoki:** Bueno… ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que me tenías que decir Mamoru-kun?

**Mamoru:** Motoki-kun… (Los ojos de Mamoru cambian de expresión)… debes olvidarlo TODO…

**Motoki:** ¿Eh?

Un rayo negro sale de los ojos de Mamoru…

Al rato, ya dentro del Crown Game Center…

**Artemis:** Por aquí, pero tengan cuidado de que nos vean…

Todos llegan a una puerta…

**Makoto:** ¿Mantenimiento?

**Luna:** Por favor, abran la puerta…

Rei abre la puerta y todas entran… la puerta se cierra y luego esta desaparece…

CONTINUARA…

En el próximo capítulo…

**Rei:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Minako:** Secreto… secreto… ¬¬

**Dark Guardian:** Te odio… Serenity…

**Usagi:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Sailor Moon:** El poder del Legendario Cristal de Plata… ¡Moon Princess Halation!!!

**Todas:** Un Nuevo poder…

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA Y ACLARACIONES…

**El cabello Plateado de la Princesa Serenity:** En realidad; originalmente la idea de Naoko Takeuchi (la creadora de Sailor Moon) era que Sailor Moon tuviera el cabello plateado cuando se transformara y si ven algunas de sus ilustraciones; el cabello de la Princesa Serenity siempre es plateado, así que me pareció buena idea adaptar esa idea, además que le sirve a Usagi para que no la reconozcan y sepan su verdadera identidad…

En este capítulo (para las personas que han leído el manga) tome algunas partes del manga… me parecieron interesantes como para darle un toque de la historia original… y lo he dividido en dos partes porque de verdad me salió más largo de lo que pensaba… UoU

A toda la gente que manda Rewiews les estoy inmensamente agradecida por el apoyo a la historia y por los buenos comentarios; realmente me ayudan a continuar con esta linda historia…

Y a los fanáticos de Haruka y Michiru… un spoiler más… dentro de tres capítulos harán su triunfal aparición (corazoncitos a mi alrededor)

Por favor, sigan mandando sus rewiews y si quieren darme algún comentario extra, pueden escribirme a 


	10. Capitulo 9: El poder de la Princesa II

**El Poder de la Princesa (Parte II)**

**(Cáp. 9)**

En el capítulo pasado nos quedamos en…

Todos llegan a una puerta…

**Makoto:** ¿Mantenimiento?

**Luna:** Por favor, abran la puerta…

Rei abre la puerta y todas entran… la puerta se cierra y luego esta desaparece…

**Rei:** ¿Qué es esto?

**Artemis:** Es algo a lo que llamamos "Cuartel Secreto"

**Todas:** ¡Cuartel Secreto!

**Minako:** Secreto… Secreto… ¬¬ ¿qué harán Luna y tú en este cuartel secreto? ¿no?

**Usagi:** ¿Luna?

**Luna (ruborizada):** No piensen mal… aquí es donde vivo… y para salir tomo la forma de gato, para que el encargado no me reconozca…

**Artemis:** ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así con Luna! Además, yo hace tiempo no vivo aquí… desde que me fui a…

**Minako:** ¡A seguir los pasos de Sailor V!

**Makoto:** ¿A seguir los pasos de Sailor V?

**Minako:** Lo recuerdo bien… cuando estaba del lado del enemigo, yo era Sailor V, y estaba detrás de los misteriosos sucesos en Tokio, Hong Kong e Inglaterra, Dark Guardian me envió a tomar la energía vital de las personas, yo solo era una persona más (bajando la cabeza) mis memorias fueron borradas y solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, recolectar energía…

**Amy:** Recuerdo muy bien esa sensación… mi único propósito en este mundo era servir a Dark Guardian…

**Rei:** Si… Dark Guardian... siempre escondía su rostro detrás de un antifaz negro…

**Makoto:** ¡Dark Guardian es un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos!

**Usagi:** ¡Basta! ¡No es justo que hablen así!

**Luna:** ¡Usagi-chan! ¿Por qué dices eso del enemigo?

_Flash Back…_

… "_Ya no nos podemos ver"_

… "_¿Por qué no?"_

… "_Las personas de la Tierra y de la Luna no se deben comunicar… esa es la Ley de Dios, ellas no se pueden enamorar… más… ahora, ya es tarde…"_

_Fin de Flash Back_

**Usagi:** Yo… yo… ¡Yo no quiero que tengan recuerdos tristes! Por favor, no recuerden esas cosas…

**Minako:** Usagi-chan…

**Usagi:** Olvídense de esos recuerdos tristes… ustedes ya no son Dark Senshis… ahora son Sailor Senshis y son mis amigas… no las quiero perder de nuevo…

Usagi empieza a llorar… Ami se acerca a consolarla…

**Ami:** Usagi-chan, nosotras siempre seremos tus amigas…

Y luego Rei…

**Rei:** Usagi, recuerda que tú eres alguien muy especial para nosotras…

Makoto…

**Makoto:** Tú eres la razón por la cual estamos aquí ahora, no lo olvides…

Y por último Minako…

**Minako:** Usagi-chan, nunca dudes de ti misma… siempre cree en ti, porque nosotras siempre creeremos en ti… no lo olvides.

**Usagi (llorando):** Gracias… nunca quiero que nos separen… si ustedes están conmigo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

Y Luna y Artemis…

**Luna:** ¿Tú crees que la princesa haya recobrado todos sus recuerdos?

**Artemis:** Yo creo que no, es muy pronto para eso… pero… hay algo en ella que ha cambiado, tengo la sensación que no es la misma…

**Luna:** Yo también… Artemis… pero me reconforta que el equipo de las Sailor Senshis este por fin completo…

Mientras tanto en un oscuro lugar…

**Voz:** Dark Guardian…

**Dark Guardian:** Si…

**Voz:** Me estoy hartando de tus fallas… has perdido el control de las Sailor Senshis y has permitido que la Princesa Serenity despierte, ahora ellas son más fuertes que nunca… ¿y ahora que excusa me vas a traer?

**Dark Guardian:** Ninguna… admito que subestime a las Sailor Senshis, pero no se volverá a repetir… porque de esta misión me encargare personalmente…

**Voz:** Si fallas Dark Guardian, darás tu vida a cambio…

**Dark Guardian:** No fallaré…

Dark Guardian desaparece…

**Voz:** Tonto Dark Guardian… no sabe que su destino ya esta escrito…

De pronto dos sombras aparecen…

**Voz 1:** ¿Cuándo entraremos en la batalla?

Dice una chica con un pelo largo y ondulado…

**Voz 2:** Tonto Principito… no sabe que morirá de todas formas…

Lo dice una sombra alta de pelo corto…

**Voz:** Espero que ustedes no me decepcionen…

**Las dos:** ¡No lo haremos!

Las dos sombras desaparecen…

Mientras tanto Dark Guardian…

**Dark Guardian:** Muy bien… (se saca el antifaz) supongo que esta será la última misión… habrá que prepararla con cuidado…

Dark Guardian desaparece… mientras tanto las chicas…

**Usagi:** ¡Adiós!

**Usagi:** Vaya… hace mucho tiempo que no me iba sola a casa…

Se oyen gritos…

**Usagi:** Vienen del parque… esta energía es… Dark Guardian…

Usagi va corriendo hasta el parque donde desde la copa de un árbol, Dark Guardian esta quitándole energía a las personas…

**Dark Guardian (pensando):** ven… ven Serenity… te estoy esperando…

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Denme todos su energía!

**Usagi:** ¡Qué haces!

**Dark Guardian (En voz baja):** Odango atama…

**Usagi:** ¡Por favor!

**Dark Guardian:** ¡No interfieras!

Dark Guardian lanza un rayo directamente a Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

El rayo cae directamente a Usagi, y ella cae desmayada…

**Dark Guardian:** Usagi…

Dark Guardian para…

**Dark Guardian:** Usagi… ¡Usagi!

…Usagi abre los ojos…

**Usagi:** ¿Fue un sueño?

Usagi voltea y ve hacia la ventana… Dark Guardian esta parado allí…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué haces allí?

Dark Guardian baja de la ventana y va hacia Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Dark Guardian se acerca, la toma del brazo… ve su herida… posa sus manos sobre ella y la cura…

**Usagi:** Tú…

**Dark Guardian:** Lamento haberte herido… no fue mi intención… Adiós…

**Usagi:** ¡Espera!

**Dark Guardian:** Nos veremos…

Dark Guardian desaparece…

**Usagi:** Mamoru…

Ya en el día… muy temprano en la azotea de la escuela…

**Usagi:** Que debo hacer… no sé que debo hacer… pero yo… yo… ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Make up!

"_Yo te quiero ver… Dark Guardian"_

**Sailor Moon:** Por favor, Legendario Cristal de Plata…

El broche de Sailor Moon empieza a brillar… una luz plateada cubre toda el área… y las demás…

**Amy:** Mi broche…

**Rei:** ¿Por qué esta brillando?

**Makoto:** Algo sucede…

**Minako:** ¡Princesa!

**Todas:** ¡Usagi-chan!

Y…

**Dark Guardian:** Sailor Moon… Princesa Serenity… yo sabía que acudirías a mi llamado…

Una luz negra aparece frente Sailor Moon… es Dark Guardian…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion…

**Dark Guardian:** Serenity… por fin te encuentro…

Los ojos de Dark Guardian reflejan maldad…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion… yo te recuerdo de una manera muy diferente… ¡Por qué me odias!

**Dark Guardian:** Princesa Serenity…

Dark Guardian se acerca a Sailor Moon… acaricia uno de sus cabellos…

**Dark Guardian:** Tu olor sigue siendo el mismo… no recuerdas el tiempo pasado…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

**Dark Guardian:** No recuerdas cuando éramos felices en la Tierra… y no recuerdas el final de todo eso…

Dark Guardian golpea a Sailor Moon…

**Dark Guardian:** Por tu culpa… desde la primera vez que pusiste un pie en mi mundo, solo le trajiste desgracias… si no hubiera sido por ti… ¡Mi Mundo seguiría existiendo!… ¡¡¡Tú y tu maldito Cristal de Plata solo significan una cosa!!! Muerte… y esta vez no lo voy a permitir… voy a matarte antes de q hagas cualquier cosa con esa joya maldita…

**Voz:** ¡Déjala en paz Dark Guardian!

**Dark Guardian: **¿Eh?

Todas las chicas estaban allí…

**Minako:** Dark Guardian… un placer vernos de nuevo…

**Rei:** Morirás por atreverte a tocar a Sailor Moon…

**Makoto:** No te perdonaremos todo lo que nos has hecho…

**Ami:** Ahora si cumpliremos con nuestra verdadera misión… ¡Proteger a la Princesa!

**Minako:** ¡Todas, a transformarse!

**Ami:** ¡Mercury Power!

**Rei:** ¡Mars Power!

**Makoto:** ¡Júpiter Power!

**Minako: **¡Venus Power!

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Eso no!

Dark Guardian manda un rayo y destruye las plumas de transformación…

**Minako:** ¡Las plumas!

**Rei:** ¡Qué haremos ahora! Sin las plumas ya no podremos transformarnos…

**Dark Guardian:** Creo que antes de matar a su Princesa las matare a ustedes primero…

Dark Guardian les manda rayos a las chicas y las deja mal heridas…

**Sailor Moon (balbuceando):** Todas… se sacrifican por mí… y yo a cambio… no hago nada… Las tengo que ayudar... las tengo que ayudar… ¡Las tengo que ayudar!

El cristal de Plata empieza a brillar…

"_nunca dudes de ti misma… siempre cree en ti, porque nosotras siempre creeremos en ti… no lo olvides"_

"_Debo creer en mi misma… por favor, dame el poder para ayudarlas"_

De pronto los símbolos de los planetas empiezan a brillar en las frentes de las cuatro senshis y unas nuevas plumas de transformación aparecen…

**Amy:** Son plumas de Transformación…

**Dark Guardian:** No…

**Makoto:** ¡Hagámoslo ya!

**Minako:** ¡Venus Star Power!

**Rei:** ¡Mars Star Power!

**Amy:** ¡Mercury Star Power!

**Makoto:** ¡Júpiter Star Power!

**Todas:** ¡Make up!

**Dark Guardian:** Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion… no puedo permitir que les hagas daño a ellas… ellas no tienen nada que ver con el pasado… ellas solo son mis amigas… y yo solo quiero ayudarlas…

**Sailor Venus:** Nos podimos transformar… siento como un nuevo poder corre por mis venas…

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Burning Mandala!

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¡Flower Hurricane!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Mercury Aqua Mist!

**Sailor Venus:** ¡Rolling Heart Vibration!

Todos los ataques caen directamente a Dark Guardian…

**Sailor Moon:** Yo sé… yo confío, en que detrás de ese antifaz… esta el verdadero Endymion… ¡Mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiaran!

De pronto el Cetro Lunar empieza a brillar y a cambiar…

**Todas**:Un nuevo poder…

**Sailor Moon:** El poder del Legendario Cristal de Plata… ¡Moon Princess Halation!!!

El ataque va hacia Dark Guardian… cae directamente, pero él logra escapar…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion…

De pronto llegan Luna y Artemis…

**Luna:** ¡Qué paso aquí!

**Artemis:** Increíble… chicas, han conseguido un nuevo poder…

**Luna:** En poco tiempo se han vuelto muy fuertes…

**Todas:** No es para tanto, la responsable es Usagi-chan… ''''''

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Ah? OO Yo no hice nada… ÚÚ

**Luna:** Ay Usagi-chan…UoU

**Sailor Moon:** ¡A qué te refieres con ese Ayyyy! 

**Luna:** Sigues siendo muy seria… UoU

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Pero no soy una autista, loca por el pescado! o 

**Artemis:** Aaaaaaa… a Luna le gusta el pescado… Miau… gatito… ¬¬

**Luna:** ¡Moon Sweet Light!

Directo a…

**Artemis (quemado):** Quien entiende a las mujeres… °°

**Luna:** Aprende a no meterte conmigo… ¬o¬

Todas se ríen… pero en algún lugar…

**Mujer:** Por fin llegamos…

**Hombre:** Juuban City… ummm… creo que me gustara este lugar…

**Mujer:** Me gustara más este lugar cuando se convierta en la tumba de las Sailor Senshis…

**Hombre:** Y en la tumba de la Princesa Serenity y de su príncipe de pacotilla…

Se escucha el sonido de un violín a lo lejos…

CONTINUARA…

En el próximo capítulo…

**Mamoru:** Qué me pasa…

**Usagi:** ¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru!

**Mamoru:** ¡Yo no soy quien piensas!

**Usagi:** Y yo tampoco…


	11. Capítulo 10: Recuerdos y Sentimientos: L...

**Recuerdos y Sentimientos: La Unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad**

**(Cáp. 10)**

… "_!Endymion no!"_

… "_¿A la Princesa de la Luna no le gusta el agua?"_

… "_Pero no en la cara…"_

…"_Te ves linda cuando te enojas"_

… "_¿Así les dices a todas las chicas de este Reino?"_

… "_¿Quién crees que soy?"_

… "_Un Principito Presumido que siempre ha tenido todo en esta vida…"_

_Serenity se voltea y se prepara para irse… pero Endymion la detiene…_

… "_Tú también eres una Princesita Engreída"_

… "_No sabes lo que dices"_

… "_Tampoco me importa, si estoy a tu lado…"_

… "_Endymion"_

… "_Porque tú eres la única persona para mí en todo el Universo"…_

… "_En toda la galaxia…"_

_Serenity y Endymion se besan…_

Todos esos recuerdos llegan a la mente de Mamoru…

**Mamoru:** Serenity…

Mamoru recuerda el momento en que el Moon Princess Halation cayo directamente en él… desde ese momento algo había cambiado en él…

Mientras tanto en la Escuela…

**Luna:** ¡Bienvenida Naru-chan!

**Naru:** Gracias Luna-chan…

**Ami:** ¿Disfrutaste de Okinawa?

**Naru:** Mi madre y yo la pasamos muy bien por allá… y les traje a las tres algunos recuerdos… por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Usagi-chan?

**Luna:** Creo que todavía no llega…

**Naru:** ¡Ella! La más puntual de todo el salón… ¿todavía no llega? OO

**Ami:** Esas cosas pasan ¿no?... '''''' No te preocupes, ella se alegrara mucho de verte…

**Naru:** Eso espero… (Naru presiona un paquete)

_Flash back…_

_**Naru (por el teléfono):** Okinawa esta genial, Usagi-chan, debiste haber venido…_

_**Usagi:** Que bueno que todo este saliendo bien (bostezo)_

_**Naru:** ¿Usagi¿Tienes sueño a las 5 de la tarde?_

_**Usagi:** Solo estoy un poco cansada… eso es todo…_

_**Naru:** No te esfuerces demasiado en estudiar… _

_**Usagi:** Sí, Naru _

_(Comienza a sonar un pequeño bip entre la llamada)_

_**Usagi:** ¡Una llamada! Un momento Naru…_

_**Naru:** Claro…_

_Y en la casa de Usagi…_

_**Usagi:** Si Luna, de inmediato estaré por allá…_

_**Usagi:** Naru, lo siento mucho, pero olvide un encargo que tenia que hacer y es urgente, lo siento deberás…_

_**Naru:** Si… claro… no hay problema Usagi, nos veremos pronto…_

_**Usagi:** Cuídate Naru-chan…_

_(Usagi cuelga el teléfono)_

_**Naru:** Pero si solo hace un momento se le escuchaba tan cansada… y ahora… es como que si estuviera llena de energía de un momento a otro… ¿De quién habrá sido esa llamada?_

_Fin de Flash Back…_

Mientras tanto en la Escuela…

LETRERO: CLUB DE KENDO

**Chico:** ¿Chiba-sempai? Hace dos días que no viene por aquí… ¿es algo urgente?

**Usagi:** No… no se preocupe, no es nada…

Usagi sale, y mira su mano, la misma mano que Dark Guardian curó con sus poderes…

**Usagi:** Endymion… ¿Dónde estas ahora? Acaso sabes quien soy yo…

Usagi se va…

Mientras tanto en el salón…

**Srta. Haruna:** Osaka…

**Naru:** Presente…

**Srta. Haruna:** Shizaki…

**Luna:** Presente…

**Srta. Haruna:** Tsukino…

Hay silencio en el salón…

**Srta. Haruna:** ¡Increíble¡Tsukino no vino a clases!

Y en la calle…

**Usagi:** Si sigo vestida con este uniforme voy a tener problemas… mejor me cambio…

Usagi se esconde…

**Usagi:** ¡Moon Power¡Make up in…!

Después de un rato…

**Usagi:** Así esta mejor… ni mi madre me reconocería así… Creo que estará bien dar un paseo sola para variar…

Usagi se sube a un ómnibus…

**Usagi:** Ummmm… creo que ya sé a donde puedo ir…

Mientras tanto… ya a la hora de receso… Luna desde un celular…

**Luna:** Hoy no vino a clases…

**Minako (por teléfono):** ¡Cómo que no vino a clases¿Estará enferma?

**Luna:** Tengo miedo… ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

**Minako:** Luna, avísales a todas que iremos a la casa de Usagi a la hora de salida…

**Luna:** Si…

Minako cuelga…

**Artemis:** ¿Todo esta bien?

**Minako:** Usagi-chan no fue a la escuela hoy… ¿Tú crees que le haya pasado algo Artemis?

**Artemis:** Minako, tú eres la Líder de las Sailor Senshis y la guardiana personal de la Princesa, si quieres ir a buscarla, puedes hacerlo…

**Minako:** Tengo un mal presentimiento… ella…

_Flash back_

_**Usagi:** ¡No hablen así!_

…

_**Sailor Moon:** ¡Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado!_

…

_Fin de Flash Back_

**Minako:** ¡Endymion!

Mientras tanto Usagi…

**Usagi:** Ah… por fin llegue, creo que aquí podré pensar en paz…

Usagi mira hacia el lago…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh? Esa silueta… es de…

Alguien más estaba frente al lago… esa persona voltea y…

**Usagi (pensando):** Endymion…

**Mamoru:** ¿Tú¿Aquí?

Al rato… Mamoru le trae una bebida a Usagi…

**Usagi:** Gracias…

**Mamoru:** No puedo creer que una de las chicas más inteligentes se haya escapado de la escuela… (Con tono irónico) No sé supone que a las chicas como tú les encanta la escuela, así como tu amiga la chica genio: Mizuno-san…

**Usagi:** ¡No generalices¡Y tampoco me compares con Ami-chan, yo soy una persona totalmente diferente de ella!

**Mamoru:** ¿Así? Entonces dime… ¿Cómo eres tú¿Cuál es tu forma de ser? Lo que te hace distinta de cualquier otra persona…

Usagi se queda muda…

**Mamoru:** Si no sabes eso… solo eres una chica más… común y corriente…

**Usagi (se levanta):** Yo solo vine aquí a pensar… y a relajarme un poco, y no vine a pelear con idiotas como tú…

Usagi se esta yendo…

**Mamoru:** ¿Y de que se trata ese gran problema¿De la nueva ropa del verano, o quizás de un nuevo examen? Chicas como tú solo tienen trivialidades en la cabeza… no saben lo que es un verdadero problema…

**Usagi:** ¡No me subestimes! Ni te vengas a hacer la victima conmigo… pobrecito, eres la única persona en el mundo con problemas ¿Y¿Qué quieres que haga? Un monumento a tu fortaleza (en tono irónico), quizás él que no sabe lo que es tener un problema eres tú (señalándolo con el dedo)

Usagi se voltea y se va, pero Mamoru la toma de la mano y la obliga a detenerse…

**Mamoru:** ¡Yo no soy quien piensas!

**Usagi:** Y yo tampoco… y ahora suéltame por favor…

Usagi se suelta… y se va…

**Mamoru:** Esa chica… tiene una gran cantidad de energía dentro de si… quizás si obtengo esa energía…

Usagi se había ido a la parte del bosque que estaba antes de llegar al lago…

Usagi se sienta al pie de un árbol…

**Usagi:** ¿A qué se refería con eso?

_Flash back…_

_**Mamoru:** ¿Así? Entonces dime… ¿Cómo eres tú¿Cuál es tu forma de ser? Lo que te hace distinta de cualquier otra persona…_

_Fin de Flash back…_

**Usagi:** ¿Lo que me hace diferente de cualquier otra persona?

"_Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por amor y la justicia; soy Sailor Moon… y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna"_

**Usagi:** Yo soy Sailor Moon… y soy una Sailor Senshi…

"_Princesa Serenity…"_

**Usagi:** También fui la Princesa Serenity, del Milenio de Plata…

"_Tsukino Usagi… guau, eres la Chica más inteligente de la escuela"_

**Usagi:** Soy también Tsukino Usagi…

"_La Presumida Señorita Perfección"_

**Usagi:** La mayoría de personas que me conoce me llama "Señorita Perfección" porque tengo talento para varias cosas… pero, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera…

"_Yo solo quiero ayudarlos…"_

**Usagi:** Yo solo quiero ayudar lo más que pueda… a todos… ¿Pero, eso es ser yo misma?

"_Detesto los odangos… me hacen ver tonta"_

**Usagi:** Los odangos me hacen ver tonta… ¿es cierto eso?... no, eso no es cierto, no me gustaban porque yo pensaba que me veía tonta… porque yo tenía miedo a ser tonta… porque, quizás, en algún momento… yo cometí un grave error, por ser una tonta…

"_NO quiero pelear… no quiero… �¡buaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Llorar es de tontas, Usagi"_

Los ojos de Usagi se abren de la impresión

**Usagi:** ¿Qué fue eso¿Alguien en algún momento… me dijo eso? Pero quien… o quienes… pero, aún… aún no me encuentro a mi misma… pero… todo eso… son piezas de un rompecabezas, que yo misma debo reconstruir, para encontrar mi esencia…

"_Lo que te hace distinta de cualquier otra persona…"_

De pronto, Usagi siente que hay algo detrás de ella… y se agacha…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué es esto?

Usagi esquivo una rosa negra… Usagi voltea y en las ramas de un árbol, esta parado Dark Guardian… luego de un salto él baja y esta frente a ella…

**Usagi:** Tú…

**Dark Guardian:** Tú, tienes una energía muy especial… la necesito, será mía… y tú deberás morir…

**Usagi:** Pero… ¿mi energía?

"_¿mi energía? Acaso, él se habrá dado cuenta que yo soy Sailor Moon… no lo creo, sino se me hubiera enfrentado frontalmente… ¿qué sucede aquí?"_

**Dark Guardian:** Niña… prepárate…

"_Tengo que hacerlo… lo siento, Usagi"_

Dark Guardian esta a punto de lanzar una Rosa Negra para absorber la energía de Usagi, pero de pronto…

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Usagi:** ¡Qué te pasa!

Dark Guardian se agarra la cabeza en señal de dolor…

**Dark Guardian:** No…

Usagi se acerca a él…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te encuentras bien?

**Dark Guardian:** Esos recuerdos…

_**Serenity:** Endymion… _

_**Serenity:** Endymion… eres muy bueno…_

_**Serenity:** Ohhhh… me sorprendes, eres muy buen espadachín…_

_**Serenity:** Endymion… yo te amo…_

De pronto, Usagi siente la presencia de algo…

**Usagi (pensando):** Es la presencia de un youma… esta cerca… pero… ¡No!

**Usagi:** ¡A un lado!

Un rayo cae directamente en Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Dark Guardian:** ¡Usagi¡Rayo Oscuro!

Un rayo sale de las manos de Dark Guardian y le da al youma, pero este escapa…

**Dark Guardian:** Escapo…

**Usagi:** Qué… bueno… que… no… te haya… he… ri…

Usagi se desmaya… de pronto por la mente de Usagi, ciertas escenas extrañas pasan por su mente…

"_La sombra de un Tuxedo… ¿Por qué me parece tan adorable? Ah… siento calidez en mi corazón… al ver a esa persona…"_

_Se ve la sombra de un hombre con un antifaz blanco, pero ese antifaz poco a poco se va volviendo oscuro…_

… "_¡Usagi¿Usagi¿Puedes escucharme?"_

Usagi abre los ojos…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

**Mamoru:** Odango Atama… tuviste un sueño muy pesado…

**Usagi:** ¡Qué paso! Yo…

**Mamoru:** Una especie de monstruo ataco el parque…

**Usagi:** ¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡Dónde estamos¡A donde me has traído!

**Mamoru:** Calma… Tonta, estamos en el bosque que esta detrás del lago…

**Usagi:** ¡Deja de decirme tonta! No te soporto… tengo que irme…

**Mamoru:** ¡No lo permitiré!

Mamoru detiene a Usagi tomándola de la mano…

**Usagi:** Basta de torturarme… quiero irme…

**Mamoru:** ¿Eres sorda o aún sigues atontada? Te dije que un monstruo esta atacando el parque… ¿Y tú quieres regresar¡Quieres que te maten!

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

**Usagi (pensando):** ¿Por qué¿Por qué Dark Guardian se preocupa por mí¿Qué es lo que quiere?

**Mamoru (pensando):** Qué es lo que me pasa… solo debería robarle la energía ahora que la tengo a mi lado… pero… ¿Por qué¿Por qué no tengo el valor de transformarme frente a ella? Acaso… tengo miedo de que ella descubra mi verdadera identidad…

**Usagi:** ¿Por qué me detienes? Se supone que soy una niña tonta, sin ninguna diferencia con las demás… ¿no?

**Mamoru:** El que tú pienses que no tienes ninguna diferencia con el resto… no significa que los demás no hayan encontrado esa diferencia…

**Usagi:** ¿Los demás?

"_Mi gran debilidad siempre ha sido… ayudar a los demás… así que para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos a todos… a todos y cada uno, eso es lo que me hace diferente del resto… gracias Endymion…"_

**Mamoru:** ¿Usagi?

Usagi se acerca a Mamoru y le da un beso en la mejilla…

**Usagi:** Gracias… pero creo que hay algunas cosas que debo decirte…

**Mamoru:** ¿Cosas?

**Mamoru (pensando):** Por que… su mirada… esa mirada, yo la he visto antes… es que acaso, ella…

La imagen de Usagi… es comparada con la de Sailor Moon y es completamente igual…

**Mamoru:** No puede ser…

**Usagi:** ¡Eternal Sailor Moon¡Make up!

**Mamoru:** No…

**Sailor Moon:** Soy una Sailor Senshi, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon… ¡Te castigaré, en el nombre de la Luna!

**Mamoru:** Sailor Moon… Princesa Serenity…

**Sailor Moon:** Sí… Endymion…

**Mamoru:** ¿Qué?

**Sailor Moon:** Yo sé tu verdadera identidad… Dark Guardian…

**Mamoru:** Lo sabías… todo este tiempo…

**Sailor Moon:** Solo desde que desperté como la Princesa Serenity…

**Mamoru:** Entonces, no hay vuelta hacía atrás…

Un humo negro cubre a Mamoru, y lo transforma en Dark Guardian…

**Dark Guardian:** Ahora entiendo el porque tu energía era tan especial… Te matare en este mismo instante…

**Sailor Moon:** Lo siento Mamoru… hoy no ser�, ese youma ha regresado… primero lo destruiré, luego, conversaremos a fondo…

Sailor Moon se va…

**Dark Guardian:** Usagi…

Y Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Moon:** Gracias… Mamoru…

El broche de Sailor Moon empieza a brillar…

Mientras tanto, en el mismo bosque…

**Voz:** Esa Princesa… tiene mucho poder…

**Voz 2:** Yo creo que ahora no es conveniente actuar de frente…

**Voz:** ¡Qué! Ya verás que esa chiquilla no podrá con nuestros demonios superiores a los de ese tonto Príncipe…

**Voz 2:** Actúa con cautela… no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato…

Y las chicas…

**Ami:** Esa presencia…

Makoto venía corriendo…

**Makoto:** ¡Ami-chan!

**Luna (hablando por celular):** Una presencia…

Al otro lado del aurícular…

**Artemis:** Vamos para allá… (Cuelga) ¿Lista?

**Minako:** Si…

Y…

**Rei:** Esa presencia… es un youma en el parque… y también esa otra presencia… Usagi…

Y Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Alto allí!

Un youma estaba quitándole la energía a las personas… esta dispuesto a atacar a Sailor Moon…

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Hey trata de atacarme si puedes!

El youma va detrás de ella… le manda ataques de hielo… luego puntas muy filosas que incluso llegan a cortarla…

**Sailor Moon:** No puedo seguir huyendo…

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Moon Tiara¡Action!

El youma esquiva ese ataque…

**Sailor Moon:** Que puedo hacer… ummmm…

_Flash back_

… _La Srta. Perfección corre como el viento… _

… _¿Y qué pasaría si se tuviera que parar de improviso?_

… _La Física haría su trabajo… ja, ja, ja, ja, eso sería la escena más chistosa de toda mi vida_

… _Pero recuerda que es la Srta. Perfección, todo lo hace bien…_

… _Es tan perfecta que a veces me enferma…_

_Fin de flash back…_

**Sailor Moon:** Sé que esos chicos querrían ver eso… pero creo que sus burlas me servirán ahora…

Sailor Moon deja de correr y se para de improviso… el impulso la hace ir hacía adelante y caerse…

**Youma:** ¿Qué?

**Sailor Moon:** Aquí abajo… ¡Moon Princess Halation!

**Youma:** Noooooooo…

El youma se evapora…

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Lo hice sola! No puedo creerlo…

**Voz:** Niña estupida…

Un rayo va hacía Sailor Moon… sin embargo alguien la empuja…

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Tú?

**Dark Guardian:** No te imagines cosas…

Dark Guardian se para…

**Dark Guardian:** Dejen de entrometerse en mis asuntos…

**Voz:** El Principito ha hablado…

**Voz 2:** Eres un traidor… El amo se enterara de esto, no te atrevas a regresar…

**Voz:** Tú y tu Princesa morirán en nuestras manos…

**Dark Guardian:** Yo no soy el subordinado de nadie, y haré lo que me plazca, díganle eso a mi ex-amo…

**Voz 1 y 2:** ¡Dalo por hecho!

Esas sombras desaparecen…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion…

**Dark Guardian:** No te imagines tonterías, Serenity… Yo no soy ni tu aliado y menos tu amigo… algún día te matare y destruiré tu Legendario Cristal de Plata… así habré terminado con mi misión…

Dark Guardian desaparece…

**Sailor Moon:** Endymion… aun creo en ti…

**Voz:** Alto allí…

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Ah?

Se ven 4 sombras de mujeres…

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

**Sailor Júpiter:** Creo que esta vez no nos esperaron…

**Luna:** Genial… nos hacen salir de clases por las puras… UoU

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Y es que acaso Usagi no ha venido?

Y detrás del árbol…

**Usagi.** Creo que mejor me voy porque si me encuentran aquí… me matan (en voz baja)… Por favor Legendario Cristal de Plata, llevame a casa…

Usagi desaparece…

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Eh?

**Sailor Mercury:** ¿Sucede algo?

**Sailor Mars:** Creo que sentí algo…

De pronto un rayo alcanza a las 4…

**Sailor Venus:** ¡No perdonare a quienes estén destruyendo la paz de una tranquila mañana en el lago¡Soy la Sailor Senshi del amor y la belleza¡Soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus!

**Sailor Júpiter (quemada):** No será la Sailor Senshi del horror y la torpeza… -''''

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡Morirás si dañaste mi computadora!

**Luna:** ¿Acaso tenemos cara de youmas?

**Artemis:** No la culpo por confundirte con un youma, Luna… ��

**Luna:** ¡Moon Sweet Light¡Máximo poder! ÚÚ

**Artemis (electrocutado):** ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Sailor Venus:** Todas… perdón… '''' ¿Y dónde esta el youma? ''''

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Torpe¡Tonta¡Inútil¡No ves que ya no esta!

**Sailor Venus:** Pues al menos no soy una amargada como tú, Mars (le saca la lengua)

**Sailor Mars:** Por favor, y así te haces llamar la Líder…

**Sailor Venus: **¡Sí y que¡Estas envidiosa!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡Torpe!

Mientras Sailor Mars y Venus se pelean, Artemis es electrocutado, Mercury esta llorando a su computadora…

**Sailor Júpiter:** ¿Qué clase de guerreras somos? UoU'''' Por cierto¿Dónde se habrá metido Usagi-chan?

**Todas:** ¿Eh?

CONTINUARA…

En el próximo episodio…

**Ami:** ¿Quiénes son?

**Minako:** Es muy guapo…

**Usagi:** ¿Yo¿Con él? Oo

**Mamoru:** Bah… tonterías… ��

**Chica:** Princesa Serenity…

… "_Maware, maware… Tsuki no Merry go round… … Moon, Moon, Princess"_

_Minna! Disculpenme por demorarme tanto para subir un capítulo, lo que pasa es q estoy a puertas de dar mi examen de Admisión para la Universidad y me he esforzado muuuchiiisiiimoooo en los estudios, y solo podía avanzar un poco, pero al fin he terminado este capítulo ¡Espero que les guste a todos y que dejen rewiews por favor¡Gracias a todos los q dejan su rewiews ´para manifestarme apoyo, deberas los considero muuuchoooo! Seguire hasta el final con esta historia, eso no lo duden... y gracias por leer este capítulo, tratare de subir con prisa el otro ¡Bye!_


	12. Chapter 11: La Fuerza y la Elegancia

**La Fuerza y la Elegancia en Persona: La Llegada de Teno'u Haruka y Kai'oh Michiru**

**(Cáp. 11)**

"_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi, desde hace ya unos 5 meses, una alumna nueva llegó a mi clase, su nombre es Shizaki Luna, ella me dio a conocer que mi verdadera identidad era la de una Sailor Senshi que luchara por el amor y la justicia: Sailor Moon; mis amigas; el resto de las Sailor Senshis del Legendario Milenio de Plata se encontraban dominadas por el enemigo, primero la chica genio: Mizuno Ami, quien era Sailor Mercury, la sacerdotisa y adivinadora del templo Hikawa: Hino Rei, era Sailor Mars; la chica problemática y con un historial de muchas peleas: Kino Makoto, era en realidad Sailor Júpiter… nuestra misión era encontrar el Legendario Cristal de Plata y a la Princesa del Reino Lunar…_

… _Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a una nueva senshi, llamada Sailor V, que se presento como la Princesa del Reino Lunar: La Princesa Serenity, sin embargo todo era un engaño planeado por nuestro enemigo Dark Guardian, la chica vivaz y alegre: Aino Minako, quien en un principio se presento como Sailor V, en realidad era Sailor Venus, sin embargo algo extraño paso… y encontramos a nuestra verdadera princesa que para sorpresa de todas: ¡ERA YO! Y al recordar mi pasado, descubrí que la verdadera identidad de Dark Guardian era Chiba Mamoru, en el pasado, Príncipe del Reino de la Tierra: El príncipe Endymion y la persona a la que yo amé en el pasado… pero él me odia… ¿Por qué? Él me dice que yo tengo la culpa de que su reino se haya destruido… pero yo… no lo entiendo… ahora él se ha separado de nuestro misterioso enemigo y ha decidido actuar por su cuenta… pero aún no nos hemos liberado de la amenaza… aún hay muchas cosas sin descubrir… y ahora ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará?"_

**Usagi:** Ummm… ya son las seis… hora de ir a la escuela…

Al rato en la cocina…

**Mama Ikuko:** ¡Usagi-chan! ¡Te encontré!

**Usagi:** ¿Mamá?

**Mama Ikuko:** ¿Por qué no me despertaste para hacerte el desayuno?

**Usagi:** Mamá… yo no quería molestarte, mejor ve a dormir que aún es muy temprano y no hay necesidad…

**Mamá Ikuko:** ¿Cómo que no hay necesidad?

Mamá Ikuko le quita el delantal a Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¡Mamá! Vamos… yo solo te quiero ayudar…

**Mamá Ikuko:** Pues si me quieres ayudar, ve a la mesa y siéntate…

**Usagi:** UoU… Pero, mamá, ¿no es más fácil si te ayudo?

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi-chan… quizás lo comprendas cuando seas madre, pero para una madre es un placer hacer el desayuno a su hija y atenderla…

**Usagi:** ¿Mamá? Dices que hacer esto es un placer…

Mamá Ikuko se acerca a Usagi y se sienta junto a ella…

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi… algún día tú conocerás a alguien, a quien amarás más que a tu propia vida; te casarás con esa persona, tendrás hijos y vivirás con tu familia toda tu vida; y yo me arrepentiría hasta la muerte, sentiría que no soy una buena madre, si permito que mi hija haga las cosas que yo tengo que hacer, que a mí me gustan hacer…

**Usagi:** Pero es que… ¿está mal que te ayude?

**Mamá Ikuko:** No niego que un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal… pero tampoco exageres… hija, las personas quizás en algún momento necesiten de tu ayuda… pero tú no puedes intervenir en sus vidas, ni hacer las cosas que a ellas les corresponde hacer… porque tú no eres ellas… y en la vida hay experiencias únicas que debemos vivir solas y sin ayuda de nadie… al igual que tú, Usagi, solo serás joven una vez, debes disfrutarlo lo más que puedas y lo mejor que puedas…

**Usagi:** Madre…

(El timbre suena)

**Usagi:** ¿Eh? Yo abriré…

Usagi abre la puerta… y…

**Usagi:** ¿Naru-chan?

**Naru:** Usagi-chan… que bueno que te encuentro…

**Usagi:** Naru-chan… ¿qué haces aquí? Aún es muy temprano…

**Naru: **Solo tenía ganas de ver a mi amiga… sobre todo porque ayer regrese de mi viaje…

**Usagi:** OO''' ¡Lo olvide! ¡Naru-chan discúlpame!

**Naru:** Últimamente estas muy olvidadiza Usagi-chan… ¿O es que ayer te olvidaste de ir a la escuela? ÚoÚ

**Usagi:** Shhhh… habla más bajo por favor… ¡Mamá ya me voy a la escuela!

**Mamá Ikuko:** Ve con cuidado, hija…

Las dos salen de la casa…

**Naru:** ¡Cómo esta eso de que hable más bajo! ¿Es que acaso tu mamá no sabe que ayer no fuiste a la escuela?

**Usagi:** Algo así… digamos que tuve algo más importante que hacer… ¬¬''''

**Naru:** ¿Algo más importante para ti que la escuela? No me digas que…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué?

**Naru:** Usagi-chan…

**Usagi:** Que… que pasa… OO

**Naru:** ¡Usagi-chan tiene enamorado y no me dijo nada! TT

**Usagi:** ¡Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeee! °O°''''''''

En ese instante…

**Minako:** ¡Usagi-chan!

**Naru (voltea):** ¿Eh?

**Usagi:** Minako-chan…

**Minako:** Buenos días, Usagi-chan… Buenos días…

**Naru:** Buenos días…

**Usagi:** Oh, es cierto, ustedes no se conocen… Minako-chan, te presento a Osaka Naru…

**Minako:** Oh… así que tú eres Osaka-san… Usagi nos ha hablado de ti… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aino Minako, y estudio en la escuela Azabu…

**Naru:** Para mí también es un gusto, puedes llamarme Naru…

**Minako:** Claro…

En ese instante se escucha un maullido dentro de la maleta de Minako…

**Usagi:** ¿Un gato?

**Minako:** Oh, es cierto… (abre su maleta), y este es Artemis, mi gato…

**Artemis:** Miau… ¬¬'''''

**Artemis (pensando):** Por que no me presenta en mi forma humana… no es justo…

**Naru:** ¿En la escuela Azabu les permiten ir con mascotas? OO

**Minako:** No, pero, yo quiero mucho a mi gato… además se lleva bien con Luna, ¿verdad Usagi-chan?

**Usagi:** Oh, si…

**Naru:** ¡Con Luna! ¿Con nuestra amiga Luna-chan?

**Naru (pensando):** Me he perdido de muchas cosas mientras que estaba de viaje, pero parece que hoy no le podré dar su regalo a Usagi-chan…

Mientras tanto las chicas llegaban a la escuela…

**Minako:** Adiós…

**Usagi y Naru:** Adiós…

**Naru:** Veo que has conocido gente nueva en estos días, Usagi-chan…

**Usagi:** ¿Ah? Si lo dices por Minako-chan, pues la conocí hace poco, pero es una chica muy encantadora ¿no te parece?

**Naru: **Sí, tienes toda la razón…

**Naru (pensando):** Usagi ahora tiene muchas nuevas amigas… si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho eso… sencillamente no lo habría creído… Usagi-chan ha cambiado mucho…

**Usagi:** Naru-chan… ¿te pasa algo?

**Naru:** ¿A mí? No… al contrario, me siento feliz porque mi mejor amiga tiene muchas otras amigas…

**Usagi:** Pero Naru-chan… yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga… y tú siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas… yo sé que en ti puedo confiar…

**Naru:** ¿Una de tus mejores amigas?

**Usagi:** Yo no quiero tener una sola mejor amiga… es mejor tener muchas…

**Naru:** Es cierto… Usagi-chan… UoU

**Naru (pensando):** Después de todo… ella sigue siendo la misma…

**Naru:** ¡Es cierto! Toma…

**Usagi:** ¿Para mí?

Naru le da un paquete a Usagi…

**Naru:** Lo traje de mi viaje a Okinawa, espero que te guste…

Era una pulsera con un dije de cuarzo…

**Usagi:** Es muy hermosa…

**Naru:** El cuarzo es una piedra que absorbe todas las malas energías y trae buena suerte…

**Usagi:** Gracias Naru-chan… siempre piensas en todo…

**Usagi (pensando):** Es como si Naru-chan supiera que todos los días tengo que luchar contra el mal… como si supiera que yo soy Sailor Moon…

**Naru:** Oh… allí esta Ami-chan

**Usagi:** ¡Ami-chan!

Ami voltea…

**Ami:** Usagi-chan, Naru-chan… buenos días…

**Naru:** Ami-chan… por favor… - Yo sé que a ti te ha salido el ejercicio tres de Matemática… por favor, enséñame como se hace…

**Ami:** Claro… ''''''''''

**Naru (abrazando a Ami):** Gracias… TOT

Mientras Ami y Naru se adelantaban… Usagi ve a alguien…

**Usagi:** Es él…

Mamoru se dirigía al club de Kendo…

**Usagi:** Endymion…

(Flash Back)

…

_**Sailor Moon:** Endymion…_

_**Dark Guardian:** No te imagines tonterías, Serenity… Yo no soy ni tu aliado y menos tu amigo… algún día te matare y destruiré tu Legendario Cristal de Plata… así habré terminado con mi misión…_

(Fin de Flash Back)

**Usagi:** ¿Será conveniente que le hable?

En ese instante Usagi choca con alguien…

**Usagi:** Lo siento…

**Chico:** No te preocupes…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

Aquel chico tenía los cabellos marrones, era muy alto y esbelto…

**Chico:** ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

**Usagi:** no… para nada, yo soy la que debería preguntar eso…

**Chico:** Una princesa como tú no debe preguntar a los súbditos si están bien… Nos veremos pronto, lindo conejito…

**Usagi:** OO Me dijo… me dijo… (Se ruboriza a más no poder) me dijo Princesa…

Lo que ella no sabía es que alguien había visto todo eso desde lejos… mejor dicho… desde la ventana del club de Kendo…

Ya en clases…

**Luna:** ¿Usagi-chan? ¿Usagi-chan?

Luna le tira una bola de papel a Usagi…

**Usagi:** ¿Ah? ¿Luna?

**Luna:** Si quieres estar distraída en clase, hazlo, pero sé menos obvia… deja de estar mirando a la ventana…

**Usagi:** ¿Ah? Oo

**Usagi (pensando):** Sólo pensaba… ¿Por qué ese chico me habrá dicho Princesa? Es muy guapo… tanto como Mamoru… pero cien veces más amable; pero hay algo extraño en ese chico… no sé que es…

Mientras tanto en el salón de Mamoru…

**Profesor:** Hoy tenemos dos estudiantes nuevos que se integran a nuestro salón… sus nombres son Teno'u Haruka y Kai'oh Michiru; por favor sean amables con ellos… chicos, pueden sentarse… allá hay dos sitios vacíos…

**Mamoru (pensando):** Estos dos chicos… tienen energía muy extraña… me son muy familiares…

Aquellos chicos, sorprendieron a todo ese salón… Kai'oh Michiru era una chica alta, con los cabellos ondulados de color aguamarina sujetados en una media cola y Teno'u Haruka era aquel chico con el que se topo Usagi, esto no pasó desadvertido por Mamoru…

**Mamoru (pensando):** Es el chico que estaba hablando con Serenity… así que estará en mi salón…

Además, esos dos parecían ser muy buenos amigos… algunas chicas incluso implicaban que eran novios o algo por el estilo…

Pasaron las horas y llegó el receso…

**Luna:** ¡Ami-chan trajo sushi!

**Ami:** Luna-chan… me asustas… OO'''''

**Luna:** Quiero sushi… 

**Ami:** ¡Aléjate de mí! 

**Makoto:** Esa Luna no tiene remedio… UoU

**Naru:** Definitivamente parece un gato… ya veo el porque se lleva bien con el gato blanco de Aino-san… --''''

**Voz:** Ya te he dicho que me llames Minako-chan…

**Naru:** ¿Eh?

En la copa del árbol estaba parada Minako…

**Makoto, Ami y Luna:** Hola Minako-chan…

**Naru:** Co… como… ¡Cómo es posible! ¡Ella estudia en otra escuela!

**Minako:** Verdad que soy una chica muy astuta…

Minako baja de un salto…

**Makoto:** Oh, es cierto, Naru-chan no sabe… como a esta hora también es receso en la escuela de Minako-chan, ella se escapa por no sé que puerta de su colegio y viene a visitarnos… ''''

**Makoto (pensando):** Obviamente, no te puedo decir que la señorita se aparece por estos lares con su pluma de transformación porque ella al igual que todas nosotras es una Sailor Senshi… UoU''''''

**Ami (pensando):** De la que nos salvamos… a veces Minako-chan es muy descuidada…

**Voz:** ¡Hey! ¡No te olvides de mí!

Un chico también baja de la copa de un árbol… es Artemis…

**Artemis:** Hola chicas, ¿Hola?

**Naru (pensando):** ¡Que chico tan guapo!

**Artemis:** Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Artemis…

**Naru:** Oo ¿Artemis? ¿Cómo el gato de Minako-chan?

**Todas: **………… OO

**Minako:** No, no… mi gato… a mi gato ahora lo esta cuidando mi amiga, sí, mi amiga… '''''''''

**Naru:** Claro… ¿Cómo es posible que un chico como él sea un gato?

**Luna y Artemis:** Claro… UoU

**Minako:** Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Usagi-chan?

**Ami:** Pues ahora esta en el salón…

**Luna:** Como ayer falto, esta recuperando clases con los cuadernos de Naru-chan…

**Minako:** ¿Pues no es más fácil solo sacarles una fotocopia?

**Naru:** No, lo que pasa es que la próxima semana son los exámenes semestrales…

**Ami:** ¿Y que tienen los exámenes semestrales?

**Naru:** Pues… que en este tiempo… Usagi-chan es más que nunca la "señorita perfección" aunque a ella no le guste mucho ese estupido apodo…

**Makoto (pensando):** Eso quiere decir que Usagi-chan… ¿Quiere competir?

Y en el salón de clases…

**Usagi:** Muy bien… quizás si utilizo esta identidad trigonometrica, logré conseguir el punto necesario…

Usagi estaba en el salón tratando de resolver unos problemas de Matemática…

**Usagi:** ¡Lo conseguí!

**Usagi:** Por fin… logré resolver ese problema… pero el verdadero problema es que Ami-chan logró resolverlo en tres minutos y yo lo he hecho en media hora…

Usagi saca un recorte de periódico de su maleta…

"RANKING FINAL DE NOTAS (CONCURSO NACIONAL): NIVEL 3ro DE SECUNDARIA"

1. Mizuno Ami 500 puntos

2. Yamazaki Setsue 498.5 puntos

3. Tsukino Usagi 498 puntos

Y en otro recorte…

"ENTREVISTA A LA NIÑA GENIO: MIZUNO AMI"

**Usagi:** Estos son de hace un año… y la mirada de Ami-chan era igual, fría, vacía… por un momento llegue a sentir envidia porque ella era mejor que yo en los estudios… definitivamente tengo un complejo de inferioridad… UoU Pero este año será diferente… Ami-chan es una de mis mejores amigas… ¡Pero estoy dispuesta a ganarle limpiamente!

**Voz:** Bravo… ese fue un buen discurso…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh? Oh, eres tú…

**Voz:** Sí…

Era el chico de la mañana…

**Chico:** Pero mi nombre es Teno'u Haruka.

**Usagi: **¿Teno'u Haruka? Bueno, mi nombre es Tsukino Usagi… mucho gusto y otra vez me disculpo por chocarme contigo en la mañana, Teno'u-san…

**Haruka:** ¿Teno'u-san? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

**Usagi (sonrojada):** Disculpe… por favor…

**Haruka:** No, no debí reírme, lo que pasa es que me parece gracioso que me llames así… Las Princesas como tú pueden llamarme Haruka…

**Usagi:** Aunque te parezca raro, no todas las chicas somos princesas…

**Haruka:** Yo no he dicho que todas las chicas sean princesas… he dicho que tú eres una princesa…

**Usagi (sonrojada):** ¿Yo?

**Haruka:** Sí, una princesa bajada de la Luna… La Princesa de la Luna…

**Usagi:** Qué… OO

Haruka sonríe…

**Usagi:** ¿Me acabas de decir que parezco una extraterrestre? TT

Los dos ríen…

Al rato Usagi y Haruka bajan…

**Usagi:** ¡Minna-san!

**Luna:** ¿Usagi-chan?

**Usagi:** Chicas… hola Artemis…

**Artemis:** Usagi-chan… Naru-chan nos decía que estabas estudiando en el salón…

**Usagi:** Sí… pero…

**Haruka:** Cuando la encontré flagelándose a sí misma la resolución de un tonto problema de matemática, decidí hacerla reír un rato…

**Usagi:** ¿Reír? Oh, por cierto, no los he presentado… Haruka-san… ellas son mis amigas: Naru-chan…

**Naru:** Mucho gusto…

**Usagi:** Ami-chan, Mako-chan y Luna-chan…

**Luna, Ami y Makoto:** Hola…

**Usagi:** y de la escuela Azabu… Minako-chan y Artemis-san…

**Minako:** Que gua… +

Artemis le pisa el pie…

**Minako: **… placer… 

**Haruka:** Mucho gusto a todas… yo estoy en el 5to A…

**Voz:** ¡Haruka!

**Todas:** ¿Eh?

La misma chica que entro con Haruka a clases estaba detrás…

**Haruka:** ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya voy!

**Haruka:** Fue un gusto… pero ahora necesito irme… nos vemos Tsuki no Hime…

**Todas:** ¿Ah?

**Usagi:** ¿Tsuki no Hime? (Tsuki no hime (en japonés) Princesa de la Luna) OO''''

**Minako:** ¡Es muy guapo!

**Ami:** ¿Quiénes son?

**Usagi:** Bueno, a Haruka-san lo conozco recién hoy… pero aquella chica… no sé…

**Minako:** Así que lo conoces hoy… y ya te dice Princesa… ¬¬

**Makoto:** ¿No será algún enamorado tuyo? ¬¬

**Usagi:** ¿Yo? ¿Con él? Oo

**Luna:** Usagi-chan… no lo pensé de ti… UoU

**Usagi:** ¿Qué? ¡No las entiendo! 

**Artemis:** Quien puede entender a las mujeres… UoU

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi y Luna voltean con mirada asesina y se acercan peligrosamente a Artemis…

**Artemis:** Qué… que… ¿qué me van a hacer?

**Naru:** ¿Por qué esos dos chicos me parecen tan familiares?

Por detrás de Naru…

**Artemis:** ¡Perdónenme! UOU… TT… XoX… °O°… …. … --''

Mientras tanto… alguien miraba la escena desde un salón…

**Mamoru:** ¿Quién demonios es Teno'u Haruka?

Mamoru sale del salón dando un portazo…

**Mamoru (pensando):** Debo averiguarlo… tengo que averiguarlo… tiene una presencia extraña…

Al día siguiente…

**Naru:** ¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que los conocía de algún lado!

**Luna:** Pero… simplemente no lo puedo creer…

**Ami:** Es increíble…

Las tres están mirando una revista…

"LA SENSACIÓN DE LAS CARRERAS EN JAPÓN: TENO'U HARUKA"

**Usagi:** Así… que ese chico es piloto de carreras…

Las chicas estaban conversando a la sombra de un árbol en el descanso…

**Makoto:** ¿Pero que hace un chico como ese, estudiando en una escuela publica?

**Naru:** Me imagino que debe ser muy aburrido estar estudiando siempre en una escuela privada… ¿quizás sea un chico rico excéntrico?

**Voz:** ¿Un chico rico excéntrico? ¿En realidad piensas eso de mí?

**Usagi:** ¡Haruka-san!

**Haruka:** Hola, Tsuki no Hime…

**Naru:** ¡Ay, perdón, no quería ofenderlo… disculpe mi indiscreción!

**Haruka:** No me has ofendido… es normal que la gente piense así… ''''''

**Naru:** De todas maneras, le debo una disculpa… por favor…

**Haruka: **Esta bien… te disculpo… aunque tienes razón, estudiar en escuelas privadas a veces puede resultar muy aburrido…

**Naru:** Aaaa… ¿sí? ''''

**Haruka:** Y sí… es cierto… a mi me gustan las carreras de autos…

**Usagi:** Pero acá dice que tú eres: "Campeón Nacional"

**Haruka:** Detalles… detalles… '''

El timbre suena…

**Haruka:** Ou ou… debo irme… ¡Nos vemos Tsuki no Hime!

**Ami:** Oh… acaso esta chica no es…

**Makoto:** Es cierto… es la chica que vimos con Haruka-san la otra vez…

**Naru:** Es cierto… ella es Kaio'h Michiru-san… es una cantante famosa… además de ser una buena violinista… pero no es muy conocida en Japón…

**Usagi:** ¿Por qué un corredor y una cantante famosos vendrían a una escuela pública?

**Ami:** Esperen hay más… aquí dice que Kaio'h Michiru presentará su próximo single dentro de dos días… este disco será de venta exclusiva en Japón y dice aquí que… buscará atraer la atención de los jóvenes…

**Naru:** Así que quiere ser la próxima idol japonesa…

**Makoto (pensando):** Tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto…

Mientras tanto en la noche…

**Usagi:** Muy bien…

Saca un plumón y marca el 29 de junio en su calendario…

**Usagi:** Comienza la cuenta regresiva… y faltan solo 4 días…

Y desde afuera… un gato negro mira la Luna…

**Luna:** Usagi-chan… no entiendo el porqué tenemos memorias diferentes…

**Voz:** Es porque tus memorias reales aún no han regresado…

**Luna:** ¡Artemis!

Artemis en forma de gato blanco se sienta junto a Luna…

**Luna:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Artemis:** Yo tampoco lo tengo claro aún… vinimos con la misión de encontrar a la Princesa del reino de Tokio de Cristal… sin embargo, hemos encontrado a la princesa del reino del Milenio de Plata… realmente no lo entiendo…

**Luna:** ¿Así que tú también te diste cuenta de eso?

**Artemis:** Recuerdo a las Sailor Senshis y al Reino de Tokio de Cristal… pero, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar los rostros de los reyes y de la princesa?

**Luna:** La reina nos dijo que buscáramos a Eternal Sailor Moon… a Tsukino Usagi, pero yo no sabía que Sailor Moon era una princesa…

**Artemis:** Ese es otro punto… Luna… ¿Es que acaso tú recuerdas a alguna Sailor Moon en nuestro reino?

**Luna:** En realidad… no lo recuerdo… yo solo reconozco a Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Venus y las otras…

**Artemis:** Y que yo recuerde… la reina me dijo que busque a la líder de las Sailor Senshis… Sailor Venus…

**Luna:** Pero… yo pensé que la reina me envió a buscar a Sailor Moon porque ella era la líder… realmente estoy muy confundida…

**Artemis:** Yo sé que pronto descubriremos ese misterio… pero por ahora debes cuidar de Usagi-chan… ella tiene al Cristal de Plata y además esta en peligro…

**Luna:** Si lo siento… una nueva fuerza maligna esta cerca de ella…

Al día siguiente…

**Usagi:** ¡Buenos días! ¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie?

La radio esta prendida…

…" _Y ahora presentamos el último éxito de la cantante Kaio'h Michiru-san,.. de su último single que aún no sale a la venta, en exclusiva… Moon Princess"_

Maware maware tsuki no MERIIGOORANDO   
suzushige-na PAARU no DORESU hirugaeshite   
itsudatte mi-mamotte-iru wa MUUN MUUN PURINSESU

Gira, gira, carrusel de la luna   
Dando vueltas alrededor de tu hermoso vestido de perla  
Y protegiéndote, Princesa de la Luna

hiru ni wa hana no kaori yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki  
soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no   
shiroi kutsu wo narashite shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte  
amai KISU no yume wo miteru o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

En el día, las flores fragantes; en la tarde, las brillantes estrellas   
En un mundo que nadie conoce   
Usando un par de zapatos blancos, cruzando el puente de la blanca Luna   
Ahí vive una princesa que sueña con un dulce beso

inori wo sasagete MUUN  
kitto shiawase ni shite-kureru

Le ofrece una plegaria a la Luna   
Eso seguramente le traerá felicidad

maware maware tsuki no MERIIGOORANDO   
suzushige-na GARASU no DORESU hirugaeshite   
itsudatte mi-mamotte-iru wa MUUN MUUN PURINSESU

Gira, gira, carrusel de la luna   
Dando vueltas alrededor de su hermoso vestido de cristal  
Y protegiéndote, Princesa de la Luna

hiru ni wa koi no kaori yoru ni wa ai no matataki  
soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no   
tasogare wo tsumuide yukkuri to ude wo mawashite  
amai KISU no TOKI wo tomeru o-HIME-sama ga sunde-iru no

En el día, las flores fragantes; en la tarde, las brillantes estrellas  
En un mundo que nadie conoce  
Ella voltea sus brazos suavemente para reunir el ocaso  
Ahí vive una princesa que detendría el tiempo por un dulce beso

inori wo sasagete MUUN   
kitto au KOTO ga dekiru kara

Le ofrece una plegaria a la Luna   
Que seguramente se podrán conocer

maware maware amai REESU wo hirugaeshite  
shiroi tsuki no kagami wo narashite   
tatta hitori no aishite-kureru HITO wo   
matteru matteru matteru no   
MUUN MUUN PURINSESU

Girando, girando, alrededor del hermoso lazo  
Ella mira dentro del espejo de la blanca luna   
Por el único al que le entregara su amor  
Ella espera (ella espera) y espera por él   
Princesa de la Luna, de la Luna…

**Usagi (sorprendida):** Esa canción… habla sobre la Princesa de la Luna…

**Mama Ikuko:** Verdad que es una linda canción…

**Usagi:** Si… es muy linda…

Ya en la escuela… había un gran desorden…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ami:** ¡Usagi-chan!

**Usagi:** Buenos días Ami-chan… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

**Ami:** No sabes… ¿escuchaste la canción de Kai'oh Michiru?

**Usagi:** Princesa de la Luna ¿verdad?

**Ami:** ¡Es un éxito! Toda la escuela quiere su autógrafo…

De pronto alguien corre dejando un rastro de humo…

**Usagi:** ¿Qué fue eso? OO

**Ami:** Creo que es…

**Naru:** ¡Michiru-san firma mi disco! ¡Por favor!

**Ami y Usagi:** ¿Naru-chan? OO´´´´

De pronto otro rastro de humo deja a las chicas aún más sorprendidas…

**Minako:** ¡Por favor, firma mi disco! ¡No importa que no sea de esta escuela!

**Ami y Usagi:** ¡Minako-chan! o 

En ese instante…

**Voz:** Minako-chan no ha cambiado en nada… miau…

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

Una gatita negra les estaba hablando…

**Ami:** Luna… ¿por qué vienes en esta forma?

**Luna:** Para mí es más cómodo ser un gato… miau… ¡Además no me cobran pasaje a la hora de venir a la escuela… miau!

**Ami y Usagi:** ¿OK? Oo

**Voz:** ¡Tsuki no hime! ¡Buenos días!

**Usagi:** Buenos días Haruka-san…

**Haruka:** Vaya, vaya… ¿no les presente a mi amiga Michiru? ¿no?

**Ami:** Entonces es cierto que la famosa cantante Kai'oh Michiru es tu amiga…

**Voz:** Famosa cantante… mejor me queda Michiru… UoU

**Usagi:** ¿Eh?

**Haruka:** Minna-san… les presento a mi amiga Kai'oh Michiru…

**Michiru:** Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas… Haruka, tenemos clases…

**Haruka:** Oh si… claro… bueno chicas, nos vemos dentro de un rato…

**Usagi:** Sí… claro…

**Haruka:** Por cierto… Es una linda gatita, Tsuki no hime… cuídala mucho

Usagi tenía en sus brazos a Luna…

Y ya a la hora del recreo…

**Haruka:** Así que eres de otra escuela…

**Minako:** Sí, pero como verás es muy fácil escaparse de ella…

**Michiru:** Vaya… entonces, tienes los reflejos como los de esas famosas sailors senshis… en un momento están… al rato ya no… UoU

**Minako:** No lo creo… Kai'oh-san…

Desde el techo…

**Luna (en forma de gata):** Hay algo extraño con esos dos…

**Artemis (en forma de gato):** Luna, tú siempre has sido muy desconfiada…

**Luna:** Miau… bueno… eso es normal… UoU

**Artemis:** Consejera de la reina y encima mujer… con razón… ÚoÚ

(Golpe… o )

**Artemis:** Juro que nunca volveré a hablar mal de ti…

Mientras tanto Usagi…

**Usagi:** Sólo faltan 3 días…

Usagi estaba llevando muchos libros… y en ese instante… choco con…

**Usagi:** Lo siento…

**Mamoru:** ¡Es que chocarte con la gente es tu profesión! o 

**Usagi:** No, mi profesión actual es de estudiante de secundaria… UoU

**Mamoru:** Ja, ja… que graciosa… ¬¬

Mamoru le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse…

**Usagi: **Una persona como yo, no necesita que su "asesino" la ayude a levantarse…

Usagi se levanta…

**Mamoru:** ¡Espera!

**Usagi:** Te ahorrare el esfuerzo: "Princesa Serenity, te odiare para la toda la vida, porque aunque ahora seas Usagi y ya no Serenity, por alguna razón que sólo yo sé y tú no, yo te culpo de ser la causante de todas mis desgracias... algún día te mataré, te quitaré el legendario Cristal de Plata y gobernaré el mundo haciendo de él una utopía digna de una película de horror" ¿Ok? Mensaje entendido… ¡Adiós!

Usagi estaba yéndose…

**Mamoru (tomándola de la mano):** ¡Te he dicho que esperes!

Mamoru jala a Usagi y los dos están a muy poca distancia…

**Usagi (sonrojada):** ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

**Mamoru:** Yo no te iba a decir eso… Usagi…

Un silencio incomodo invade el lugar…

**Mamoru:** Debes tener cuidado…

**Usagi:** ¿Por qué?

**Mamoru:** Ese tal Ten'ou Haruka, no me gusta su presencia…

Usagi se suelta…

**Usagi:** ¡Quién eres tú para decirme eso! Claro, ya lo recuerdo… el que me declaró amor eterno en una vida pasada y ahora me quiere muerta…¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgar a mis amigos! ¿Entiendes?

**Mamoru:** ¿Recuerdas eso?

**Usagi:** No creas que soy una tonta… porque lo que más detesto de las personas es que crean que soy una chiquilla inútil…

Usagi se va…

**Mamoru:** Es que ella…

_Flash back…_

_Se ven dos sombras abrazadas mirando la puesta de sol en una especie de castillo…_

_**Serenity:** Endymion… te amo…_

_**Endymion:** No me importa si todo el mundo se pone en nuestra contra… yo te seguiré amando… Te amaré por siempre…_

_Fin del flash back…_

**Mamoru:** Deja de estar pensando tonterías, Chiba Mamoru… bah… son sólo tonterías…

Y ya en la noche, en el cuarto de Usagi…

**Mamá Ikuko:** Usagi… ya deja de estudiar… mejor descansa…

**Usagi:** Esta bien… ya me acuesto…

**Mamá Ikuko:** Me dijiste lo mismo hace 1 hora y aún no me haces caso… ¬¬

**Usagi:** Sí, pero ahora es enserio…

**Mamá Ikuko:** No me voy hasta que te vea acostada…

**Usagi:** Ya, ya…

Usagi se levanta y se acuesta…

**Mamá Ikuko:** Pues… buenas noches…

Mamá Ikuko cierra la puerta…

**Usagi:** Sólo faltan 2 días…

Usagi saca una linterna y un libro y se pone a leer…

Y así pasaron los días… hasta que…

(Tres despertadores suenan sin parar)

**Usagi:** ¡Hoy es el día!

Usagi va corriendo a la escuela donde un gran cartel anuncia el inicio de los exámenes semestrales…

Y en el techo…

**Chica:** Princesa Serenity…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_En el próximo capítulo…_

**Usagi:** Me muero de sueño… UoU

**Haruka:** ¿Así que ya es hora?

**Voz:** ¡No permitiré que el pasado se repita!

**Voz 2:** Pero para eso yo debo intervenir…

**Michiru:** Es que sólo hay una esperanza para ser libres…

Nota de la Autora: muchas disculpas a todos los que seguían esta historia, fue mi pecado el no actualizar a tiempo, por eso les traigo hoy un capítulo recontra largo para diversión de los fanáticos... ¡Por favor! Rewiews ¡Prrrroonnntoooo!


End file.
